


¡Al diablo con el Maou!

by PruePhantomhive



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Attempt at Humor, Bedazzled AU, Established Relationship, Hallucinations, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Magic, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Parallel Universes, Seven Deadly Sins, Wishes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 43,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuri, a pesar de amarle, no comprende del todo algunas de las actitudes de Wolfram, probablemente porque le gustaría que el rubio mazoku cambiara algunas de ellas. ¿Sería esto algo bueno? En caso de no serlo ¿qué clase de consecuencia podría acarrearles un mal deseo? Alguien está dispuesto a mostrarle las respuestas de estas incógnitas al joven Rey…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Introducción**

—Kakka, la limpieza de la habitación de reliquias se ha terminado: todo parece estar en orden —informó una sacerdotisa, acercándose a él y guardando distancia de unos cuantos pasos, haciendo una reverencia formal. A pesar de estar seria, pareció dudar en sus últimas palabras.

Murata le regaló una amable mirada y asintió con la cabeza, abandonando la lectura del libro que le había sido recientemente prestado por Ulrike. Se levantó ligeramente de su asiento y sacudió sus ropas con un lánguido movimiento de la mano mientras que una sonrisa liviana se extendía por su boca en son de paz.

—¿Algo interesante? —preguntó, curioso.

La muchacha asintió con la cabeza inmediatamente, como si hubiera estado esperando ese cuestionamiento.

—Pues, verá, su alteza, encontramos una de esas viejas lámparas que conceden deseos a quien se los pida. Al parecer, está rota, pero como usted bien sabrá, son muy peligrosas —contó.

Murata soltó un silbidito divertido.

—¿Lámpara concede deseos? Hace siglos que no veo una ¿Podría… mostrármela? —preguntó, ensanchando su sonrisa para que la chica cediera. La sacerdotisa, suspirando profundo, asintió con la cabeza levemente.

—Su alteza, ¿podría destruirla? En el pasado, esos objetos fueron motivo de guerras y cientos de desgracias más. Me temo que, en caso de caer en malas manos, podría causar varios conflictos. Se la confío, la dejo en sus manos.

Y el Gran Sabio hizo un gesto de la mano, como restándole importancia al asunto. La sacerdotisa echó a andar en dirección a la Sala de reliquias del Templo de Shin-Ou y, en cuanto hubo entrado a esta, unas cuantas más de sus compañeras hicieron una reverencia educada ante el Gran Mage. En pocos minutos, la muchacha se acercó a un cofre pequeño hecho de madera gastada y, abriéndolo, le mostró su contenido al joven: una pequeña lámpara hecha de cristal y plata, con la forma de una cajita de música, con apariencia lo suficientemente inofensiva como para pensar que se trataba de algo  _malo._

Murata, animándose, la tomó del interior del cofre y la acercó a sus ojos, examinándola con detenimiento. A simple vista, nada anormal había en ella, aunque, para poder dar un veredicto final y bueno al respecto del objeto, le hubiera ayudado muchísimo que aquella habitación enorme no se hubiese encontrado tan oscura y solo iluminada por unos cuantos candelabros que hacía que su flama saltara, dibujando sombras que lo confundían por todos lados.

Suspirando, dejó la lámpara de nueva cuenta en el cofre y luego tomó este de manos de la joven sacerdotisa.

—¡Bien! Yo me encargó —aseguró, sonriendo seguramente y echando a andar hacia la salida—. No se preocupen, que me aseguraré de que esto no cause estragos —y, dispuesto a cumplir con su palabra, el joven muchacho salió de la dichosa sala, llevando consigo el pequeño cofre.

No estaba cien por ciento seguro de  _que pasaría_ si no se encargaba de él en un plis-plas, siempre había jugarretas del destino bastante bizarras que sacaban de quicio a cualquiera por lo que, sin querer atenerse a las consecuencias, fue fuera del enorme Templo de Shin-Ou con el mero propósito de incendiar la pequeña lamparita y enterrarla a la sombra de algún árbol.

Estaba por alcanzar el tronco de un bonito y grande árbol cuando, de repente, sobre él, pasaron volando unas cuantas aves enormes clamando a voz en cuello "¡Engiwaru!". Seria mentira el decir que no se turbó un tanto al escucharlas. Lo que en ningún momento llegó a esperarse fue que una de ellas trajera un vuelo tan bajo, que le pasara rozando la cabeza, lastimándole la coronilla con las huesudas patas, haciéndole pegar tal sobresalto, que la lámpara salió volando fuera del cofre, cayendo al camino de tierra, reventándose violentamente contra un par de rocas.

Oh, vaya que esos pájaros sabían presagiar el mal agüero.

Silbando, mirando por encima del hombro, miró en dirección al templo, asegurándose de que nadie le vigilara y, con el empeine del pie, echó los restos de cristal bajo un grande y verde arbusto.

—Bueno… destruida, ya está —se dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Se dio la media vuelta y echó a andar en dirección al Templo, sin percatarse de cómo un humo violeta, tan delgado como un hilo, comenzaba a emerger de los restos de la lámpara rota.

.-.

**Capítulo 1**

***Lujuria***

**—** **Quiero a una persona más** **_inocente—_ **

CUANDO YUURI ABRIÓ los ojos esa mañana, sonrió tontamente el toparse con el cabellito castaño y rizado de Greta a su lado en la cama. Las piernas de la niña colgaban por un costado de la cama mientras que sus brazos se aferraban a la almohada, por lo que Yuuri, respirando profundo por medio de la nariz, se desperezó levemente para levantarla y acomodarla. Mientras lo hacía, Wolfram, a su lado, se dio la media vuelta, quedando boca abajo en el lecho, exhibiendo sus blancas piernas al levantarse un tanto el dichoso camisón de seda transparente lleno de vuelos.

Yuuri, terminando con Greta, se aventuró a bajar la prenda de vestir de su prometido, dándole de paso una pervertida palmada en un muslo, tendiéndose a su lado para dormir un rato más. Esa tarde iría a la Tierra y se quedaría allá por una semana al menos, razón por la que Greta durmiera esa noche con ellos y también por la cual se hubiera "despedido" de Wolfram la noche pasada en la habitación de este. Los extrañaría, eso seguro.

Estaba por volver a dormirse cuando, repentinamente, alguien comenzó a llamar de forma alocada a la puerta, haciendo que Wolfram a su lado saltara y se pusiera en guardia y que Greta rodara por el colchón, ocultando la cabeza bajo una de las enormes almohadas. Yuuri, por su lado, abrió los ojos exactamente de la misma forma en la que lo hubiera hecho un venado lampareado.

—¡Es muy temprano! —ladró Wolfram, saliendo de la cama a regañadientes, pero dispuesto a atender cualquier clase de contrariedad que se hubiera generado en el Reino como para que alguien aporreara la puerta de la forma en la que lo hacían. Yuuri miró su reloj  _G-shock,_ colocado en la mesilla de noche y, con cara de nausea, comprobó que eran apenas las seis treinta. Miró en dirección a su enorme balcón y, entre las cortinas, pudo comprobar que el cielo estaba blanco, como cuando acaba de salir el sol por detrás de las montañas y el cielo apenas está clareando.

Sacudió la cabeza para desperezarse y observó como uno de sus sirvientes abría la puerta, permitiendo el paso a la habitación de un agitado Gunter, seguido de un siempre sonriente Conrart.

—¡Su majestad! ¡Su majestad! Perdone que incomode su sueño a tan temprana hora pero se han producido unos cuantos estragos en el Santuario de Shin-Ou—graznó Gunter, sonrojado probablemente por la carrera que había pegado o quizás por ver a Yuuri en su cama y en ropa de dormir.

—¿Estragos? —preguntó Wolfram, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y mirando a Conrart con el seño fruncido.

—Al parecer, su alteza ha tenido unos cuantos inconvenientes desde la semana pasada —contó el castaño, viendo un punto cinco centímetros por encima de la cabeza de su hermano menor y su camisón—. Esta mañana ha habido una pequeña explosión en su habitación.

—¿Murata está bien? —quiso saber el Rey. Miró en dirección a Greta y comprobó que la niña dormía tan apaciblemente como si no hubiera cuatro hombres de voces graves hablando a unos cuantos pasos de su lecho.

—Eso parece —asintió Conrart.

Gunter, por otro lado, tenía una mano apretando firmemente su nariz mientras que su frentes estaba pálida y sus mejillas rojas.

—Su majestad —chilló con la voz pastosa—, necesitamos su permiso para adentrarnos en el Santuario y… y…—Pero un curioso suspirillo le impidió seguir con el hilo de lo que decía. Yuuri se fijo en su pecho (punto en donde los ojos violetas del Consejero real estaban clavados) y notó que los dos botones superiores de su camisa estaban desabotonados debido a su jugueteo con Wolfram la noche pasada antes de entrar a la habitación a dormir: no era nada grave, no se notaba demasiado de su piel, pero Gunter parecía ser un sujeto conformista.

—Lo que necesitamos, su majestad, es su permiso para montar guardia en el Santuario de Shin-Ou, previniendo así que cualquier clase de cosa  _inesperada_ pase. Su alteza ha estado  _extraño_ todo lo que va de la semana y comenzamos a preguntarnos si se debe a alguna clase de infortunio ocurrido durante su estadía en el Templo —explicó el militar.

—Claro, claro: esta tarde Murata y yo volvemos a la Tierra, sería bueno que hicieran eso —sonrió el moreno y, al abrir los ojos de nuevo, estos se lanzaron inmediatamente sobre su reloj en la mesilla de noche: Seis cuarenta y cinco… no, no, seis cuarenta y seis… Y Greta seguía roncando impúdicamente. A eso, Yuuri le decía "comer pan delante de los pobres" aunque bien sabia que la frase se empleaba en otro contexto— Ahhh... —meditó: ¿qué tan descortés seria que les dijera a aquellos dos "Me dejan dormir otro cacho más, verán, Wolfram me tuvo despierto hasta las tres con un jueguito de suspiros y caricias en mi nuca que, a decir verdad…"? No, no, eso sería incorrecto—. ¿Podrían…?

—¿Terminaron? —Interrumpió el joven mazoku—. Es estúpido que jodieran tan temprano con algo como eso si solo buscaban un permiso. Algo como eso incluso Gwendal podría autorizarlo —y se tumbó en la cama boca abajo. Yuuri se apresuró a colocarse delante de él al notar que los bajos del camisón habían saltado, revelando ciertas cosas de la anatomía del rubio que solo le atañían a él: ya medio sabía de donde Greta había sacado el lado "impúdico".

—Lamentamos la intromisión, su majestad —se disculpó Gunter, mutando su bello rostro de uno levemente lascivo y sonrojado, a uno con instintos asesinos mientras que miraba la cabellera dorada del guaperas rubio hundida en la almohada que él identificaba como la de  _su_  Rey.

—No se preocupen, muchachos—sonrió Yuuri, posando ambas palmas en las espaldas de los dos mayores, empujándolos levemente en dirección a la puerta—Sé que solo hacen su trabajo—agregó, en son jovial—Hagan lo que sea necesario para que el Templo se encuentre bien ¿vale?—y abrió la puerta, Conrart fue el primero en salir, sonriendo amablemente ante la actitud de su ahijado. Gunter estaba receloso aun de dejar a  _su_  Rey en manos del  _Wagamama Puu_ aquel—. ¡Cuídense del jaleo! —y, agitando la mano en forma de despedida, azotó la puerta de la habitación antes de que el paje pudiera cerrarla por sí mismo.

Suspirando, se devolvió a la cama, bostezando profundamente. Jugando, se dejó caer sobre la espalda de Wolfram, hundiéndolo un poco más en el colchón, besando su nuca de paso al acomodarse sobre las almohadas.

—No seas tan exhibicionista —se quejó, bajándole de nuevo el camisón.

—Ah, pero si te encanta —masculló el mazoku, medio dormido, metiendo sus brazos bajo la almohada mientras que respiraba profundamente—. Te fascina que sea así…

—Conmigo nada más.

—Posesivo.

—Tú también lo eres: la cosa conmigo es que yo no soy tan atractivo —y abrazó su almohada, hundiendo el rostro en esta al tiempo que aspiraba el aroma de su propio shampoo—. Incluso en una nación de súper guapos, tú eres el más guapo de los guapos.

—Ajá… ya atrapa al oso abeja…

—¿Ah? —pero no insistió al ver que el mazoku se había quedado completamente dormido de nuevo, con la boca abierta y murmurando cosillas que no tenían sentido alguno. Pronto, Yuuri le imitó, sin imaginar siquiera la hecatombe que se le vendría encima poco después.

&/&/&

—¿Lo viste, Conrart? —preguntó Gunter, temblando aun debido al impacto que había sido ver a  _su_ Rey con Wolfram en la habitación real.

Conrart sonrió por lo bajo.

—Sí, Gunter, lo vi —asintió, siguiéndole la corriente al Consejero real despechado

—Metido en su cama como si… —y se limpió la nariz con su pañuelo, haciendo exactamente el mismo sonido que una trompeta— …abusando de su inocencia como si… —repitió la acción pasada aunque más sonoramente—…aprovechándose de su pureza como si…

Conrart, a sus espaldas, rió silenciosamente por la nariz, mirando por la ventana mientras que terminaba de ordenar unos cuantos folios en la oficina del Rey. Gwendal, sentado en su silla detrás del enorme escritorio que ocupaba, había hecho oídos sordos a la conversación del Consejero apenas las palabras "Majestad", "Mocoso" y "Amor" entraron en la composición de oraciones. Un par de arrugas palpitaban en su frente mientras que un canalito de sudor corría por sus sienes.

—Ese lord mocoso terminará corrompiendo a su alteza —aseveró Gunter.

—Dudo que sea Wolfram quien corrompa —se animó a defender el General, cayendo en las redes de la plática contra sus deseos iniciales debido a que deseaba mencionar un poquito de su frustración—. Pongo en tela de juicio que él solo dilucidara que en la Tierra se venden lubricantes de sabores varios: divaga, pero no a ese extremo.

—Oh, y eso del _bondage_ —agregó Conrart, con una sonrisa de falsa mesura en la boca. Gwendal saltó en su asiento.

—Esa si debió ser de Wolfram.

—Pero jamás la hubiera usado con ese nombre.

—A saber…

Gunter, que hiperventilaba colgando de uno de los estantes del librero, se llevó una mano al pecho mientras que un hilillo rojizo comenzaba a correr por las fosas de su nariz. No sabía que podía más con él, si el coraje en contra de Wolfram von Bielefeld o las imágenes de su majestad haciendo cosas indebidas.

Al final, terminó sentado sobre la alfombra practicando el método de respiración usado al remar en lanchas: ¡Hee, hee, hoo! ¡Hee, hee, hoo!, mientras que Gwendal y Conrart se enfrascaban en la conversación de "Las malas costumbres de Wolfram se deben a los malos ejemplos de madre cuando volvía de sus viajes y a la influencia de ese Rey moderno en él". Al final, ninguno quedó convencido de sus argumentos usados en la charla y prefirieron dejarla por la paz.

&/&/&

Al caer la tarde, mientras Yuuri miraba desde el pequeño desayunador de metal blanco en el jardín, Wolfram enseñaba a Greta a montar un caballo un tanto más grande que el que ya poseía. Yuuri le vio comprobar que la silla estuviese perfectamente bien puesta y otros menesteres más, por lo que sonrió al pensar en Wolfram como un "buen padre" aunque, si se fijaba bien, parecía más un hermano mayor sonsacando a la pequeñita menor para que se hiciera experta en un deporte de su agrado. Shouri había hecho eso mismo con él, aunque metiéndolo en el mundillo de los juegos, los videojuegos, los mangas y bla, bla, bla.

—Escucha, Greta, sujétate en la cruz del caballo de forma que tengas apoyo ¿vale? Usa tu mano izquierda… Así, luego, coloca tu pie en el estribo, ajá, perfecto, y con la mano derecha apóyate una vez más en la montura. Ajá, exacto.

Yuuri sonrió al ver lo confiada que estaba la pequeña Greta, con Wolfram detrás cuidándole, y lamentó el que ni Conrart ni Gunter le hubieran enseñado a montar en modo "paso por paso" aquella vez en la que había arribado a Shin Makoku y había tenido que cabalgar solo para no  _decepcionar_ a los ciudadanos: confiaba en que eso hubiera evitado muchísimos problemas… Aunque, muy probablemente, en caso de que si lo hubieran hecho, no hubiera sabido que hacer con el pequeño animalejo que se coló en la oreja puntiaguda de Ao. Se encogió de hombros.

—Levanta la pierna derecha, así, anda, no tengas miedo, te detengo —siguió diciendo Wolfram, afirmando con una mano la espalda de la niña para darle impulso y que lograra pasar la pierna derecha por encima del corcel. Cuando Greta lo logró, sentándose en la silla de forma victoriosa, Wolfram asintió con la cabeza—. Mete el pie en el estribo —indicó una vez más.

Yuuri vio a Wolfram comprobar que la postura de Greta fuera cómoda, le vio también asegurándose de que el cincho estuviera bien puesto y de que los estribos fueran a la altura correcta de la niña. Una vez estuvo completamente seguro de que Greta no corría peligro, dio unas palmaditas en los cuartos traseros del animal y este avanzó en pequeños trotes que hicieron reír a la niña.

—¡Mira, Yuuri! ¡Ya puedo montar un caballo grande!

—¡Eso es genial, Greta! ¡Quizás pronto puedas correr en un hipódromo! —Y Wolfram le regaló una mirada que claramente quería decir "¿Sólo eso se te ocurre para animar a tu hija, bestia?", que hizo que el Maou se ruborizara levemente ¡Wolfram era tan dulce!

—Cuando entres a la academia, serás la mejor de tu generación —soltó el rubio ex príncipe, palmeando de nuevo las pieles suaves del caballo mientras que con su mano izquierda sujetaba parte de las riendas del animal. Yuuri no pudo evitar mirar la superficie de la mesa detrás de la que se encontraba sentado y soltar un profundo "Hooo" de queja al considerar que los ánimos de Wolfram tampoco habían sido la gran cosa.

El tercer hijo de la ex Maou le observó de forma desafiante una milésima de segundo y, tras dejar de darle importancia a Yuuri, miró a Greta de nuevo, pasándole las riendas y dándole unas cuantas instrucciones más para el manejo correcto de su potro, luego de eso, se acercó a Yuuri.

—Vigílala, la enseñaré a emplear una fusta —dijo, dándose la media vuelta en dirección a los establos.

Yuuri bufó. Clavó los ojos en Greta y le sonrió amablemente mientras que agitaba la mano a modo de saludo. En ese momento, por una de las esquinas del castillo, a unos cuantos metros de distancia de él, apareció un jovial Murata que, a decir verdad, se veía bastante… cansado.

—Shibuya —dijo simplemente a modo de saludo, sentándose en una de las bancas de metal que quedaban en la mesa, dándole al Maou la apariencia de ser una especie de oruga gigante por lo aletargado de sus movimientos. Yuuri miró por última vez a Greta y centró su atención en su amigo.

—¿Estás bien? Esta mañana Conrad y Gunter han venido acá diciendo que algo extraño pasaba en el Santuario de Shin-Ou

—Pues… —y el Gran Sabio se encogió de hombros mientras sonreía—. Estoy bien.

—Mencionaron una explosión —recordó Yuuri.

Murata miró sus manos en su regazo y soltó una exclamación que sonó a "¡Ay de mí!" a los oídos del Rey de Shin Makoku.

—Hace una semana rompí una lámpara mágica concede deseos que se encontraba en la Sala de reliquias del Templo. Lamento decir que me confié demasiado de ella y la pateé, literalmente, a un lado. Me temo que se está vengando. Esta mañana ha ocurrido algo desagradable con mi shampoo, mis libros desaparecen de su sitio, sueño cosas raras… —suspiró—. Comprenderás que no es algo justo para mí, Shibuya.

—¿Ah? Espera, ¿lámpara mágica? ¿Cómo la de Aladino? —y, repentinamente, cientos de imágenes de la película adaptada de Disney se le vinieron a la mente—¿Y el genio también canta?

Y Murata estuvo a punto de hacer un comentario sarcástico al respecto de la brillante inteligencia del Maou cuando un chillido proveniente de unos cuantos metros más allá les sobresaltó a ambos.

—¡Greta! —exclamó Yuuri, botando la silla a un lado.

&/&/&

Murata casi sintió escalofríos al ver el rostro de Wolfram mientras que este miraba a Yuuri de manera asesina. Greta estaba bien. En verdad que habían tenido suerte de que Conrart pasara por ahí en esos momentos porque, de no haber sabido controlar al caballo encabritado —tal y como había pasado con Murata y Yuuri— la niña hubiera terminado definitivamente en el suelo, quizás con algo roto.

—Wo…Wo…Wolfram… me distraje un poco, no es pa… para que me mires así —tartamudeó Yuuri, temblando ligeramente al sentir una onda calorífica emanando de quien fuera su amante.

—Oh, pequeño gilipollas imbécil, yo también me distraeré un poco y te patearé las bolas ¡Te dije que la cuidaras! —bramó, señalándolo con el fuete que se había ido a conseguir. Greta estaba en el regazo de Gisela en esos momentos, más distraída que otra cosa debido al susto, por lo que no intervino en la pelea de sus padres… o al menos en el griterío de uno de ellos.

—Greta, lo siento, mi amor, en verdad que… —se disculpó Yuuri, dándole la espalda a Wolfram en un ligero intento de ver si a este se le mitigaba la furia homicida… error.

—¡No me des la espalda así!

&/&/&

Así que esa tarde a Yuuri no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo que Wolfram no fuera a despedirse de él al momento de partir a la Tierra. Habían "peleado"—Yuuri mascullado, Wolfram gritado —comenzando por lo de Greta, terminando por cosas banales como que Yuuri era un pervertido y Wolfram un tipo difícil de complacer.

Al final, ambos habían terminado con un par de "¡Jum!" molestos, y se habían dado la espalda entre ellos, dejándoles a todos los que los habían visto la extraña sensación de estar contemplando alguna clase de comedia romántica.

—Ya verás que cuando vuelvas, las cosas se solucionaran con Bielefeld-kyo, Shibuya —alentó Murata, acabando de salir de la pequeña bañera de la casa de Yuuri, que se quedó un par de segundos más sumergido en el agua fría, contemplando la posibilidad de ahogarse en ella.

—Si tú lo dices —dijo al fin, saliendo un tanto de forma torpe, haciendo un regadero en el cuartito de baño—.Me siento mal por Greta, me asusta pensar que pudo pasarle algo. Wolfram es muy explosivo a veces.

—Esa es su naturaleza, me parece —acotó Murata, andando hacia la puerta del cuarto de baño.

—Ah, lo que daría porque fuera a veces más comprensivo —suspiró el Maou, cubriéndose los ojos con la palma de su mano derecha.

En ese momento, un sonidito como de correteos en el suelo de piececillos pequeños los sobresaltó a ambos. Los dos chicos morenos miraron en todas direcciones e intercambiaron un vistazo al no descubrir nada raro entre los azulejos. Al final, tras saludar a Miko amablemente, Murata se marchó de la casa, dejando a Yuuri lo suficientemente solo como para que se encerrara en su habitación desde temprano, sin desear salir a cenar siquiera.

En verdad que… Wolfram era testarudo a veces.

…Y eso, también algunas veces, lo frustraba…

Durante la mañana habían estado la mar de bien y ahora terminaban así.

—¡Rayos! —masculló—. En verdad, si tan solo fuera más amable, si dejara que la gente aclarara las cosas, en verdad que todo esto sería muy diferente. Greta está bien —se consoló—. Mi pequeña está bien.

_Pero las cosas con Wolfram no_ le recordó esa vocecilla interna, siempre lo suficientemente cotilla como para meterse en sus asuntos sin preguntar.

—Es que… si tan solo fuera más comprensivo y un tanto sumiso… —bufó, dándose golpecitos en la frente con la palma de la mano.

—Oh, ¿quisieras que ese joven y guapo demonio fuera así? Le estarías quitando todo el sabor a esa guapura ¿sabes? Pero, si ese es tu deseo, te lo puedo conceder a cambio de algo pequeñito y sin chiste.

—Bueno, Wolfram tiene sabor en muchas cosas más —aclaró Yuuri a  _la voz—._ Es guapo, mucho muy guapo, y es inteligente y sexy. Si su carácter cambiara, eso no se le quitaría, ¿o sí?

—Habría que ver —respondió la voz—, solo necesito que digas las palabras mágicas, mi joven Maou.

—¿Y cuáles serian?

— _Yo deseo…_

Y Yuuri comenzó a reír por lo bajo.

—Sí, claro, como si todo fue… —pero, entonces, se percató de que esa ya no era  _su_ voz mental entrometida porque… ¿desde cuándo su voz entrometida sonaba tan femenina? Estaba seguro de que, la última vez que había "hablado" con la pequeña cotilla, esta sonaba tan masculina como la suya propia.

El Rey abrió los ojos de golpe, sentándose de repente en su cama y, en ese momento, se topó delante de si con…

—Pe…pe…pero… ¡Nueva señorita Reina sexy! ¡¿Qué está haciendo aquí?!

&/&/&

En verdad que con haber conocido a Cecile von Spitzweig cubierta solo por una bata de baño, en el cuarto de baño del Maou hacia unos cuantos años, ya había sido demasiado impacto para la vida de un joven muchacho que nunca había tenido suerte con las chicas, pero… eso, de ese momento, ya era demasiado.

Seguramente, Wolfram lo había traumado lo suficiente con la pelea como para hacerle alucinar con una súper  _top model_  de largos cabellos rojos como el fuego y tan lacios como la superficie de un espejo, ataviada con lo que parecía ser uno de los vestidos de Cecile pero en color azul oscuro y un tanto más… exhibicionista, en caso de ser esto posible.

—¿Quie… quie… quien eres? —jadeó Yuuri, mirando en todas direcciones menos al pronunciado escote de la mujer.

—Tu amiga—respondió ella al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo—. Y, por ser tu amiga y una de las mejores, esta vez te dejaré escogerme el nombre.

—¿Es… esco…escoger? —y ella, con toda la paciencia del mundo, asintió.

—Solo di la primer palabra que se te venga a la cabeza, con eso bastará —sonrió.

Y Yuuri tragó aire como si pensara inflar un globo.

— _Super-cali-fragilistico-espiralidoso…_

_& /&/&_

—Tu amigo, ese que se acaba de ir, hace una semana me hizo una mala jugada —contó la mujer, recargándose en la pared al lado de la ventana, iluminada levemente por la luz de la luna, ocultando en las sombras su rostro en donde, en las sienes, palpitaban un par de venitas enfurruñadas por la "genialidad" del muchacho que permanecía pasmado en la cama—. Rompió mi lámpara y me he quedado sin hogar, así que tengo que reponerlo. A cambio de que mandes a hacer una nueva lámpara mí y me dejes en buenas manos, te concederé siete deseos —negoció.

—¿Por qué siete? ¿Qué no típicamente son tres?

—Que sean tres, entonces…

—Oh, no, no, siete están bien —se apresuró a corregir. La mujer bufó —. Pero… ¿qué eres? Es decir: mazoku, soukoku, humana…

—¿Crees en las hadas?

—Ahh…

—No lo hagas: no soy ninguna de esas cosas que has mencionado y tampoco soy ninguna que puedas llegar a imaginarte después. Dejémoslo en que, si me consigues un nuevo hogar, seré su mejor amiga,  _Maou heika._

—Co…

—Retomando el asunto de mi "nombre", dada tu nula creatividad, te diré que puedes llamarme Hisae —indicó, haciendo un vago gesto con la mano—. Y aun no me respondes: ¿me ayudarás a cambio de esos siete deseos?

Yuuri, mirando la alfombra de su habitación, pasó saliva.

¿Qué era lo que había deseado? ¿Qué Wolfram cambiara

—Son siete buenas oportunidades de conseguir muchas cosas que podrías llegar a desear al respecto de ese muchacho —agregó ella, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Yuuri asintió con la cabeza.

—Se me hace muy injusto desear cambiar a Wolf —soltó. Realmente, estaba un tanto desconfiado al respecto de la situación pero, igual, se le hacía injusto un deseo así por la persona a la que quería y con la que tenía una relación. Amaba a Wolfram como eraaaaaaa… ajá. Wolfram era muy terco a veces—. Bien, solo probaré una vez. Solo una vez, ¿vale?

Y la mujer sonrió, completamente complacida.

—Claro, di tus palabras mágicas, recuerda son "Yo deseo…" y si algo no te gusta en lo que hayas pedido, basta con que digas esto "Me arrepiento de mi deseo" para atraerte de nuevo a la realidad… —explicó Hisae.

—Bien:  _Yo deseo… uhm… que Wolfram sea una persona más… sumisa, cariñosa e inocente…_ es decir… puede ser en apariencia, tampoco quiero que cambie tanto, pero…

Y antes de que terminara con su perorata, Hisae ya había chasqueado los dedos y Yuuri se había visto envuelto en una poderosa nube de humo rojo que le hizo marearse y caer adormecido sobre su lecho.

&/&/&

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontraba en un enorme estadio de béisbol. Al parecer se encontraba a mitad de un partido y fungía de  _cátcher_ en ese momento. ¿Estaba soñando? ¿Qué repollos venia a ver eso en su deseo respecto a Wolfram? ¿Había sido todo una fantasía?

—¡Vamos, amor tu puedes! ¡Dalo todo! ¡Te apoyo completamente!

¿Ah?

Esa voz era  _tan_ familiar… y a la vez tan… diferente. Pasando saliva, Yuuri se animó a mirar en dirección a las gradas, de donde provenían los gritos de aliento, y ahí le descubrió: Un Wolfram vestido con una camisa blanca de manga larga, chaleco de color verde oscuro con rombos y el cabello rubio echado hacia atrás, fuertemente encasquetado con gomina y usaba... ga…¿gafas?

¿Eh?

Pero, en ese momento, se percató de que la bola estaba por ser lanzada y sería mejor que se pusiera en sus cinco si no quería recibir un mal golpe en caso de que no la batearan.

¡Rayos! ¡¿Qué demonios?!

Miró en dirección de su entrenador y ahí, horrorizado, descubrió a esa mujer, Hisae, con el cabello pelirrojo sujeto en una larga coleta, usando un uniforme de beisbolista bastante entallado, saludándole con la mano. Molesto, soltó unas cuantas palabrotas dirigidas a la mujer: ¿Qué demonios le había hecho a  _su_ Wolfram? ¡¿Y por qué demonios estaba jugando beisbol?!

—¡Vamos, Yuuri! ¡Tú puedes!

—Santo Kira, ¿qué rayos he hecho? —masculló, negando con la cabeza.

&/&/&

—¡Ganamos! —bramó un blandengue rubio corriendo en su dirección, lanzándose hacia él para abrazarle fuertemente. Yuuri le vio y, en automático, alzó los brazos para aferrarle y levantó la boca para recibir el seguro beso. En ningún momento esperó que "Wolfram" se apartara asustado de su lado.

—Yuu…Yuuri, no estamos solos —y miró en todas direcciones, ruborizándose considerablemente al ver a la gente que bajaba de las gradas, a los demás jugadores en el campo de béisbol y al equipo contrario—. Sabes que me da pena…

—¡¿Pena?! —exclamó Yuuri, sintiéndose en la dimensión desconocida: viendo a Wolfram de pies a cabeza, este le resultaba meramente irreconocible. Usaba pantalones bombachos, zapatos negros bastante lustrados y ese peculiar conjunto de camisa-chalequito que recordaban a un  _nerd._ Yuuri también se fijó en que las gafas cuadradas que usaba el bellísimo, bellísimo (en su entorno real) mazoku, engrandecían sus ojos más de lo necesario, por lo que el verde majestuoso que poseían se perdía fácilmente—. ¿Y qué hay de aquella vez en la que logramos un sesenta y nueve?

—¡Yuuri! ¡Nunca hemos hecho semejante barbarie! ¡Eres un grosero! —chilló aquel Wolfram, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y dándole la espalda casi cómicamente. Yuuri pasó saliva—. Yo que venía con los mejores ánimos para apoyarte, para darte todo de mi y tú me sales con esas groserías ¡Eres horrendo!

—¿Ah? No, no… —masculló, al ver como los hombros del muchacho comenzaban a temblar con violencia—. ¡No llores! Wolf… No… ¿No llores? ¿Tú lloras? ¿Enserio puedes?

—¡Agghh! —Gruñó el rubio—, ¡Te odio! ¡Terminamos!—y esperó un segundo melodramático para que Yuuri dijera algo, sin embargo, el otro se quedó pasmado, por lo que guardó silencio—. Ter… ¡Terminamos!

—Oh… de acuerdo —masculló Yuuri, un tanto avergonzado porque algunos ya habían comenzado a mirarlos—. Bien, Wolfram, respeto tu decisión —y asintió con la cabeza. ¿Qué frase había dicho Hisae que tenía que usar en caso de que algo en su deseo no le gustara?

¡Oh! ¡Cierto!

—Me arrepiento de…

—¡Sí! ¡Lo sé! ¡Yuuri, también te amo! —y sonrió de una forma tal, que todos sus dientes quedaron expuestos sin que Yuuri se explicara cómo—. Descuida, bebé, a todas las buenas relaciones les pasa esto. Si sabemos salir adelante, es que somos buenos —aseguró, acariciando las mejillas de Yuuri de forma posesiva.

—No, no, espera, Wolfr…

Pero el chico rubio le había tomado de la mano y, en ese momento, le arrastraba felizmente fuera del enorme estadio. Yuuri se sorprendió de que, a pesar de que se viera tan menudo envuelto en aquellas ropas tan extrañas en él, Wolfram tuviera la misma fuerza de siempre ¿Qué su cambio no debía significar que fuera alguien más… frágil?

—Te amo mucho, Yuuri —sonrió el rubio, sacando de sus ensimismamientos al Rey de Shin Makoku.

Yuuri pasó saliva.

—Yo…

Pero Wolfram le sonrió, acallando cualquier cosa que tuviera que decir.

&/&/&

El Maou se impactó al verse repentinamente llegando a un edificio. Wolfram le hizo entrar a este y treparse al elevador. Marcó el piso once y la máquina comenzó a subir y subir.

—Mi madre no está, como siempre, tampoco mis hermanos.

—Oh…

—Así que tenemos casa sola —aseguró, suspirando.

Yuuri asintió.

Tener casa sola estando en su casa y con un Wolfram con menos delirio de pureza, hubiera sido divertido, pero con ese que estaba a su lado… no sabía que tanto. Cuando había deseado a un Wolf sumiso, cariñoso e inocente, jamás había pensado que seria a tal grado, aunque claro, siendo alguien más imaginativo y con tendencias futuristas, lo hubiera sabido.

—Te felicito por haber ganado, Yuuri —sonrió el rubio—, me da mucho gusto por ti. Lamento haberme puesto como me puse. Te quiero.

—Ahh… —afortunadamente, no se vio obligado a responder pues, en ese momento, las puertas del elevador se abrieron, dejando cabida a un largo pasillo en donde había unas cuantas puertas de madera blanca. Yuuri, viéndolo todo a su alrededor de manera curiosa, silbó—. Wolfram, ¿por qué estamos aquí? ¿Y Shin Makoku?

Y el rubio le miró.

—Pues supongo que te llamaran al caer la tarde para ir a festejar ¿no crees? ¿O pensabas ir inmediatamente después del partido con ellos? Yo te puedo esperar —aseguró, sacando las llaves de una de las puertas del corredor y abriéndola.

—¿Ah? —Masculló Yuuri—,¿de qué hablas?

—De Shin Makoku —respondió Wolfram, viéndolo como si temiera por su salud o como si se preguntara si había dicho algo malo—. Mi amor, tu quipo de beisbol —agregó, al ver el rostro de duda del otro.

Yuuri abrió la boca completamente sorprendido.

—Oh, pe… pe…pero ¿Y los mazoku? ¿Y el Reino?

Wolfram le miró con muchísima duda en el rostro. Empujó la puerta del departamento y entró, invitando a Yuuri a hacer lo mismo.

—¿Mazokus? ¿Hablas de ese video juego que consiguió tu hermano? ¿Ese que va sobre demonios, reinos y no sé qué más? Pues no he tenido la oportunidad de jugarlo, he estado ocupado con el colegio y otras cosas pero… ¿Por qué haces esas preguntas? ¿Hay algo que te moleste? Yuuri, sabes que puedes confiarme cualquier cosa—e, invitándole a pasar a la sala, a sentarse sobre un mullido sillón blanco, Wolfram comenzó a acariciarle la cara de manera dulce.

Yuuri se mordió los labios. En verdad que todo aquello era muy confuso.

—Wolfram, ¿eres un humano?

—¡Ja! ¡Yuuri! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa hoy?! —se echó a reír el chico rubio que, definitivamente, ya no era tan Wolfram. Yuuri pasó saliva una vez más y se apartó de él un poco en el alargado sofá blanco.

Se encontraban en un departamento enorme, con chimenea y paneles de madera cubriendo las paredes, con el típico decorado extravagante que haría muy feliz a Cecile. Yuuri lo observó por todos lados y se preguntó si habría un baño en el que pudiera murmurar cómodamente la frase de "Me arrepiento de mi deseo" para mandar al diablo a Hisae. Y siguió preguntándose todo eso hasta que sintió una mano juguetona viajando desde su pecho hasta su entrepierna, presionando con fuerza.

—Yuuri…

—¡Wolfram! ¡Quita la mano de ahí! —chilló. No era que le molestara recibir un poco de atención en Yuu-chan, lo que pasaba, era que  _ese_ sujeto, no era su Wolfram y, a decir verdad, nunca le había sido infiel ni con el pensamiento. Aun si aquella persona tenía la cara de Wolfram, Yuuri se daba cuenta de que  _no lo era._

—Yuuri, me asustaste hoy y mucho —susurró el chico rubio a su oído, pasando la punta de la lengua por su lóbulo, haciéndole estremecer—. ¿Qué es eso de andar revelando lo que hacemos en la cama así nada más? Te he dicho cientos de veces que si alguien se entera mi reputación se arruina.

—¿Lo que hacemos en la cama? ¡Pero si pensé que eras un puritano con temor al sexo! —ladró Yuuri, dándole un manotazo a la mano que se había encargado de bajar su bragueta y de abrir su cinturón.

—¡Ja! ¡Yuuri, por todos los cielos! ¡¿Bromeas?! ¿Se te ha olvidado ya todo lo que hacemos? Mi amor ¿Qué te pasa hoy? —Y se trepó encima de él, besándole en los labios de forma que Yuuri se sintió mareado—. ¿No quieres jugar, mi Yuuri?

—¡No! —berreó el muchacho, tomando los brazos de Wolfram y aferrándolos con fuerza para hacer que el chico dejara de moverse encima de él—. ¡Pensé que eras inocente! ¡Incluso me asustaste! ¡Pensé que eras un completo nerd!

Y Wolfram soltó una carcajada que sonó completamente macabra.

—¡Sabes que mi madre es una actriz reconocida! ¡Que mis hermanos son importantes también porque están cerca del Ministro! ¡No puedo andar por ahí dando una imagen mala para mi familia! —se jactó, sin dejar de reír—. Yuuri, tu mejor que nadie lo sabe, a ti más que nadie le gusta este juego ¿cierto? Te gusta jugar conmigo—y se lanzó a besarle el cuello, sacándose las gafas y dejándolas caer al suelo—. Estas jugando ahora ¿verdad?

Yuuri, en verdad, se asustó.

Algunas veces, Wolfram —SU Wolfram—tendía a jugar rudo con él. Alguna que otra vez y de la nada se les había salido un rol —Rey/Soldado y esa clase de cosas—pero nada tan grave como para que Yuuri se sintiera mortalmente acosado como en esos momentos. En verdad que él no estaba jugando.

En esos instantes se aplicaba con Wolfram eso de "Los santitos son los peores". ¿Qué careta tan grande tendría esa copia de Wolfram como para animarse a fingir a tal grado? Porque ahora estaba dispuesto a devorárselo, eso seguro.

—Yuuri, ya deja de jugar, anda, te necesito…

—¡Wolfram!

—Yuuri, quiero hacerlo de nuevo contigo —y, para aseverarlo, llevó su mano de nueva cuenta a cierta parte de la anatomía de Yuuri que le hizo saltar y enrojecer.

_—_ _¡Me arrepiento de mi deseo!_

Y, tal y como había pasado al comenzar este, todo se llenó de una enorme burbuja de humo rojo que lo mareó al grado de hacerlo quedar inconsciente.

Cuando abrió los ojos una vez más, estaba despatarrado en su cama, sudando a mares y jadeando. Hisae estaba de pie delante de él, sonriéndole descaradamente.

—¿Y qué tal, eh?

—¡¿Pero qué mierda fue eso?! —Chilló el Maou, incorporándose, sintiéndose verdaderamente mal por lo que había ocurrido en su "deseo—. ¡Ese Wolfram no era ni cariñoso, ni tierno, ni inocente! ¡Era de todo, menos inocente!

Hisae se recargó en el escritorio del Rey, mirándole de manera indiferente.

—Bueno, nunca especificaste si querías que lo fuera  _sinceramente._ Ese chico fue inocente y todo lo demás al grado que tu propia fantasía se lo permitió. En el fondo, tú no deseas que el cambie.

—¡Pues no! ¡No lo deseo ya! ¡Me gusta el Wolfram terco, poco cariñoso y comprensivo si sé que es así en verdad y que no finge!

—¡Bien dicho! —Celebró Hisae, haciendo un gesto de triunfo con el puño—. ¿Cuál es el siguiente deseo?

Y Yuuri la miró como si estuviese loca… cosa que era probable.

—Ninguno, por supuesto —negó con la cabeza—. Escucha, puedo conseguirte un nuevo hogar aun si no me das nada a cambio, creo que eso será lo mejor para los dos—se aseguró a sí mismo—No quiero llevarme una nueva sorpresa con alguna clase de Wolfram tan falso como los twinckies sabor menta.

—Oh, eso es una lástima —se lamentó Hisae, mirando por la ventana.

Yuuri asintió con la cabeza, viendo su labor hecha. Se recostó en la cama y trató de olvidarse de todo el horror que había vivido esa noche. Lo único bueno de aquella extraña fantasía, había sido que había ganado un partido de beisbol y solo con eso se quedaría.

Al caer la noche, cuando comenzaba a dormitar, se quedó pensando en lo mucho que, en verdad, le gustaba el carácter fuerte de Wolfram y, más que nada, su sinceridad.


	2. Chapter 2

En verdad que, si le hubieran dado a elegir, Yuuri hubiera preferido quedarse en Shin Makoku recibiendo las extrañas clases de Günter al respecto de historia, etiqueta y  _mimblewimble_  en vez de estar metido en una tediosa clase en la Tierra, con los ojos irritados por haber dormido mal y con la aterradora imagen de Wolfram-Chico-Sexy-Nerd aun grabada en la mente.

Cuando había despertado en respuesta al llamado de su madre para que bajara a desayunar, era tal Hisae había desaparecido, haciéndole cuestionarse al respecto de si todo aquello había sido alguna especie de sueño maniaco inducido por todo lo ocurrido en Shin Makoku. Esperaba que realmente fueran así las cosas porque, ahora que lo pensaba, lo que había hecho la noche pasada había sido algo muy estúpido: ¿Y si en vez de una  _cosa_ concede deseos a cambio de una casa nueva se hubiera topado con alguna especie de demonio que le pidiera a cambio de ellos su alma? ¡Y él como si nada diciendo que si! ¡Y por Wolfram! Wolfram no había hecho muchos méritos aun como para merecer semejante sacrificio de su parte.

Tomó un lápiz y con la goma comenzó a golpear de forma acompasada su mesa banco, mirando el reloj que se encontraba encima del pizarrón, deseando verlo avanzar mucho más rápido para poder salir al descanso y beber algo frío. Tic-tac-tic-tac. Parecía hacerlo a propósito.

_Ah, como deseo que esto termine_ pensó, refiriéndose a la clase.

_¿Escuché la palabra "deseo"? ¿Es que acaso el Maou ya tiene uno más en mente? ¡Venga! ¡Cuéntemelo!_

_¿Ahora estás en mi mente? ¡Cotilla! ¡¿Qué clase de alucinación eres?!_ Se preguntó, acariciándose el mentón con la goma de borrar del lápiz amarillo que sujetaba, mientras que veía a su profesora escribir algunas frases en inglés en el pizarrón, subrayando palabras clave. Mordió el lápiz y sonrió tontamente: debía de estar demasiado sugestionado como para escuchar la voz de esa tal Hisae dentro de su cabeza. En verdad que ya se le estaba yendo la mano con eso de imaginar cosas.

…

… _Maou heika…_

…

—¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Sal de mi cabeza!

—¡Shibuya, guarda silencio en mi clase!

**& /&/&**

Una vez hubo comenzado el descanso, como si estuviera en alguna clase de manga  _shōjo,_ Yuuri se escabulló a la azotea del instituto, arrastrando su bolso por las escaleras, abriendo la puerta de un empujón y cerrándola de golpe a sus espaldas. Una vez estuvo seguro de estar completamente solo, cerró los ojos y, al abrirlos de nuevo, tuvo a Hisae delante de él, tan atractiva como la vez anterior, pero con el cabello mutado del rojo fuego a café chocolatoso y habiendo dejado de lado su plagio exhibicionista de las ropas de Cecile, llevando ahora un conjunto más serio, compuesto por un jumper negro y una camisa verde claro. Ya no se veía tan salvaje como la noche pasada.

—¡Eres real!—soltó el Maou, tapándose los ojos con una mano, viendo entre los dedos. La otra, se limitó a esperar que saliera de su estupor—¡Por todos los buenos bates del mundo que lo eres!

—¿Quieres tocar para asegurarte aun más?—se burló ella, haciendo un gesto de encogimiento de hombros que terminó turbando mucho más al Rey.

—¡No! ¡No caeré en bajas tentaciones! ¡Tengo pareja y la respeto mucho!—aulló, agitando la cabeza vertiginosamente de un lado a otro—Solo… ¡Demonios! En verdad pensé que estaba soñando—y chasqueó los dedos en señal de haber pescado un cabo suelto—¿O si lo estoy y aun no despierto? ¿Es algo así como esa vez en la que Conrad me consiguió una de las almohadas rosas de Anissina?—Y miró por encima de su hombro, como si quisiera comprobar la localización de dicha almohada ahí, luego se palmeó la frente y se pellizcó con fuerza un brazo, haciendo una mueca de dolor mientras que exclamaba cómicamente "¡Ouch, ouch, ouch!".

Hisae le miró casi con pena.

—¿Terminaste?

Y Yuuri, deseando convertirse repentinamente en un pequeño ratoncito con una cálida y cómoda madriguera en la que refugiarse y alejarse de todas esas rarezas provenientes de Shin Makoku, asintió resignadamente.

—Ya, de acuerdo, eres real—declaró, levantando ambas manos en ademán conciliador.

—Lo soy—acotó ella, asintiendo con la cabeza—Ahora ¿Cuál es ese nuevo deseo que tienes en mente?—preguntó.

Yuuri la miró con repentino pavor.

—¡Eso fue un error!—aclaró—Quería que mi clase se terminara y ya sucedió.

Hisae sacudió la cabeza, se encontraba un tanto decepcionada.

—Eso es una verdadera lástima—dijo con la voz apagada—Hace siglos que no concedía deseos a nadie, me siento un tanto oxidada (y quizás eso explique lo malo del deseo de ayer). Incluso, si solamente me pidiera cosas pequeñas y completamente triviales, se las concedería con gusto—afirmó.

Yuuri estuvo tentado de pedirle algo para el almuerzo, pero se contuvo haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad. Repentinamente, a la cabeza se le vino una imagen de Wolfram durmiendo a su lado, quizás algún recuerdo de las muchas veces en las que se despertaba debido a algún ruido proveniente del balcón y se lo quedaba mirando. Hisae pareció ser testigo de dicha imagen—después de todo, podía hablar telepáticamente con él, según había dado a entender—y, como si quisiera burlarse, se le colgó del cuello.

—Lo que su majestad desea es esto ¿o no?—Y Yuuri sintió que se le doblaban las piernas al reconocer la voz de su prometido como la que le hablaba en esos momentos.

Llevó sus orbes en dirección a Hisae, demasiado pegada a él como para tener que esforzarse mucho y, justo enfrente de su cara se topó con los ojos verdes de Wolfram, siendo estos enmarcados levemente por juguetones rizos dorados que se fugaban de su cabellera para brincotear sobre su cara. Yuuri aspiró tan profundo como si pensara zambullirse en una piscina y, posando sus manos en los hombros de  _ese_ "Wolfram", empujó hacia atrás. Se turbó sobre manera al ver a la imitación del mazoku usando la ropa femenina de Hisae.

—¡Al Wolfram real!—escupió, ofendiéndose ligeramente por la acción de la chica, echando a andar en dirección a la malla ciclónica de color verde que se encargaba de evitar que nadie cayera desde la azotea.

A sus espaldas, Hisae volvió a su aspecto de siempre.

—Eso tiene una solución muy simple—y, andando en su dirección, le posó un brazo en el hombro—Regrese a Shin Makoku y aclare las cosas.

—¿Qué sabes tú de Shin Makoku? ¿Qué sabes tú de aclarar las cosas? He peleado muchas veces con Wolfram y sé que al final siempre terminamos bien. A él no le gusta hablar de los asuntos que provocan nuestras disputas porque es incómodo y a mí tampoco me agrada ahondar en ello porque me apena.

—A veces es mejor solucionar las cosas  _hablando_ que solo mirándose a los ojos y guardando quejas en un saquito que con el paso del tiempo estallara.

—No recuerdo haber deseado tu opinión—y se sintió demasiado irreverente. Bajó el rostro y suspiró—Pero gracias por ella.

Hisae, a su lado, puso el mismo rostro que hubiera usado alguien ofendido.

—¿Cuesta mucho decir "Perdóname, fue mi culpa"?

—No. Lo que cuesta trabajo es sentir esas disculpas verdaderamente—suspiró el Rey.

Los dos guardaron silencio un rato y, pegando Yuuri su cabeza a la malla de metal, aferrándose a los pequeños rombitos que la componían con las manos, susurró:

—No me gusta pelear con él. Nunca me ha gustado. Wolfram siempre lleva las de ganar: cada palabra que sale de su boca es como un veneno letal que se te clava en lo más hondo del pecho antes de que puedas protestar. Y duelen mucho más cuando las dice estando de malas que cuando se le salen sin querer. Lo peor de todo, es que suele molestarse a veces por cosas que uno no piensa que le puedan llegar a fastidiar.

—A nadie le gusta discutir con la persona a la que ama.

—No.

—Uhm… Me viene la idea de un posible deseo a la mente—sonrió ella, frotándose las manos cual mosca traviesa.

Yuuri asintió con la cabeza. Le pesara o no, a él también se le había ocurrido uno. De nueva cuenta, esa sensación de injusticia hacia Wolfram por desear cosas al respecto de su persona le nacía en el pecho pero… quería probar. Quería saber si Wolfram podía llegar a ser diferente y si todo pudiera ser, de cierto modo, mejor entre ellos de esa manera.

— _Yo deseo que Wolfram sea alguien de una sola emoción… es decir, que no sea tan cambiante, que se mantenga en un solo estado de ánimo ¿Me expli…?_

Pero, tal y como había sucedido la noche pasada, una fuerte nube de humo le envolvió, siendo esta vez de color café en vez de rojo, mareándole al grado que se fue de espaldas contra la malla, resbalando por esta y la pared de concreto hasta quedar tumbado en el suelo…

**& /&/&**

Cuando despertó, Yuuri se descubrió tumbado en un sofá de piel bastante largo y con forma un tanto ovalada. Tenía un diario sobre las piernas, abierto en la sección de deportes y de inmediato sus ojos se clavaron en una nota sobre beisbol, sin embargo, al terminarse esta, sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelvo al leer el nombre de Wolfram en una nota también deportiva, claro. Estaba por indagar en ella cuando el golpe de una toalla caliente le dio en la cabeza.

—Y será mejor que comiences a relajarte porque, de lo contrario, te ganarás algo peor que una tortícolis cualquiera—dijo la inconfundible voz de Wolfram a sus espaldas—Maldita obsesión esa que tienes de salir a correr todas las mañanas. Mira que quien debería hacerlo, a todo caso, sería yo.

Yuuri, sorprendido, dejó el diario a un lado y se quitó la toalla de la cabeza, sintiendo, con ese simple movimiento, un fuerte dolor entre el hombro derecho y el cuello que le hizo torcer el gesto. Aplicó la toalla ardiendo sobre la zona lastimada y el calor le ayudó en la relajación de los músculos.

—Wolfram—llamó, levantando la mirada y viendo delante de si una enorme y bonita pantalla LCD apagada, a cuyos lados se encontraba apostado un teatro en casa, colocada sobre una base de fino roble barnizado.

Ahora que se fijaba, estaba en una enorme habitación pintada de blanco, con alfombra acolchada que podía sentir ahora bajo sus pies descalzos, alumbrada dócilmente con la tenue luz amarilla de lamparillas de pantalla negra apostadas en cada una de las esquinas de dicha habitación. A su derecha había un ventanal cubierto con pesadas cortinas de color rojo y a su izquierda un librero cargado de diversas novelas y enciclopedias. Miró a su espalda y, a unos cuantos metros de él, descubrió lo que parecía ser el acceso a un largo pasillo que conducía a otras zonas de aquel sitio y, lo más impactante de todo, un enorme estante cargado de trofeos.

—¿Quieres tallarines para cenar o sushi?

—Su…sushi—respondió Yuuri, embobado, viendo a Wolfram aparecer por el pasillo que había visto antes, usando simplemente un par de bermudas de color blanco con una franja roja a ambos lados, dejando ver en si toda la perfección de su cuerpo.

Yuuri se estremeció al notar lo cuadrado de su abdomen y la fuerza que parecían tener sus brazos. Jadeando, resolvió mirarlo de pies a cabeza, fijándose en el vello dorado de sus piernas descubiertas y la simetría perfecta de sus hombros y su cuello largo. La melena leonina le rozaba los hombros y sus ojos verdes se veían ocultos por el espeso flequillo, el cual se apartó del camino con un gesto de la mano.

—Pues sushi será —asintió, tomando el teléfono inalámbrico colocado en una mesilla al lado de la entrada del pasillo y marcando un número que, al parecer, estaba grabado en la memoria del aparato.

Yuuri, mientras tanto, se vio a si mismo hiperventilando. Esta vez, Wolfram no parecía tener nada extraño en su persona como la vez anterior, se veía tan normal como siempre y eso era  _bueno._ Sin embargo, sin confiarse del todo, Yuuri respiró profundo cuantas veces su sistema se lo permitió ante los choques confusos de su mente y se levantó de su asiento, aplicando de nuevo la toalla caliente a su cuello molido, echando a andar en dirección a un mueble colocado al lado del librero, en donde se encontraban unas cuantas fotografías cerca a un pequeño plato de porcelana en donde se encontraban un par de llaves, quizás de aquella casa.

Yuuri centró la vista en las fotografías y descubrió en ellas que, al parecer, se encontraba de nuevo en un universo alterno. En la primera que tomó, rectangular y con marco dorado, se podía ver a Anissina, usando un bello vestido de noche, al lado de un serio y recatado Gwendal en lo que parecía ser una ceremonia de entrega de premios. La observó con más detalle y detrás de aquellos dos, vio un largo lazo que rezaba  _Premio Nobel de Química._

En verdad que no le sorprendería mucho que, en la Tierra, Anissina ganara algo así.

Miró una fotografía más, esta vez enmarcada en un pequeño porta retratos de madera fina y adornado con flores secas, en donde se mostraba a un atractivo Conrart a la orilla de un río y vestido con el chaleco típico del pescador, sosteniendo una caña y sonriendo armoniosamente a la cámara, disfrutando de su hobby. Para alguien tan pacifico como él—a menos de que estuviera metido a mitad de una guerra o en un juego acalorado de beisbol—aquel pasatiempo relajado sentaba bastante bien.

Al final, Yuuri tomó la tercera y última foto en la repisa y la observó detenidamente. Se trataba de él y Wolfram en un parque de diversiones, trepados en un carrusel con Greta, sonriendo a la cámara de forma agradable y divertida y mientras que saludaban con la mano.

—Greta—susurró de forma distraída, viendo la imagen de la niña montada en el caballo de plástico, recordando con cierta desazón lo ocurrido el día pasado, cuando había estado a punto de caer de un caballo real.

—¿También la extrañas? Bueno, vuelven a fin de mes. Esperemos que esta vez Madre cumpla con sus tiempos y no decida perderse otros cinco meses más por Europa en sus dichosos viajes "en busca del amor"—Comentó Wolfram a sus espaldas, dejando en su soporte el teléfono, metiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos de sus bermudas, andando hasta él y dándole una palmada en la espalda—Ya sabemos que va más por compras que por otra cosa—Yuuri asintió torpemente—Por cierto, Shouri llamó esta mañana invitándonos a comer a su casa con tus padres y su esposa el domingo, pero como no estabas, le dije que llamarías esta noche para confirmar.

—Ah, sí—masculló el moreno, un tanto confundido.

¿Vivía solo con Wolfram? ¿Enserio? ¿Siendo tan jóvenes? ¡¿Pero qué demonios?!

Sin embargo, no tuvo mucho tiempo para desperdiciar pensando pues, en ese instante, los labios del atractivo rubio chocaron con los suyos. Yuuri se sobresaltó un tanto asustado, mas no se alejó al adivinar en la boca de su compañero el calor de antaño. No era lo mismo que besarse con el chico-sexy-nerd: eso era más bien como besar al chico-sexy-de-siempre.

Las manos largas de Wolfram aferraron los costados de Yuuri y este imitó el acto. Fue Wolfram quien pidió permiso de invasión y Yuuri se vio concediéndoselo libremente. Aquel chico ya era más el Wolfram de siempre, no tan extraño como el anterior y mucho más aceptable. Yuuri se descubrió bajando una de sus manos por la espalda desnuda del otro y este se alejó levemente de su cuerpo.

—Guardemos esto para después de la cena ¿Vale? Una cosa a la vez—señaló, dando un juguetón empujón en el pecho del Maou, haciendo que este se ruborizara—¿Ya viste las notas sobre el evento pasado?—preguntó a continuación, sentándose ahora en el sillón que Yuuri había abandonado—Creo que nos fue bien. No, espera, no creo: Nos fue bien—se corrigió—Tenemos una racha ganadora bastante buena y prometo que pienso mantenerme así.

Y Yuuri perdió el hilo de las cosas levemente. Estaba entre fascinado y conmocionado de haber encontrado a un Wolfram tan común, cuando se había estado esperando alguna belleza exótica como el chico de gafas y chaleco a rombitos. Se sentó junto a Wolfram y preguntó:

—¿Beisbol?

Y Wolfram le observó un tanto confundido.

—¿Qué si quiero ver beisbol? Pues… como sea. ¿A ti te gusta, no?—y le pasó el alargado control de la TV, el cual había estado reposando a su lado.

Yuuri se encogió de hombros y encendió el televisor, buscando algún partido por la señal de cable. Wolfram, mientras tanto, se dedicó a hojear el diario, mordiéndose los labios y soltando pequeñas exclamaciones al aire con cada nota que veía. Al poco rato, llamaron a la puerta, valiéndose de un timbre con sonido elegante.

—Debe ser la cena ¿Abres?

Y Yuuri se encogió de hombros una vez más, levantándose.

Extrañamente, sus pies sabían hacia dónde ir. Recorrió el largo pasillo oscuro por el que había visto a Wolfram aparecer y salió a lo que parecía ser el recibidor de un bonito y cómodo apartamento, vio las ramificaciones de diversos pasillos y, dejándolos pasar de largo, se encaminó hacia la que sabía como puerta de entrada.

Al abrirla, se topó con Hisae.

—¡Tú!

—¡Aquí tiene su sushi, señor!—Y Yuuri, repentinamente, se sintió acosado.

Para cuando volvió al salón en donde había dejado a Wolfram, cargando las bandejas con la cena, se percató de que Wolfram había dejado el diario de lado y ahora se dedicaba a jugar entretenidamente con lo que parecía ser un PSP. Yuuri se preguntó si encontraría demasiados cambios en el chico rubio en comparación a su Wolfram de siempre. Hasta el momento, este no le había parecido tan… surrealista, como el anterior.

—Uh, por fin—sonrió el chico rubio, viendo a Yuuri colocar las bandejas en una mesa estirada de madera que más parecía una barra de equilibrio para practicar gimnasia por su delgadez que otra cosa. Wolfram se sentó en la alfombra y Yuuri le imitó poco después.

Se sentía cómodo y a gusto completamente.

—Esta será mi última comida por placer—comentó de repente Wolfram, con la vista clavada en el televisor y llevándose a la boca un poco del alimento que le correspondía. Yuuri sintió un escalofrío.

—¿Eh?

—Ya sabes, mañana y eso. Mi vida cambiará completamente, lo sé—y movió la cabeza de arriba abajo, como queriendo hacer énfasis en sus palabras—Nací para ese momento.

Yuuri se sintió repentinamente asustado. Estaba en una dimensión que no conocía, con un Wolfram que, aunque no tan anormal, era diferente y por lo tanto extraño, descubriendo y a la vez ya sabiendo cosas que le causaban un ligero sobresalto… era como si se tratara de un sueño y a la vez de una pesadilla, de algo bueno y algo malo… muy extrañamente, quería despertar y seguir dormido.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¡Esa es la actitud!—Rió Wolfram—si pierdo la batalla, promete que no te deprimirás ¿vale? habré dado lo mejor de mí y eso será lo importante. Lo hemos hablado mucho ¿verdad? Aunque tenga que partir… pues tú seguirás en esto. Te conseguirás a alguien más.

Y Yuuri sintió un fuerte escalofrío recorriéndole la espina dorsal.

—Wolfram, enserio ¿de qué estás hablando?

Pero el rubio no respondió, se limitó a destrozar el sushi con los palillos de forma violenta mientras que una sonrisa brillante se extendía por sus tersos labios.

**& /&/&**

Pero Wolfram solamente se había reído. Había dicho después "Estoy de buenas, estoy feliz, nada me afecta" y había seguido comiendo alegremente aunque con una leve mueca de turbación en el rostro que había conseguido ensombrecer sus facciones. Después de eso, Yuuri se había visto impedido para comer algo más.

En esos momentos, ambos se encontraban en el lecho: Wolfram mantenía ambos brazos tras su nuca, mirando la claridad de la luna por la enorme ventana que se encontraba detrás de su cama y Yuuri contemplándolo a él, encogido contra sus almohadas. Sin pensárselo mucho, levantó la mano izquierda y acarició el pecho de Wolfram, como hacía a veces cuando el chico no podía dormir porque algo le perturbaba, jugando cínicamente con el ligero vello dorado que ahí se encontraba, ese que siempre le provocaba ciertas ondas envidiosas. Wolfram le miró y sonrió levemente.

—¿Qué te aqueja?—preguntó el moreno.

—Perder.

Y Yuuri cerró los ojos, sintiéndose un tanto cansado.

¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? ¿Perder? ¿Perder qué? Wolfram sonaba un tanto pesimista al mencionar esa palabra por lo que a la mente de Yuuri se proyectaban cientos de cosas extrañas bailoteando alrededor de esa simple dicción.

_Aunque tenga que partir… pues tú seguirás en esto. Te conseguirás a alguien más._

—Wolf, yo nunca me conseguiré a alguien más—prometió.

Wolfram soltó un bufido bajo.

—Ya hablamos de esto: si me tengo que ir, tú conseguirás a alguien más ¡Aunque sabes que siempre permaneceré a tu lado vigilándote, enclenque!—amenazó, aferrándole por el cabello y plantándole un beso en la boca que le sacó el aire.

Yuuri se sintió rebosante de alegría al oír el viejo mote de su prometido por lo que, aferrando la nuca llena de cabellos dorados de su pareja, devolvió el beso con efusividad.

**& /&/&**

Al despertar a la mañana siguiente, le sorprendió sobremanera que, apenas dos minutos después de haber abierto los ojos, el teléfono comenzara a sonar en la mesita de noche de su lado de la cama. Lo tomó con pereza, sintiendo a Wolfram enredado contra su cuerpo de forma cálida aun, y se lo llevó al oído mientras que acariciaba la sedosa espalda que se encontraba a su disposición.

—¡Yuu-chan!

—¡Mamá!—soltó, un tanto sorprendido al reconocer su vocecilla cantarina al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Cómo esta Wolf-chan? ¿Menos nervioso? ¿Más tranquilo? ¿Más relajado? ¿Ha estado tomando el té que le envié? Espero que sí, Yuuri, es tu obligación protegerlo ¿recuerdas? No debe ser nada fácil enfrentar un estrés tan fuerte como el que ha de estar sintiendo en estos momentos por lo que se avecina. Tu padre, Shouri, Kaori y yo estaremos apoyándolos a ambos ¿vale? Por otro lado ¿Ha visto a su psicólogo?

—Eh, ma… ¿de qué estás hablando?

—¡De esta tarde, Yuuri, de esta tarde! ¡Oh, ya hoy! ¡Ya hoy!—y echó a reír.

—¿Hoy?

—Promete que cuidarás a Wolf-chan, Yuu-chan—pidió—Ahora tengo que salir, pero por la tarde llamaré una vez más para hablar con él ¿De acuerdo? ¡O los veremos allá!

—Ahhh—pero antes de que pudiera decir o mascullar algo más, Jennifer cortó comunicación. Yuuri volvió a colocar el teléfono en donde debía estar y, volviéndose hacia el Wolfram recostado contra su pecho, le apresó con fuerza, como siempre hacia las mañanas de viernes en Shin Makoku, cuando Gwendal se hacía más cargo que ninguna otra cosa del trabajo, cuando Günter se ocupaba de salir a dar una vuelta por los terrenos de la capital con su hija, cuando podían perderse un rato por alguno de los invernaderos, intercambiando caricias y roces entre los cientos de plantíos de flores sin tener mucho hacer.

¿Alguna enfermedad quizás? ¿Se trataría de alguna operación riesgosa? ¿Por qué todos parecían tan excitados y a la vez decaídos con la mención de lo que ocurriría esa tarde? No le quedó más que esperar las horas que restaban para que ese momento llegara y poder saberlo al fin.

**& /&/&**

—¡¿Una arena de boxeo?!—bramó, sintiendo que Wolfram lo conducía por uno de los largos pasillos iluminados con luces de neón azules que conducían a los camerinos.

Wolfram le había llevado ahí conduciendo un bonito auto compacto que habían sacado de la pensión del edificio en el que vivían—por más raro que sonara para Yuuri, aparte del hecho de que Wolfram condujera a la perfección—y, al bajarse y ver el sitio en donde se encontraban, no había podido hacer más que quedarse con la boca abierta: ¡¿Enserio?!

Wolfram llevaba una maleta deportiva de tela cargada al hombro, de aspecto pesado, y vestía un conjunto deportivo de color rojo y blanco. Una vez entraron a la habitación que correspondía al rubio, este se sentó en una banca alargada y, calmado, tomó agua de una botella deportiva plástica.

—Esta noche se decide si me quedo en el boxeo o no, Yuuri—dijo, sonando serio y emocionado a la vez—Juro que si no gano esta pelea, no vuelvo a boxear—aseveró, volviendo a beber de la botella mientras que Yuuri seguía pasmado parado delante de la puerta—Pero tu seguirás en esto, me lo prometiste. Serás el manager de alguien más.

—¡¿Ma…ma…manager?!

Sin embargo, en ese momento la puerta se abrió y entró un hombre alto y fornido que se quedó mirando al joven rubio. Yuuri, que había terminado estampado contra la pared de al lado por el impacto de la puerta en su espalda, tardó un poco en componerse.

—Bielefeld ¿Cómo vas con tu control de la ira?—preguntó el sujeto grandote, colgando un par de pesados guantes de box en un gancho. Wolfram sonrió.

—Mucho mejor—aseguró—Mi psicólogo dice que mientras no haya nada que perturbe mi estado emocional durante la pelea, el otro sujeto no corre peligro.

—¡Eso es genial! ¡Shibuya! ¿Le obligaste a hacer los ejercicios de cardio que te recomendé?—preguntó, girándose a ver a un aturdido Yuuri.

—Jodió con eso toda la semana—se quejó Wolfram, aunque sonriendo.

Se levantó de su asiento y bajó el zipper de su chamarra, sacándosela y dejándola caer en la banca, siguiendo con la playera y después el pantalón. A Yuuri no le agradó en lo más mínimo que lo hiciera delante del otro sujeto, pero la molestia se le fue por completo al notar el abdomen de Wolfram.

—¡Ah, se notan más!—exclamó, acercándose a Wolfram y pasando una de sus manos por el estomago tableado.

—¿Enserio? Yo los veo igual que siempre—aseguró Wolfram, imitando el movimiento de la mano de Yuuri por encima de su piel, claramente, sin imaginarse que el comentario del otro se debía a que, como soldado, nunca había visto a Wolfram tan marcado a pesar de que le ganaba a él.

—¿Cómo lo haces? Eh, eh ¿Cómo lo haces?—insistió, picoteando sin pena el cuerpo de su pareja en las zonas duras de su torso—¡Yo no estoy así ni con mi kit de musculación! ¡Mil yenes tirados a la basura!—se quejó. Wolfram le tomó por las muñecas y le apartó de una bendita vez de si para poder vestirse una vez más, sacando las cosas que llevaba en su maleta para ello.

—Cómo rayos quieres marcarte, Shibuya, si lo único que haces es salir a correr en las mañanas y hacer abdominales cada que te acuerdas, deberías de compartir la rutina cardio de Bielefeld, un poco de kickboxing de vez en cuando tampoco sale malo—aconsejó el hombre, palmeando la espalda de Yuuri de forma tal que lo lanzó de lleno contra la banca donde Wolfram se encontraba sentado de nuevo, habiéndose puesto ya un short de color azul oscuro con franjas blancas a los lados debajo del cual se encontraba ya él  _protector de bajos_ , comenzando a atarse las agujetas de los botines deportivas.

—Yuuri también tiene una buena rutina—defendió Wolfram, apretando la agujeta del botín para que esta no aflojara—y se alimenta bien. Si tan solo le gustara un poco más el box y no ese deporte de nenas del beisbol, todo estaría bien.

—¡El beisbol no es un deporte de nenas!—ladró Yuuri, haciendo un gesto ofendido con el puño en dirección a su pareja—¡Che! ¡Si tan solo aprendieras a apreciarlo un poco más!

—Bueno, no me hago corriendo por ahí, barriéndome como idiota en la tierra o blandiendo un bate sin la seguridad de que golpearé una pelota—se encogió de hombros—prefiero los deportes de contacto.

—Chico—sonrió el grandote, cruzando los musculosos brazos sobre el pecho—A ti lo que te gusta es golpear.

—Por supuesto—sonrió Wolfram, mientras que Yuuri pasaba saliva a sus espaldas.

—Eres un lord mocoso violento.

—Y tu un idiota—sonrió. Curiosamente, Yuuri no se sintió  _muy_ ofendido con eso.

El hombre dio una palmada y avanzó hacia a puerta.

—Bueno, suerte, Bielefeld, que esta vez no se te pase la mano. Recuerda: estás golpeando humanos, no sacos de box ¿Vale?

—¡Joder! ¡Todo este tiempo pensé que era al revés!—bromeó, haciendo una voz aguda y levantando su mano contra la frente en un gesto melodramático luego, componiéndose de la risa, asintió con la cabeza—Descuida, me controlaré—prometió, sacando las vendas para las manos de un bolso pequeño de su maleta.

—Más te vale—amenazó el otro—No queremos vernos en pleitos legales de nuevo—y, sonriendo, salió por fin. Wolfram suspiró, mirando a Yuuri y tendiéndole las vendas para que le ayudara a ponérselas—No creo matar a nadie esta vez.

—¡¿Esta vez?!

—¡Es broma!—rió Wolfram, tendiéndole una de sus blancas manos para que la cubriera. Yuuri comenzó a hacerlo como si ya fuera experto en la rutina, sorprendiéndose—La verdad es que me ha ido bien con eso del control de la ira y bla, bla, bla. Ya no tengo ganas de moler a nadie a golpes ni de soltar palabrotas contra cualquiera solo porque vuela la mosca: ah, la vida es tan dulce así.

—Ehm…

Ah, sí tan solo el Wolfram de Shin Makoku también supiera aguantar una terapia de control de la ira… Al menos este no tenía maryoku.

_Ah, pero tiene puños letales_ le recordó la voz cotilla. Yuuri se dio una patada mental: al menos, el majutsu de fuego podía contrarrestarlo con sus dragones de agua pero para los puños solo recordaba un vago consejo que Shouri le había dado para soportar a los "vagos" cuando comenzaba a ir al colegio: "Hazte bolita y al suelo". Ajá, como si eso sirviera de algo. La última vez que había enfrentado a vagos, el delincuente A y el delincuente B lo habían metido de cabeza a un baño de señoritas.

—Me parece muy extraña esta escena—comentó de repente Wolfram. Yuuri le miró—Cuando comenzamos a salir, cuando dejaste de ser solo mi manager, también estábamos así. Es curioso… porque hoy puedo dejar el boxeo para siempre en caso de no ganar.

—No pienses de forma negativa—aconsejó el moreno, terminando de vendar la mano derecha y yéndose con la izquierda.

—Yuuri, no es momento para que me ponga cursi, pero tengo que darte las gracias: sin ti, en estos momentos no estaría aquí. Has sido un genial manager (enclenque, pero genial), tu apoyo ha valido mucho para mí (aunque seas un tanto corto de palabras y poco creativo), pero siempre estás ahí, apoyándome (y distrayéndome con tu cara bonita) y eso para mí es lo que cuenta—sonrió.

Yuuri tenía una gotita de sudor resbalando por su sien izquierda: Wolfram le había encontrado un "pero" a todas "sus" virtudes.

—Me alegra estar ahí para ti—murmuró.

Wolfram asintió con la cabeza y se adelantó a besarlo.

—Esta pelea es decisiva para mí. No sabes cuánto agradezco que estés aquí.

**& /&/&**

Y así pareció ser al momento en el que, con las gradas enormes llenas, las luces encendidas a toda potencia y con un referí malhumorado mirando su reloj parado sobre la lona, se anunció el comienzo del conteo de tiempo para que el enfrentamiento comenzara. Yuuri, siempre a su lado, vio como un hombre se encargaba de pesar a Wolfram para registrarlo, y como un miembro del personal de arbitraje se encargaba de asegurarse que no llevara ninguna clase de joyería dañina consigo.

—¿Me aceitas?—preguntó el rubio a Yuuri, señalándole con la cabeza un pequeño frasco de aceite con aroma a sándalo.

Yuuri no pudo evitar ruborizarse: el Wolfram de Shin Makoku le había hecho muchas veces la misma pregunta aunque en un contexto completamente diferente.

—Si—asintió, tomando el frasco y echando un poco en sus manos para comenzar frotando los hombros del rubio, bajando por su pecho y terminando en su espalda. Como sabia gracias a la mami TV, echó un poco más sobre el rostro de Wolfram, encargándose de mojar bien las cejas y el mentón, procurando así que, en caso de un mal golpe de parte del contrincante, los guantes pudieran resbalar bien por la cara del rubio.

—No puedo creer que te golpearan—señaló, viendo como Wolfram se ponía en pie. Incluso él, el día en el que lo había abofeteado y de esa forma marcado la pauta del compromiso, se había abstenido de soltar un puñetazo a semejante cara tan bonita, conformándose con una palmada—Creo que, si Miguel Ángel viera semejante muestra de salvajismo en contra de alguien con la cara de cielo que tú tienes, se moriría de indignación—aseguró.

—¡Hey! ¡Ese fue bueno! Tus tácticas de seducción van mejorando—y le guiñó un ojo, haciendo que el moreno se ruborizara.

—No fue un piropo—negó. Wolfram se levantó de la silla en donde se había encontrado sentado y le dio una palmada en la espalda mientras que el ayudante del referí que se había asegurado de que sus guantes estuvieran limpios (sin nada oculto e hiriente bajo ellos) le ayudaba a colocárselos.

—Deséame suerte, Yuuri—pidió el rubio cuando fue hora de sacarse el batín y subir a la lona.

Yuuri se adelantó un poco y le dio un golpe amistoso en el brazo, al que Wolfram respondió con una sonrisa confiada.

**& /&/&**

Al paso de los minutos, Yuuri estaba colgando de uno del poste en la esquina que correspondía a Wolfram: en verdad que este tenía una buena derecha pero el sujeto contra el que peleaba también. No se había librado de unos buenos puñetazos y eso le preocupaba a Yuuri pues, cada que veía el rostro del rubio, notaba en este una mueca sombría de ira asesina.

Solo esperaba que se tratara de una mueca "común y corriente" de esas que se generan en los deportes que se practica por mera concentración y no una "peligrosa" que significara que la vida del otro oponente corría peligro. Tratándose de Wolfram, era mucho más probable la segunda opción.

Yuuri le vio lanzar un guantazo contra el rostro de su contrincante y a este caer contra las cuerdas del ring, cosa que le hizo lanzar unos cuantos vítores en apoyo a su pareja. Wolfram, sudando, se dejó caer en el banquillo de su esquina, colgando los brazos de las cuerdas, mientras que el moreno le pasaba una toalla por la frente.

—Vamos bien—jadeó. Cuando su contrincante se levantó, el también lo hizo. Yuuri pasó saliva.

Ahora, el otro sujeto parecía estar molesto, tanto o más que Wolfram, y más que una expresión de sano deporte en la cara, tenía las mismas ansias asesinas que el otro boxeador. Yuuri, que sentía el corazón latiéndole a mil, soltó una exclamación grosera al ver a Wolfram tambalearse tras un bien acertado puñetazo de su contrincante.

—¡Wolfram! ¡Concéntrate!—berreó, blandiendo el puño al viento. Uno de sus zapatos resbaló al borde del ring y cayó hacia atrás estrepitosamente. Para ese momento, Wolfram recibió tal puñetazo, que terminó colgando de las cuerdas, saltando de arriba abajo debido a la elasticidad de estas, topándose con una imagen bastante particular: Yuuri había terminado encima de una de las camareras que andaban por el sitio vendiendo cerveza, una de sus manos estaba en un sitio inconveniente en la anatomía de la chica y, desde la perspectiva del rubio, sus caras estaban lo suficientemente juntas como para crear la mala impresión de besarse, a pesar de que realmente Yuuri moqueaba y la chica le lanzaba cientos de improperios.

—¡Yuuri!

—¡Wo…Wo…Wolfram!—y fue que, metiéndose por debajo de la última cuerda, Wolfram se estiró lo suficiente como para alcanzar el suelo y hacerse con el cuello de Yuuri usando su brazo como si fuera un gancho—¡Wolfram! ¡¿Y el asalto?! ¡Me estás asfixiando!

—¡Qué asalto ni que mierda! ¡Que cojones se supone que estás haciendo, manager pelotudo! ¡¿Ah?! ¡Jodiéndome encima de un ring mientras tú andas de pica-flor con cuanta falda se te pasa por delante!—bramó, trepando a Yuuri a la lona y derribándolo en esta, el contrincante, mientras tanto, quiso aprovechar la ventaja que eso le daba, intentó dejar al rubio nocaut, sin embargo, fue él quien terminó de esta manera, habiéndole propinado Wolfram un reluciente puño de fuego en la mandíbula que le lanzó hasta el otro lado de la lona, con un bonito sonido de impacto de guantes de velcro—¡¿Crees que es fácil manejar todo este estrés, maldito?! ¡¿Crees que es fácil verte coqueteando con una tipa mientras me parten la cara en el ring?!

—¡Wolfram, es un malentendido! ¡Déjame explicarte!—se arrastró Yuuri por el ring—¡Yo no quería tocarle su…! ¡Se me fue la mano y…! ¡No! ¡No se me fue la mano! ¡Me caí!—y, al ver a Wolfram perseguirle por la lona con aire homicida, se posó de rodillas y trató de huir de él gateando mientras no dejaba de tartamudear al sentir que su vida corría verdadero peligro—. ¡Error! ¡Error! ¡Wolfram, fue un error! ¡Control de la ira! ¡Recuerda, control de la ira!

Pero, en eso, Wolfram le sujetó por la pierna, aun llevando puestos los guantes y le arrastró hasta si por la lona, mientras que las uñas de Yuuri la rasgaban como pasaba en las películas de horror.

—¡Que te crea tu madre!

—¡Yo no le creo, Wolf-chan!—se escuchó desde las gradas—¡Yuu-chan tiene que aprender a respetar a su pareja!

—¡No me ayudes, ma! ¡Wolfram!—volvió a chillar Yuuri, teniendo a Wolfram encima de él, listo para soltar el primer puñetazo—Fue…—pero, antes de que terminara de decir aquello, un guante rojo le pasó rozando la mejilla izquierda, cosa que le hizo sentir pavor—…U-un error—graznó—Re-respira, recuerda: hee, hee, hoo, hee, hee, hoo ¡hazlo conmigo sino no funciona!

—¡Y una coña!—y ahí fue el segundo guantazo. Yuuri se vio esquivándolo por poco y gracias a haber tropezado con sus propios pies—¡Eso no funciona! ¡Llevo meses estresado y deseando golpear algo!

—¡No tengo por qué ser yo! ¡Wolfram, aprende de los errores de Mike Tyson!

—¡¿Quién lo dice?!

—¡Yo!

Y Wolfram, iracundo, lanzó el tercer puñetazo. Yuuri se vio derribado. Cayó boca abajo en la lona y, adolorido, se arrastró hasta el borde de esta, deseando escapar, sin embargo, Wolfram estaba detrás de él como un ente maligno con ganas de destazarle.

—¡Me arrepiento de mi…!

—¡Qué bueno que lo hagas!—y de nuevo, Wolfram le sujetó por una de las piernas, arrastrándole hacia atrás. Yuuri se sujetó de una de las cuerdas, la cual se estiró junto con él mientras que Wolfram buscaba alejarlo de su vía de escape.

— _¡Me arrepiento de mi deseo!—_ Logró berrear al fin, justo a tiempo de evitar un golpe esta vez bien dado de parte del rubio.

La neblina café se cernió sobre ellos y en poco, todo se terminó.

**& /&/&**

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, Hisae se limaba las uñas de pie a su lado, mirándole de forma tan cínica, que hizo sentir a Yuuri desdichado.

—¿Y? ¿Qué tal fue?

—A ti te gusta joderme la vida. ¡Wolfram boxeador! ¡En Shin Makoku al menos golpea sin guantes!—se lamentó.

Hisae sonrió, complacida.

—Pensé que no te gustaba que fuera tan violento.

—¡Me gusta que sea violento porque sé que sabe controlarse! ¡El Wolfram del deseo estaba dispuesto a matarme!

—Oh…—murmuró ella, mirando hacia el frente, seria. Repentinamente, recobró la sonrisa—¿Cuál es el siguiente deseo?

—¡Ninguno!

—¡Aburrido!

Pero a Yuuri no le interesó semejante calificativo con tal de no volver a sufrir. Anduvo hacia las escaleras que conducían a los pisos inferiores del colegio, pensando que el Wolfram de Shin Makoku al menos le tenía el respeto Rey/Soldado. Sí, amaba mil veces al Wolfram de Shin Makoku!

 


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando Yuuri se apareció en casa—con la misma cara que tendría alguien que ha pasado por una agonía grande—su madre se encontraba en la cocina ya, preparando lo que sería la comida de la tarde. Al verle, la mujer dejó sus labores y se asomó al recibidor, apuntándole al rostro con un cucharon lleno de lo que parecía ser crema de zanahoria, haciendo saltar un poco de este debido al movimiento brusco.

—Yuu-chan ¿has visto el anillo de bodas de mami?—preguntó, bajando el cucharon al tiempo que Yuuri se limpiaba con el dorso de la mano la mancha que le había caído en la mejilla y que comenzaba a escurrir—Lo he buscado por todas partes y no encuentro nada.

Yuuri se apresuró a negar con la cabeza. Algunas veces, Miko podía ser demasiado  _insistente_ en lo referente a "cosas perdidas" y, en su historial de "Ayuda a mamá a encontrar sus cosas", Yuuri podía contar su mano medio atorada en el desagüe de la cocina por un viejo anillo salido de una caja de cereal, enganchada a las aspas de la lavadora por la manga de su camisa de beisbol  _favorita_ por intentar conseguir una moneda fugaday, la peor—o mejor—de todas, buscando en el vestidor de damas un arete perdido, mirando por aquí y por allá.

Esas malas experiencias le habían ayudado a crear una especie de "Radar anti-búsquedas" que le indicaba "correr" cada que Miko  _preguntaba_  por algún  _objeto_  extraviado. Por eso, mejor huir escaleras arriba.

—Yuu-chan ¿Mirarías en la bolsa de la aspiradora por mami? Es el único sitio que falta ver.

—Eh, see—se apresuró a responder escuetamente, mientras que subía las escaleras de dos en dos, ocultándose velozmente en su habitación: Revisar la aspiradora sería como entrar a la dimensión desconocida por lo que prefirió posponer ese momento lo mayormente posible: aun traía encima el trauma del Wolfram  _Kick Ass_ como para echarse encima uno más y en tan poco tiempo.

Mientras tanto, en el primer piso de la casa, Jennifer volvió a sus labores culinarias en la cocina tarareando una cancioncilla de moda que había escuchado esa mañana en la radio: tenía un postre en el horno y, por el tiempo que esperaba, se ocupaba de ordenar las cosas que había desacomodado. Estaba por ver el tiempo que restaba para sacar el postre del horno cuando… se dio cuenta de que el viejo reloj que usaba para ello, colocado siempre sobre el horno de microondas para su fácil ubicación, no se encontraba a la vista.

¿Lo había movido y no lo recordaba? O quizás se había caído detrás del electrodoméstico de color metálico. Se fijó y… no.

—Jum… que raro—murmuró, encogiéndose levemente de hombros, siguiendo con lo suyo valiéndose de su reloj de pulsera.

**& /&/&**

Al caer el jueves por la tarde, mientras el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, la luna a salir y el cielo a mancharse de estrellas, Yuuri soltó lo que pareció una clase de suspiro-jadeo que llamó la atención de una aburrida Hisae sentada al borde del alfeizar de la ventana de la habitación del joven Rey. La semana se había escabullido rápido de entre sus dedos, como un chorro de agua que no puede ser contenido completamente con el cuenco de las manos: eso parecía ser lo que afectaba al chico.

—¿Pasa algo con usted,  _Maou heika?_ —preguntó la chica con voz suave, siempre usando ese tono "curioso" al pronunciar el apelativo del Rey, como si se burlara de él. Yuuri la observó, como si apenas se diera cuenta de que se encontraba ahí.

No era que le hubiera tomado confianza, ni cariño, ni ninguna clase de sentimiento que mereciera la pena mencionar—quizás únicamente cierta frustración por los deseos truncados en el pasado, pero nada más—por lo que con ella hablaba como no hacía con nadie más: sin tapujos.

—Mañana regreso a Shin Makoku—se limitó a murmurar, con la vista aun clavada en el techo y aire compungido—Y no sé como estén las cosas con Wolfram: si sigue molesto, no dormiremos juntos, si no dormimos juntos, me sentiré extraño en esa enorme cama, si me siento extraño en esa enorme cama, no podré dormir, si no puedo dormir, no me concentro, si no me concentro, no sale el trabajo, si no sale el trabajo, Gwendal se enoja, si Gwendal se enoja, es seguro que me empareda en mi propio despacho, si me empareda en mi propio despacho, Günter se pondría a llorar, si Günter se pone a llorar, Gisela…

—¡Ya comprendí!—se apresuró a interrumpir Hisae, sintiendo la incomodidad y la molestia bullir en la boca de su estómago—¡Discúlpese solamente!

—Wolfram no es tan  _fácil_ de contentar con  _disculpas_ , mucho menos si el que la ha jodido en primera instancia soy yo: le gusta recalcar los errores que comete la gente por un tiempo antes de decidir que ya fue suficiente… y lo peor de todo es que lo hace solo por molestar—se lamentó, sentándose en la cama y mirándose las piernas envueltas en su pantalón azul.

Hisae se pasó una mano por el mentón.

—A cualquier chica le gusta que le regalen cosas…—murmuró bajito.

—¡Wolfram no es una chica!

—…Y a cualquier chico también, si le pegan en el gusto—volvió a murmurar ella, sonriendo casi de manera imperceptible mientras que miraba la luna llena por el cristal de la ventana—Si usted, Maou, deseara…

—¡Ningún deseo más!—se apresuró a negar Yuuri, señalándola con un dedo acusador: No deseaba toparse con Wolfram Lujurioso de nuevo y mucho menos con el Wolfram Puños de Acero. Antes que eso, preferiría besar a Günter…

…No, antes que besar a Günter prefería al Wolfram Lujurioso y al Puños de Acero.

—Entonces no se queje tanto—aconsejó ella, encogiéndose de hombros. Yuuri frunció la boca, incomodo por no dar con una solución aparente a su  _problema—_ Las relaciones amorosas son extrañas, sí, pero no tanto si se saben llevar con buena mano.

—Define "buena mano".

—Pues que entre ambos aprendan a ceder y que, sobre todo, sepan que ninguno de los dos es perfecto y que no se hará al modo que el otro desea ¿Comprende? Son una pareja, pero también son entes individuales que, obviamente, tienen decisiones completamente propias y con las cuales, algunas veces, el otro no estará de acuerdo—Y se encogió de hombros cual colegiala—No he tenido mucha experiencia en ese campo tampoco. Habla la voz de la persona que ha observado el paso de los años dentro de una lamparita de cristal y plata… que alguien rompió—y frunció el ceño para, inmediatamente después, volver a encogerse de hombros—Pero son los únicos consejos que me atrevo a darle.

—Son… buenos, creo. La verdad no sé—negó Yuuri, arrellanándose contra la pared al lado de su cama y abrazando las rodillas contra el pecho—Wolfram es terco.

—¿Solo él?

Yuuri fingió no escuchar eso.

—Si tú fueras chico ¿Qué consejo me darías para contentarlo?—preguntó inocentemente.

Hisae sonrió por lo bajo.

**& /&/&**

Pero estaba claro que Hisae no había hecho ni el más mínimo intento por ponerse en el sitio de un chico para aconsejarle como hacer las paces con Wolfram: como había hecho en un comienzo, le había sugerido de nuevo eso de "comprarle algo" y, como Yuuri no destellaba por su genio creativo, había terminado por aceptar con un "Ya que".

Pero el punto en contra era el siguiente: Yuuri, como hijo del banquero,  _no_ contaba con la suficiente plata que se requeriría para la misión "Rescata-Tu-Relación-Con-Chantajes-Materiales" sobre todo si se tomaba en cuenta que, a quien tenía que chantajear, era a un ex-Príncipe de gustos bastante frívolos y extravagantes. Su padre solía darle cambio constantemente, sin embargo, este apenas era suficiente para usar en la máquina expendedora del instituto y, como siempre había sabido—con cierto fracaso por ello—sus ahorros se esfumaban muchísimo más rápido de lo que se extinguía la llama de una cerilla. En Shin Makoku suponía que las cosas hubieran sido más fáciles, pero prefería conservar el "factor sorpresa", llegando allá con el obsequio desde la Tierra: no sabía porque, pero pensaba que ese detalle haría las cosas más especiales, quizás porque Wolfram sospecharía que no había dejado de pensar en él ni siquiera estando en su mundo.

Así que, a la hora de la cena, no le quedó más que interrumpir la charla de su padre sobre los nuevos protocolos de oficina para pedirle un poco de…

—¿Dinero?—preguntó Shouri, mirándolo de forma ceñuda desde el lugar apostado frente al suyo—Es curioso escucharte pidiendo "dinero".

—Ahh, lo dices como si fuera algo malo. A mi edad es normal necesitarlo—aseguró, tratando de parecer confiado y no inseguro: " _Que no pregunte para que es, que no pregunte para que es, que no pregunte para que es_ ".

—¿Para qué es?—insistió Shouri, pateando la "fuerza mental" de Yuuri vilmente—¿Algún libro del colegio? ¿Hay aranceles nuevos? ¿Algún curso extra-escolar?

—Papá…—lloriqueó Yuuri, mirando en dirección de un Shouma que se dedicaba a saborear la cena sin prestar mucha atención a las inquisiciones del mayor de sus hijos encima del menor de ellos. Jennifer se ocupaba de rellenar los platos de todos con un cucharon.

—Yuu-chan—llamó Shouri desde el otro lado de la mesa con los aires de "Hermano todo poderoso" a todo lo que daban. Su puño se estrelló contra la mesa ligeramente, haciendo un bonito sonido de vajilla y cubiertos tintineando, con lo que consiguió llamar de nuevo la atención de Yuuri, que no había dejado de mirar a su padre—Si estás padeciendo maltrato escolar, yo…

—¡¿Maltrato escolar?!—Saltó Yuuri, comenzando a reír—¡No es por ninguna clase de bullying o algo así! Solo necesito un poco más de dinero, es una tontera— _Wolfram me rostiza si se entera que le acabo de decir "tontera"_ pensó, con una gotita de sudor resbalando por su sien—Esta sería la última vez que pido un aumento de mesada.

Shouma, a su lado en la mesa, asintió con la cabeza.

—Me parece bien comenzar a darte un poco más de dinero, Yuu-chan, después de todo, ya estás creciendo, ya aumentan tus responsabilidades y es bueno brindarte aun más de nuestra confianza—aseguró, palmeándole la espalda. Shouri, delante de ambos, puso una mueca de disgusto e inconformidad: más libertad para Yuuri, significaba para él menos participación en la vida de su hermano menor.

—¡Gracias!—sonrió Yuuri, degustando la cena más feliz de lo que nunca lo había hecho. En verdad que… debía querer mucho a Wolfram para sentirse tan radiante.

Al caer la noche, justo después de salir del cuarto de baño tras haberse lavado los dientes, Shouri le impidió el paso a su habitación, colocando la mano en el picaporte y mirándolo de forma terriblemente seria.

—¿En qué andas metido?—cuestionó—Enserio, Yuuri, si alguna clase de brabucón te está acosando, yo…

—¡Ya, Shouri, el único que me está acosando eres tú!—y tiró de la puerta de su recámara para entrar en ella y cerrar con seguro. Shouri, al otro lado de la madera, tenía un rostro lleno de pesar y sorpresa: ¿En verdad era él quien… acosaba a su hermano?

**& /&/&**

Así que, al día siguiente, saliendo del colegio, Yuuri se topó con Murata, con quien había quedado de verse gracias a una veloz llamada por teléfono hecha esa mañana.

—¿Un regalo para von Bielefeld-kyo?—preguntó el otro chico mientras que se levantaba las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz y seguía los pasos de su amigo en dirección del centro comercial más cercano. A unos cuantos metros de distancia, Hisae se deslizaba entre las personas como el espectro que era, sin dejarse apenas ver, siguiéndoles muy de cerca y siendo testigo de cada una de sus palabras—¿Plan de reconquista, Shibuya?

—Algo así—aceptó Yuuri, un tanto apenado—pensé en libros, mangas, incluso ropa, pero luego recapacité que para alguien como Wolfram, lo mejor era la comida: si no le gusta como se ve por afuera, le gustara lo de adentro…

—Shibuya, habla más despacio. La gente comienza a vernos—pidió el Gran Sabio con una sonrisa gentil mientras que se apegaba un poco más a Yuuri para atravesar juntos la marea de gente que, a esas horas, navegaba por las calles de Saitama: Yuuri, a fin de cuentas, se imaginaba que la  _atención_ de la gente sobre su persona, no le era del todo desagradable al otro.

Cuando al fin llegaron al enorme Centro comercial, Yuuri sintió repentinamente que le fallaban las piernas: ¿De cuándo acá se veía bien que un chico le comprara algo a otro? Y no era que estuviera empezando de nuevo con esas manías extrañas al respecto de Wolfram que tenía en el pasado, sino que le apenaba  _comprarLE_ algo. Wolfram era detallista… muy pocas veces y se preguntaba si no sería rebajarse un poco al ser él quien le llevase algo. Meditando al respecto de esto, comenzó a creer que esa era la treta que Hisae quería que empleara. Claro, después de todo, ella había sido quien le había aconsejado eso de "Aprender a ceder".

Murata, a su lado, le revisó de pies a cabeza con una mirada, notando su duda. Sonrió animadamente.

—¿Qué tienes planeado? ¿Bombones, chocolates? ¿Alguna clase de "juguetito"?

Yuuri, a su lado, se vio completamente incapacitado para responder. Al final, tartamudeó.

—Cho-chocolates—y asintió con la cabeza, como para afirmar sus palabras. Entraría a la tienda, los compraría, los guardaría en su bolso y, quizás, si no se le  _olvidaba,_ en Shin Makoku se los entregaría a su prometido con un bonito y reluciente "Perdona mi estupidez". En caso de que se le  _olvidara_ , bien podría acordarse después, en la soledad de su despacho, y zampárselos él mismo.

—Creo que para alguien como von Bielefeld-kyo sería bueno algo envinado—aportó Murata, tomando la manga de Yuuri y tirando de él como si fuera un muñeco de cartón. El Maou, siguiendo a su amigo con los pies barriendo el piso, pasó saliva, viendo como Murata le dirigía a una enorme y bonita tienda iluminada con luces rojas y amarillas que desprendía un riquísimo olor a chocolate y caramelo—O chocolates con relleno de cereza.

Yuuri asintió con la cabeza de nuevo.

—Con alcohol estarían bien—suspiró—son más, no sé…  _Wolfram._

Murata sonrió en señal de reconocimiento.

Ambos entraron a la tienda y, en el acto, una chica uniformada se les lanzó encima dispuesta a atenderlos, entregándoles un pequeño folleto con aroma penetrante a fresa, con el muestrario de sus productos.

—Cualquier cosa que necesiten, nos encontramos a sus órdenes—sonrió la joven, con una reverencia. Murata sonrió casi con malignidad.

—Gracias—dijo, devolviendo levemente la reverencia. En cuanto la joven hubo vuelto detrás de su mostrador, el se dedicó a mirar el panfleto que les había sido entregado para encontrar "dudas" que pudieran ser resueltas por la  _guapa_ empleada. Yuuri mientras tanto, pululaba ahora entre los cientos de estantes llenos de cajas, frascos y potes, viéndolos todos de una sola vez, pensando si alguno de aquellos podría interesarle verdaderamente a Wolfram: pensaba que sería un poquito ofensivo llevarle uno de esos pomos cargados de chocolatitos diminutos que se encontraban un tanto más allá, por el fondo de la tienda, con moños rosados y enormes con dibujitos de corazoncitos blancos adornando sus tapas.

También meditó demasiado al respecto de escoger una de esas tazas blancas que se encontraban a su espalda, adornadas con pequeños globos brillantes en forma de estrella y que contenían caramelos con envoltura dorada. Wolfram muy probablemente chasquearía la lengua al mirarlo y alzaría las cejas, dando a entender que estaba pensando "¿Este fue tu mejor esfuerzo?"

—Ah, pero si me quiere tendría que conformarse—se consoló Yuuri, pasándose las manos desesperadamente por el cabello. Murata, mientras tanto, fingía estar muy interesado en el proceso de elaboración del chocolate, desde el tratamiento de las habas de cacao hasta el empaquetado y distribución, de lo cual le informaban dos empleadas sonrientes.

Yuuri, por otro lado, se perdió entre los cientos de estantes con la firme convicción de encontrar algo bueno, esquivando gente con pequeñas canastillas, buscando lo más conveniente. La tienda, a decir verdad, era enorme: había amplios corredores limpios e iluminados con luces rojizas y amarillentas que calaban en los ojos pero que le brindaban al sitio un dejo de calidez bastante apacible. Era agradable perderse entre los oblongos pasillos, admirando las cientos de formas de las botellas, las cajas y los frascos de caramelo. Estaba observando unos cuantos empaques de color rojo brillante, cuando, de la nada, el rostro de Hisae, ahora rubia, apareció en uno de los frascos de cristal que Yuuri tenía a su lado. Sobresaltado, el chico miró sobre su espalda y se percató de que ahí la mujer no estaba.

—Ese de allá es muy bonito—sonrió ella, señalándole un punto a sus espaldas: Yuuri no se molestó en mirar—Seguro le gustaría algo así.

—Lo dudo—Murmuró el Rey muy bajito.

—Pero no lo has visto aun.

—Uhm… Prefiero terminar de ver por aquí—aseguró, perdiendo las manos entre pesadas cajas de colores, buscando alguna que le llegase a llamar la atención.

—Oh, su Majestad, acepte un consejo femenino, yo sé lo que le digo: una mujer nunca se equivoca cuando de obsequios se trata, mucho menos si estos están destinados al corazón—sonrió ella coquetamente—Aprovechando su paso por este sitio ¿Podría buscar, ya sabe, algo bonito para mí? Me debe una casa, recuérdelo.

Yuuri parpadeó un par de veces.

—Pensé que ese trato quedaba pendiente para Shin Makoku—comentó, un tanto sorprendido—Pensaba pedir a Günter que hiciera el encargo a alguna vidriería o joyería.

Hisae sonrió amablemente.

—¿Enserio no se había olvidado de eso?

—No.

—¡Oh,  _Maou heika_!

Pero, en ese momento, Murata se acercó demasiado jovial. El rostro de Hisae se ensombreció levemente y, en cuando el Gran Sabio se encontró al lado de ambos, ella desapareció por completo: Yuuri tenía la ligera sospecha de que la mujer era una tipa rencorosa.

—Shibuya ¿has encontrado algo ya?

—Pues…—pero antes de que lograra responder, una caja se le dejó venir encima desde una de las repisas más altas. Afortunadamente, con sus buenos reflejos, logró atraparla antes de que le golpeara la cabeza. Se trataba de una pieza bonita, una caja de cartón forrada en papel brillante de color azul rey que, en la tapa, tenía un escudo hermoso y negro con dorado que recitaba el nombre de la marca del dulce. Yuuri sonrió al ver una ornamentada B enorme que ocupaba casi todo el círculo en donde se representaba el emblema. Le parecía un gran detalle que la envoltura del chocolate tuviera la inicial de su prometido resaltando en la tapa—Creo que este estará bien—murmuró sonriente.

Con lo que nunca contó, fue con que cientos de cajas, aparte de esa que le había caído encima, se desplomaran también sobre ellos, creando un completo caos en la tienda.

**& /&/&**

—No puedo creer que nos hicieran pagar los productos arruinados—se lamentó Murata con un suspiro mientras que Yuuri, a su lado, daba un sorbo profundo de su soda de naranja a través de una pajilla. Ambos se encontraban sentados en uno de los pequeños conglomerados de bancas del centro comercial—¡Y yo que pensé que habíamos hecho una buena amistad!—se lamentó, pensando en las empleadas de la tienda.

Yuuri estaba un tanto frustrado por ese detalle: aunque había conseguido que su padre le diera unos cuantos yenes más de los normales, estos se le habían ido ya completamente de las manos con el pequeño accidente del comercio. Al menos, había logrado hacerse con el regalo para Wolfram. Estaba por comentar que al menos habían tenido suerte de haber podido pagar todos los productos dañados cuando, de repente, el reflejo de Hisae apareció en un escaparate de la tienda de ropa que tenían delante. La ahora rubia sonreía y le saludaba descaradamente con la mano. Yuuri la observó largo rato y leyó en sus labios la pregunta "¿Te ha gustado lo que encontré para ti?" mientras que señalaba la bolsa de papel colocada en el piso en donde se encontraba bien guardada la caja de confite.

—Fuiste…—y en ese momento, le cayó encima una pesada roca llamada "comprensión"—¡Fuiste tú la que tumbó todo!

Murata, a su lado, saltó sorprendido. Unas cuantas personas se detuvieron en su andar para poder ver al chico moreno que apuntaba acusadoramente un cristal de escaparate detrás de cual solo se encontraba un maniquí masculino luciendo un conjunto elegante.

—Shibuya…

—Murata ¡Fue ella! ¡Fue Hisae!—Oh, pero en ese momento recordó que probablemente Murata no pudiera verla—Es la "genio"—dijo encomillando con los dedos—que habitaba la lámpara que dijiste haber roto hace dos semanas.

Murata dirigió sus ojos al escaparate y chasqueó la lengua.

…Con que era eso…

—Creo que será mejor que nos devolvamos a Shin Makoku ya, Shibuya.

**& /&/&**

Como ya se estaba haciendo costumbre, los dos chicos, de pie al borde de la tina, aferraron sus bolsos plásticos a sus espaldas, mientras que Miko les despedía con la mano desde la puerta del cuarto de baño y, a la cuenta de tres, saltaron al agua, siendo arrastrados violentamente por aquel extraño remolino que los transportaba a Shin Makoku. Casi como si fueran tablas de esas para aprender a nadar, los bolsos de ambos funcionaron muy bien como flotadores y, en menos de lo esperado, ambos salieron a la superficie de la dorada bañera real, boqueando para suministrar aire a sus pulmones.

Yuuri fue el primero en lograr llegar a la parte baja de la bañera, justo en el momento en el que Günter, en compañía de Conrart, entró a la habitación, ofreciendo cada uno a ambos chicos la ayuda necesaria para salir del agua tibia. Yuuri, mientras que se ponía en lugar seco con ayuda de su padrino, se percató con cierta nostalgia que, en verdad, Wolfram no había ido a recibirlo. Murata le dio una palmada en la espalda y ambos se encaminaron a la salida del enorme cuarto de baño. Como Yuuri bien pudo sentir, y ahora que sabía de su presencia continua al lado del Maou, también Murata, Hisae iba detrás de ellos, manteniéndose oculta a los ojos de todos quienes no portaran la corona de Shin Makoku.

Al caer la tarde, después de haberse aseado y comido algo, Yuuri se dio a la tarea de desempacar sus objetos personales traídos de la Tierra en su habitación: Wolfram no había hecho acto de presencia en ningún momento e, imaginándose que estaba aun ceñudo por lo ocurrido con Greta, Yuuri se figuró que muy seguramente el demonio de fuego ni se pasaría por su habitación esa noche. Pasando saliva, tomó la pequeña bolsa de papel que había guardado con muchísimo detalle dentro de varias plásticas para que no se humedeciera y, andando hacia la puerta de su habitación, se aventuró a ir a la del joven Bielefeld, sintiendo que el corazón le latía aceleradamente dentro del pecho, casi como si tuviera ahí dentro y al galope a un caballo de carreras.

**& /&/&**

Cuando empujó la puerta de la habitación que ocupaba Wolfram, Yuuri chasqueó la lengua al percibir en el aire la inconfundible loción varonil del mazoku, ni muy profunda ni muy sutil: simplemente perfecta. Gracias a ella, las piernas comenzaron a temblarle y solamente mordiéndose los labios con fuerza fue como se aventuró a entrar de lleno en la recámara, cerrando silenciosamente la puerta a sus espaldas.

Wolfram, para su sorpresa, ya estaba hundido en el lecho, recostado boca abajo a un costado de la cama, abrazando a la almohada mientras que su espalda desnuda se exhibía libremente y era iluminada por los rayos de la luna.

Yuuri, de cierto modo, se sintió cohibido. No quería pasar por la pena de que Wolfram lo echara de su habitación. Andando con sigilo hacia la cama, se arrodilló en esta y se arrastró hasta quedar al lado de Wolfram, abandonando el pequeño regalo a un lado, acercándose al rubio para, como toda buena pareja enamorada y melosa, despertarle de forma sutil: picoteándole el brazo con el dedo sin cuidado alguno.

—Wolf… hey, Wolf—llamó. Wolfram se giró en la cama, quedando esta vez boca arriba, aspirando ruidosamente por la nariz mientras que tiraba un manotazo al aire para que Yuuri dejara de mosquearle. El Maou, sin resignarse, siguió incomodando, empujando uno de los brazos del ex-Príncipe—Wolfram... Necesitamos hablar.

—¿Uh? See, en el Reino de Ingary —masculló Wolfram entre dientes, sumergido aun en su sopor—Botas de siete leguas, madre, como las de Gwendal—masticó una vez más, dejando su voz salir como si hablara a través de un cilindro de cartón. Yuuri estuvo a punto de echarse a reír.

—Hey, Wolf—llamó por cuarta vez, posando su mano en el hombro del mazoku, removiéndolo ligeramente—Despierta.

Y, cuando, al fin Wolfram abrió los ojos y se lo quedó mirando, Yuuri se sintió repentinamente taladrado por un par de perforadores orbes verdes.

—Enclenque, estaba por conseguirme un pastelillo de crema—se quejó el prometido real.

**& /&/&**

—¿Sigues molesto por lo de Greta?—preguntó un poco esperanzado Yuuri mientras veía como Wolfram, sentado en posición de loto sobe el colchón, veía recompensada su pérdida del pastelillo de crema de su sueño con la caja de chocolates que Yuuri le había llevado. El rubio dejó el regalo a un lado, sobre la almohada que había estado ocupando y negó con la cabeza.

—No estaba molesto "por lo de Greta" estaba molesto porque eres un irresponsable: te dije que la cuidaras y no me hiciste caso…

—Entonces estás más molesto porque no te hice caso—bateó Yuuri, chasqueando la lengua.

—¡No seas imbécil! ¿Qué hubiera pasado de no haber aparecido Conrart? ¿Tienes idea de lo que duele una caída de caballo? Y deja el dolor de lado, en caso de haber caído mal, Greta,  _tu hija,_ pudo salir con bastante daño—regañó el mazoku. Su mano voló hacia la caja azul y, en menos de un segundo, los sellos del empaque habían sido rotos y Wolfram se llevaba ya una pieza de chocolate envinado a la boca. Yuuri le contempló largo rato, sin embargo, pescó lo que sus ojos le enviaban al cerebro hasta pasado un tiempo—¿Por qué demonios los compraste con vino? No me salgas con la ridiculez de que querías aprovecharte de mí—pero estaba sonriendo.

—Pensé que te iban a gustar—se encogió de hombros Yuuri, sintiéndose levemente empequeñecido.

—Me gustan—aceptó el rubio, terminándose una primera pieza enteramente al tiempo que apartaba la caja a un lado. Se movió en la cama cual reptil y, en menos de lo que Yuuri se esperó, lo tuvo encima suyo—Y me gustan estos detalles, me hacen pensar que no eres tan enclenque después de todo.

Yuuri pasó saliva y en el acto llevó sus manos al estrecho cuerpo del soldado, acariciando la sedosa espalda. Fue la boca de Wolfram la primera en impactarse con la suya y la verdad fue que no le costó demasiado trabajo adaptarse a ella.

**& /&/&**

Y, a decir verdad, Yuuri nunca llegó a imaginarse que esos chocolates envinados se convertirían en el "juego" de reconciliación de esa noche. Tumbado en la cama boca arriba como estaba, con Wolfram encima de él, podía ver los hombros húmedos del soldado llenos del dulce, lo mismo que su boca y sus mejillas, parte de su cabello también estaba sucio por el caramelo y eso hizo a Yuuri sonreír. Se besaron levemente y Wolfram se tumbó a su lado, pateando las sábanas a un costado para liberar sus piernas mientras que se dedicaba a contemplar la desnudes de Yuuri a su lado.

—Deberíamos pelear más seguido—sonrió el mazoku mientras que Yuuri chupaba el chocolate que se encontraba embarrado en su hombro.

—A mi no me gusta—murmuró bajito.

—Ah, pero si las reconciliaciones son geniales—sonrió Wolfram, apegándose un poco más a él, enredando las piernas de ambos una vez más, presionando con la rodilla las partes pudendas del Rey. Los labios húmedos de Wolfram se asentaron en el cuello del moreno y ahí comenzaron un juego que involucraba labios-piel-lengua, por lo que Yuuri comenzó a jadear.

—Wolfram, ya tengo sueño.

—¿No es preocupante que siempre te duermas después de la primera ronda? Un anciano tendría mayor vigor que tu.

—Es que me adormezco—se excusó el Rey, comenzando a cerrar los ojos—No tengo fuerzas para hacerte nada más, Wolfram, enserio.

Y el rubio soltó una suave risa que salió también por su nariz.

—Pero yo si las tengo para hacerte de todo a ti.

**& /&/&**

—Parece que te ha apaleado la guardia entera, Shibuya, tienes una cara horrenda—saludó Murata al toparse con Yuuri en las bibliotecas del castillo en donde Günter le impartía sus lecciones al Rey—¿Cómo fue anoche todo con von Bielefeld-kyo?

Yuuri, tan solo de acordarse de la "segunda ronda", se ruborizó.

—Biiiiiieeen—respondió, centrando sus ojos oscuros en una de las enormes ventanas. Murata sonrió a su lado. Hisae se encontraba un poco más allá, hurgando entre las cosas que Günter tenía dispuestas en su escritorio—Wolfram es insa…ciable—se atrevió a contar, más rojo que una manzana madura—No he dormido—lloriqueó, más como quien se queja de su mala fortuna al viento de forma maniaca que como quien le cuenta confidencias a su mejor amigo.

—Shibuya ¿No te parece que es normal en alguien como él? Después de todo, su majutsu es el fuego ¿Has oído eso de que el rojo fuego es pasión?

—No me hables de un Wolfram demasiado apasionado—se estremeció, recordando al resultado de su primer deseo.

—Bueno, yo solo digo que es algo normal.

—Ah-ah—negó Yuuri, un tanto compungido—Bueno, me preocupa no darle todo lo que él desea en "ese" aspecto ¿sabes? A veces yo deseo que Wolfram sea alguien que no se sienta demasiado atraído por el sex… ¡No!—Grito Yuuri al recordar que Hisae se encontraba a sus espaldas, aunque cuando lo hizo, ya fue demasiado tarde.

**& /&/&**

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, se sorprendió completamente al encontrarse en una habitación demasiado similar a la que ocupaba en Shin Makoku: esta era demasiado grande también, con enormes ventanales de cristales tintados en color café bajo y cortinajes de fina tela pesada de color azul oscuro. La cama, esta vez, tenía un dosel pronunciado y, por todos lados, en silencio, pululaban cientos de pajes que esperaban su despertar para poder atenderlo: En "el verdadero" Shin Makoku, al menos esperaban—de buenas a primeras, cuando supieron que la presencia constante de gente en su habitación le provocaba cierto "trauma"—a su llamado.

—Su majestad, espero que tenga usted unos buenos días—saludó una doncella rubia.

—¡Tu! ¡Yo en ningún momento desee nada nuevo!—berreó a la imagen de Hisae que, por lo bajo, sonrió mientras que todos los demás sirvientes del Rey contemplaban a este como si estuviera loco.

**& /&/&**

—Su Majestad—llamó su consejero, esta vez un hombre de cabellos castaños y mirada un tanto penetrante que, definitivamente, le hacia los mandados a Günter—A las tres tiene una cita con el embajador de Kingsbury **.** Como usted pidió, se ha ordenado a los cocineros y chefs del castillo preparar una comida sencilla pero llamativa: ahora, lo que necesitamos que elija es el color de los manteles que…

—¿Y Wolfram?

—Disculpe… ¿señor?—preguntó el Consejero, dejando por fin su palabrería de lado—¿Wolfram?

—Mi pa-pareja—asintió Yuuri, dudando: en todos los deseos pasados él ya era pareja de Wolfram ¿En este las cosas irían diferentes? De ser así ¿Cómo demonios haría para encontrarse al rubio?

—Oh, su Majestad, hable más bajo, por favor—pidió el Consejero, chasqueando los dientes con cada palabra que murmuraba entre ellos—Recuerde que su "relación" con ese joven está prohibida ante los ojos del consejo y mientras la mantenga en secreto, todo irá bien, de lo contrario, nos meteremos en problemas.

—¿Prohibida por el consejo?

—Sí, su alteza, ya sabe: Rey y… un… un… pues no—negó el hombre, agitando la cabeza.

Yuuri pasó saliva.

—¿En dónde está Wolfram?

**& /&/&**

Cuando Yuuri entró a las enormes cocinas del Castillo, todos dejaron sus labores para reverenciar ante él. Las nubes de vapor que despedían las cientos de ollas en los fogones ocultaban de su vista los rostros de las personas, sin embargo, el destello dorado de un cabello hermoso atrajo su atención. Wolfram estaba al fondo de la enorme cocina, vestido con un blanco y perfectamente bien cuidado uniforme de chef aunque no demasiado moderno como los que había en la tierra y, mientras que fingía reverenciar como todos los demás, batía con la mano una cuchara dentro de una cacerola a sus espaldas.

—Salgan de aquí un instante, por favor—pidió el Rey. En el acto, todos obedecieron, por supuesto, menos Wolfram.

—Majestad—murmuró, haciendo una reverencia de nuevo mientras que escuchaba cerrarse las puertas. Yuuri sintió que el corazón comenzaba a danzarle en el pecho al verlo tan de cerca nuevamente, alzó la mano y rozó una de sus mejillas con el dorso de los dedos: Maldita Hisae. Esperaba que esta vez no le saliera con alguna clase de truco chueco—Hace tiempo que no le veía.

—¿Y es bueno verme ahora?—preguntó con la voz ronca gracias al vapor de la comida que fluía de la cacerola… que Wolfram no había dejado de menear.

—Es bastante bueno, su alteza—y se empinó un poco hacia enfrente para salvar los centímetros que les separaban y rozar sus labios seximente. Tras eso, le dio la espalda para seguir atendiendo los fogones—He ordenado que preparen su comida favorita para las visitas, espero sea de su agrado—sonrió, chasqueando los dedos repentinamente—pimienta—dijo dubitativo y se lanzó a buscar entre cientos de potes que contenían especias hasta encontrar la que necesitaba. Yuuri le vio rociar pimienta en una de las ollas sobre los fogones y se sorprendió de ver a un Wolfram tan concentrado en comida que fuera "No-dulce".

—Wolfram ¿Qué piensas de la prohibición de lo nuestro por el Consejo?—preguntó Yuuri: quizás ya le estaba agarrando la medida a eso de los deseos en universos alternos pues ya no se sentía tanto como un pez fuera del agua: Aun así, deseaba matar a Hisae.

_El-No-Había-Deseado-Nada._

—Bueno, eso desde siempre lo hemos sabido—se encogió de hombros el rubio—Es normal que el Consejo desee que su Rey contraiga nupcias con una mujer o a todo caso un hombre que pertenezca a una cuna real. Yo, como humilde plebeyo que soy, me encuentro incapacitado para ocupar ese lugar—Pero lo había dicho con tal diversión, que Yuuri casi interpreto su palabrería como "Me vale mad…".

—O sea que no te afecta en lo más mínimo que nuestra relación no sea vista con buenos ojos—se ofendió el Rey.

—No: usted se casará algún día y nosotros dejaremos de vernos ¿Vale? Después de mi, podrá conseguirse a una querida porque no quiero verme en la humillación de ser el amante del Rey—se volvió a encoger de hombros.

—Ya eres mi amante—le recordó Yuuri.

—Pero usted no tiene ninguna clase de compromiso de por medio—sonrió cínicamente Wolfram, volviendo a menear el contenido de una olla con un cucharon y después probando un poco de su contenido tras posarlo en el dorso de su mano—Ande, pruebe el estofado—rió, sacando un poco con una cucharilla de plata y tendiéndoselo a Yuuri—Cuidado porque está caliente.

Yuuri lo observó con desconfianza y abrió la boca. Wolfram metió la cucharilla, cuidando de no derramar el contenido por la barbilla del Rey y vio con deleite la reacción de este.

—¡Es delicioso!—exclamó Yuuri.

Wolfram se mostró demasiado complacido con eso.

—Por supuesto: lo he preparado yo—se jactó—y esperemos que también a las visitas les guste.

Yuuri frunció los labios, asintiendo.

—Ya verás que sí.

**& /&/&**

Al caer la tarde, Yuuri, sentado a la mesa del comedor en compañía de quien se suponía era el Embajador de Kingsbury, se llevó una enorme sorpresa al ver las puertas abrirse y entrar por ellas a un Murata muy sonriente.

—Buenas tardes, su Majestad, Embajador—dijo, con una reverencia. Yuuri, debido a la impresión, se incorporó, por lo que el Embajador se vio obligado a imitarle—Lamento mi demora, espero no causarles inconvenientes.

—Por supuesto que no, su Alteza—se apresuró a negar el embajador, un hombre de cabello castaño y pronunciados bigotes, mientras que Yuuri ocupaba sitio de nuevo: seguro… era… ¿seguro era qué? ¿Qué demonios hacia Murata en su deseo?

Y el moreno de gafas pareció sentir la pregunta de Yuuri en el aire puesto que, al ocupar lugar a su lado con ayuda de un paje, le sonrió diciendo:

—Supe de buena fuente que  _fue su deseo_ el tenerme por estos lares, su Majestad—y sonrió mientras que le servían sus alimentos—Al parecer,  _esa persona_ no lo pudo librar de mí al momento de realizar su voluntad.

—Oh… ¿Murata?—preguntó Yuuri, aun confuso.

El Gran Mage asintió con la cabeza, dándole a entender que era completamente él.

El Embajador, delante de ellos, lanzó un suspiro de gusto.

—¡Pero qué cocina tan maravillosa!—exclamó—¡Su majestad, tiene usted un chef estupendo!

—Lo sé—sonrió Yuuri, mirando en dirección de la puerta que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de él, a su costado derecho, por donde se podía acceder fácilmente a las cocinas.

Por alguna extraña razón, ese Wolfram le daba la impresión de ser alguien muy plástico.

**& /&/&**

Al caer la tarde, Yuuri se perdió en las cocinas un poco más. La cena no se comenzaría a preparar hasta unas cuantas horas más tarde, por lo que pensó en pasar ese tiempo con Wolfram—antes de decidirse a decir "¡Me arrepiento de mi deseo!" para volver al Shin Makoku real—mientras que Murata se había ido a merodear por ahí: Yuuri lo había notado demasiado curioso al respecto de la "realidad" que creaban los deseos de Hisae. Sin embargo, todo deseo de pasársela bien de parte del Rey se vio truncado por un Wolfram enfrascado en picar lechugas y rábanos como poseso.

—¿Wolf? ¿No quieres que nos perdamos un poco por ahí? Divertirnos un rato, no sé—murmuró, viendo como el cuchillo enorme de cocina iba y venía sobre las verduras—El Embajador de Kingsbury dijo que tu cocina era estupenda.

—¡Ja! ¡Claro que dijo eso! En Kingsbury no saben ni pelar una papa—se burló, siguiendo cortando.

Yuuri puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Enserio no quieres salir?

—No, estoy ocupado.

—Al menos a entretenernos un poco.

—No: en verdad, estoy ocupado.

—¡Deja que la cena la haga alguien más!

—¡¿Y por qué demonios debería hacerlo, su Majestad?!—Se molestó el rubio de una buena vez, soltando el cuchillo—¡¿Qué no le gusta como cocino acaso?! ¡¿Es que quiere probar lo de alguien más?! ¡¿Por qué quiere sacarme de mi cocina?!

Yuuri pasó saliva: aquel Wolfram era como una mala mezcla de Wolfram Lujurioso y Wolfram  _Kick Ass._

—No es que te quiera sacar de la cocina—se defendió de inmediato Yuuri. En ese momento, vio a Murata entrar a la cocina, haciéndole señas de que "abortara la misión". Obedeció:—Me arrepiento de…

—¿De qué?—graznó Wolfram, apuntándolo con una mano acusadora—Nunca vuelva a interferir en lo que amo de esa forma ¿me oye?

—Pero, Wolf…

—Yo lo respeto como Rey, pero no acepto que interfiera en lo que yo hago. Podré ser su amante y todo lo que usted quiera pero con mi cocina  _no se meta—_ chilló, verdaderamente molesto.

—Pero, Wolfram…

Y el rubio se giró de nuevo, siguiendo con su picadura de verduras.

—Shibuya—insistió Murata.

Yuuri, pasmado, asintió con la cabeza.

—¡Me arrepiento de mi deseo!—y, en el acto, el humo amarillo los absorbió, llevándolos de nuevo a Shin Makoku.

**& /&/&**

Cuando ambos chicos abrieron los ojos, fue Murata el primero en espabilarse. Una enojada Hisae estaba delante de él, viéndole con el ceño fruncido. Yuuri reaccionó poco tiempo después.

—¿Qué paso? ¿Qué demonios fue ese Wolfram?

Murata intercambió una mirada con Hisae, como tanteando su terreno, y respondió:

—Pediste a alguien que se sintiera menos atraído por, ya sabes, las relaciones intimas, entonces supongo que el Wolfram de tu deseo llenaba eso cocinando.

—Oh, qué extraño. ¡Y tú! ¡No seas embustera! ¡Yo nunca desee nada! ¡Fueron palabras dichas por decir!

—¿Enserio,  _Maou_?—viboreó ella—A mi me parecieron muy enserio—y se desvaneció.

Murata frunció los labios.

—Shibuya: ese ser nos traerá muchos problemas

 


	4. Chapter 4

—Tiene un maryoku muy extraño—siseó Murata, estando ambos chicos ocultos detrás de unos cuantos libreros de la enorme biblioteca mientras que escuchaban a Günter canturrear en busca del Rey en las salas aledañas—Ilusionista: Lo que ella crea son realidades alternas que, sin embargo, no afectan a la verdadera ¿Comprendes? Lo único que hace es "dormirte" y hacerte soñar.

—¿Es un fraude?

—Sí—sonrió Murata, escuchando a lo lejos los llamados de Günter, de quien se ocultaban para poder hablar a gusto.

Yuuri se había asegurado de que Hisae no anduviera cerca al momento de comenzar con la charla, por lo que no tenían que cuidarse demasiado de ella también. Tenía que admitir que, de cierto modo, era un poco deprimente que la chica hubiese resultado ser un fiasco pues comenzaba a emocionarle eso de ver a Wolfram con sus diversas variantes—le gustaba ponerles apodos a cada una de ellas—y a sí mismo con diversas profesiones aunque, a decir verdad, la ultima "ilusión", como les había llamado Murata, no había sido demasiado satisfactoria: después de todo, él en verdad era un Rey.

—Vaya, que pena—murmuró con un leve puchero—Pero bueno, tampoco me quedé muy conforme con Wolfram Lujurioso, Wolfram Puños de Acero y mucho menos con Wolfram  _Cordon bleu._

—Lo malo de esa clase de magia, Shibuya, como ya te diste cuenta, es que solamente ella la controla—advirtió Murata. A Yuuri no le gustó adivinar cierto brillito divertido en sus ojos—A ello que te diera un conjuro para que le hicieras saber en qué momento desvanecer su ilusión. Esto puede tornarse un poco complicado en caso de que algún "Wolfram" de tus sueños te haga daño y no puedas decir la bendita frase de salida ¿comprendes?

—O sea que, a fin de cuentas, si resulta ser peligrosa… digo, para mí, a pesar de practicar "el arte fantoche".

—Sep.

—¿Qué se puede hacer?—preguntó Yuuri un tanto asustado, recordando que Wolfram Lujurioso había sido un problema para su integridad física (por sus arranques emocionales y hormonales, ¿quién quitaba que no le hubiera dado alguna clase de paro cardiaco tratando de satisfacerlo?), que Wolfram  _kick ass_ había sido un peligro con puños envueltos en guantes de velcro y que el Wolfram  _cordon bleu_ había tenido cuchillos de acero demasiado cerca y sabiéndolos usar muy bien.

Por como habían terminado las cosas en sus últimos tres deseos… bien podría haber pasado algo que le impidiera gritar "¡Me arrepiento de mi deseo!". Afortunadamente, tenía demasiada  _fuerza de voluntad._

—Uhm… supongo que lo mejor sería cumplirle su capricho de la nueva casa y eso—asintió Murata, chupando sus labios. Günter, en ese momento, dio con ellos y echó a andar por el corredor para pillarlos. Los dos chicos suspiraron.

Yuuri encaró al Consejero y, sin perder tiempo, dijo:

—Günter, necesito pedirte un favor.

Nadie dejó pasar desapercibido el brillito triunfante en las mejillas y ojos de aquel atractivo hombre de cabellos lilas.

**& /&/&**

Cuando Yuuri entró a la habitación, vio a Wolfram inclinado sobre la mesilla de noche, rebuscando en los cajones de forma vertiginosa. El Maou le escuchó chasquear la lengua varias veces y, al final, darse por vencido con una palmada sobre sus piernas.

—¿Has perdido algo?—se animó a preguntar.

Wolfram le observó con aire ceñudo.

—Olvidar en donde se dejan las cosas no es "perderlas"—rebatió—No sé si dejé mi esclava aquí o en mi recámara… o en algún otro lado.

Yuuri se sentó en la cama, al lado contrario de donde se encontraba Wolfram y se tiró sobre una almohada al tiempo que ponía los ojos en blanco.

—¿Cuál esclava?

—Una que me regaló mi tío hace años—respondió con ligera molestia—pequeña, plateada, mi nombre grabado en la placa, fácil de atorar en las riendas del caballo y provocar accidentes—describió, un tanto quejumbroso. Yuuri no tuvo ninguna leve impresión de recordar dicho objeto: Wolfram no era de usar demasiada parafernalia, así que, cuando lo hacía, era fácil olvidarlo—En fin, no sé ni porque me acordé de ella—dijo, encogiéndose de hombros y levantándose—Tengo hambre—cambió abruptamente de tema, llevándose una mano al estomago. Miró de reojo a Yuuri y se mordió los labios—Lástima que se terminaran los chocolates anoche.

Yuuri, rememorando una escena bastante peculiar de la noche pasada en la que sus ojos estuvieron vendados, estuvo boca abajo y con las manos atadas a los postes de la cama, puso los ojos en blanco una vez más. Ya se imaginaba a Wolfram a sus espaldas, degustando el licor que rellenaba los pequeños chocolates mientras que ideaba la sarta de perversiones que le hizo después. Para Yuuri había una combinación bastante efectiva en noches como  _aquellas_  que le gustaba demasiado: Sexo-dormir, por lo que, para cuando Wolfram se la cambiaba a una un tanto más sexo-palabrería-sexo-palabrería-sexo-adormecimiento de extremidades por  _bondage_ -dormir, se sentía como si un rinoceronte lo hubiera arrastrado por el suelo con las patas.

Viendo las cosas ahora—su relación tan "bien parada"— se preguntaba si debería de contarle lo que pasaba con Hisae a Wolfram, eso muy probablemente significaría algo así como "muerte segura por achicharramiento" pero, ya que Murata lo sabía, ¿por qué no Wolfram también?

De inmediato, la voz cotilla hizo su dramatización dentro de su atribulada cabeza:

" _Oye, Wolf, hace tiempo me topé con una chica cumple deseos: terminé pidiéndole que fueras más inocente, menos explosivo y, por error, menos insaciable en la cama…"_

" _¿Y por qué demonios pides deseos en mi nombre?"_

" _Soy tu pareja, tengo derechos sobre ti"_

_*Inserte el golpe por desacuerdo aquí*_

—¿Me acompañas por algo de comer?

—Claro—sonrió Yuuri, sintiendo una juguetona gotita de sudor resbalando por su sien izquierda.

En esos momentos, Greta debía de estar en las habitaciones de Cecile o pasando el rato con Anissina y el trío dinámico del servicio quizás, Günter había desistido en sus intentos de hacer que Yuuri repasara la historia de Shin Makoku y Gwendal, estaba seguro el Maou, prolongaba el momento de llamarle para trabajar por no querer más accidentes "de oficina"—como aquella vez en la que Yuuri había tirado el tintero encima de un tratado de paz importantísimo porque Wolfram le había acorralado contra la mesa—por lo que, podría decirse, tenía la tarde libre. Los pasillos del Pacto se encontraban en esos momentos completamente desiertos por lo que, portarse un poco cursis en ese instante no les costaba demasiado: en Shin Makoku, incluso tomar de la mano a tu pareja en público podía llegar a considerarse osado, besarla aun más. Nobles como Wolfram se cuidaban de proyectar malas imágenes ante la sociedad, cuantimás él como Rey, además de que el exhibicionismo comenzaba a pasar un tanto de moda.

Fue Yuuri quien se alcanzó la mano de Wolfram y entrelazó sus dedos con los del guaperas rubio, apretando con fuerza, quizás más de la necesaria.

—Enclenque ¡Asustas!—se rió el rubio, mirándole de pies a cabeza—Cualquiera diría que estas enamorándote de verdad.

—¡Pe-pero si sí lo estoy!—tartamudeó Yuuri, enrojeciendo hasta las raíces del cabello cual termómetro que ha sido colocado al lado de una caliente olla de presión—Wolfram, te a-a…—Y, dato curioso, esa frasecita nunca les había salido a ninguno de los dos. Wolfram pareció contenerse para no soltar una carcajada burlesca—Te a-a…

—Vamos, Yuuri, te daré un premio si lo logras—echó a reír el rubio, soltándole la mano y metiendo ambas en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Incluso Yuuri comenzó a reír.

—De acuerdo, veamos quien lo logra primero—retó el Maou, dándole un empujón en el hombro, el rubor continuaba en sus mejillas—No es algo fácil.

—See—asintió Wolfram—cuesta.

—Ajá. ¿Alguna vez se lo has dicho a alguien?—y el rubor se acentuó en la  _inocente_ cara del Rey.

Wolfram, a su lado, negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—Nunca nadie ha valido la pena para hacerlo—confesó.

—Ya veo—asintió Yuuri, pasando saliva.

Repentinamente, Wolfram detuvo su andar aferrando su brazo y le arrinconó contra la pared a su costado. Sus labios suaves como la seda chocaron contra los de Yuuri y la respiración de ambos se acompasó a un ritmo único. Yuuri sentía su corazón latiendo a mil por hora y casi podía escuchar el de Wolfram a la misma velocidad.

—¿Y que si lo digo ahora?—susurró el mazoku.

—Oh, no tienes porq…—pero un largo dedo del tercer hijo de la ex-Maou sobre su boca le frenó las palabras. Wolfram se alzó de puntillas ligeramente para quedar más alto que él y pegó su boca al oído del Rey—Te amo, Yuuri—susurró, de la forma más jodidamente sexy que el Maou pudiese haber llegado a escuchar en toda su enclenque vida. Sintió los dientes de Wolfram haciéndose con su lóbulo y las piernas se le hicieron de mantequilla. De no haber sido porque Wolfram le arrinconaba contra la pared, hubiera terminado de rodillas en el suelo.

Era un infeliz por sentirse de aquella forma ante ese sujeto, estaba seguro, y Wolfram era un desgraciado por hacerlo sentir así: ¿Qué demonios habían tenido Cecile y el padre del ex-Príncipe en los genes para haber traído al mundo a semejante derroche de perfección y belleza? Narciso  **[2]**  se sentiría opacado ante él y se vería indiscutiblemente obligado a suicidarse lanzándose a las aguas… de nuevo. Wolfram von Bielefeld era el espécimen que se había fugado de las manos de los antiguos griegos y que estos se habían quedado con ganas de estudiar por su  _perfección_ y belleza.

…O quizás veía a Wolfram de esa manera porque estaba muy enamorado, realmente, la mayoría de las personas—Günter—pensaban que Wolfram era un chiquillo mimado y apocalíptico.

—No me hagas esto—suplicó Yuuri, sujetándose a los hombros de un complacido-por-el-efecto-de-sus-palabras-Mazoku—Haces que me sienta ridículo y torpe.

—Ese es el punto.

—Bueno, ya, me siento acosado, quítate—pidió el Rey, posando sus manos sobre los hombros de Wolfram con más fuerza y alejándolo—Iuuuffff, tu sí que sabes hacer que me tiemblen las piernas.

—Creí haberte demostrado ya eso anoche—se encogió de hombros el rubio, echando a andar en dirección a las cocinas de nuevo.

En ese momento, uno de los miembros de la guardia real apareció por un extremo del pasillo, haciendo un gesto de agrado al ver a Wolfram y andando en su dirección.

—Su Majestad—saludó a Yuuri—Su Excelencia—se giró hacia Wolfram—von Voltaire-kyo pide verlo en sus oficinas, es un asunto urgente—informó.

—¿Ah?—y Yuuri pudo escuchar claramente la protesta dada por el estómago del rubio—Ya que—y se encogió de hombros. El soldado reverenció ante ambos y se dio la vuelta. Wolfram estampó sus sedosos labios una vez más contra la boca de Yuuri (para no perder el efecto antes conseguido) y con un gesto de la mano echó a andar resueltamente hacia donde su hermano.

Yuuri no sabía si decir "rábanos" o "coles": ¿Qué no se suponía que iban a por algo de comer?

**& /&/&**

—Conrad ¿Cómo ves a Wolfram?—preguntó Yuuri aquella tarde mientras que le hacia un pase largo a su padrino.

—Comúnmente, su Majestad: rubio y de ojos verdes— _Ja, ja, ja_ pensó Yuuri, sintiendo que no podría atrapar la siguiente bola por el repentino chiste de mal gusto del castaño. Conrart pareció notar su poco tino y soltó una de sus sonrisas conquistadoras—¿A qué se debe la pregunta, su Alteza, y como debo responderla?

—Pues… es decir, si tuvieras que definirlo en pocas palabras ¿Cuáles serian? Es que… ¿Soy muy quejumbroso? ¿Hacemos buena mancuerna o no?—quiso saber, recordando los resultados de sus malos deseos con Hisae y la pésima sensación que estos le dejaban.

Y Conrart soltó la sonrisa más reluciente que tenía en su arsenal, ocultando detrás del destello de sus blancos dientes la frase "No quiero hablar de eso" por la simple ecuación "Rey/ahijado + ex-Príncipe/Hermano menor = PA-RE-JA/Relaciones intimas". En su memoria se encontraban aun todas las veces que le había dado el biberón a Wolfram como para  _aceptar_ que ya era un  _niño_ mayor que hacia  _esa clase_ de cosas… ¿A quien quería engañar? La verdad era que le daba ñañaras el hecho de que su imaginación fuera desgraciadamente productiva y fuera capaz de ponerle una "imagen" a cada "palabra" que escuchaba, como si su cerebro fuese alguna clase de memorama. See, era más miedo al memorama que otra cosa.

—Ustedes han formado un vínculo demasiado valioso y fuerte, su Majestad—respondió, deseando poder salirse por la tangente pronto.

—Sí, pero… Conrad… ¿Cómo nos ves… como pareja?

Yuuri casi pudo escuchar la saliva pasando por el gaznate del León de Rutenberg y ver su manzana de Adán subir y bajar.

—Estables—siseó el castaño mientras que comenzaba a divagar automáticamente, mirando al cielo y pensando en... muffins de nuez.

—¿Estables?

—Que no cambian mucho…

—¡Sé lo que significa estable!—se rió el Maou—Pero, ya sabes ¿Algún consejo?

—Ah…

—…De…

—Eh…—La cara de Conrart era una oda al "quedarse en blanco"—Co… ¿coma frutas y verduras?

Y Yuuri, echando a reír alocadamente, se preguntó qué tan enserio lo habría dicho. Esos eran los "consejos" que más valía la pena tener de su padrino.

**& /&/&**

Cuando al fin cayó la tarde, con la mano un poco adolorida por firmar tantos papeles en la oficina—luego de que Gwendal no pudiera seguir prolongando eso por más deseos anti-desastres que tuviera—Yuuri pudo volver a su habitación y tumbarse en la cama.

Ya había estudiado con Günter durante la mañana—ya había tenido su tercer deseo fallido también antes de eso—ya había comido lo que tenía que comer—incluso lo que Wolfram no había podido comer por causa del llamado de Gwendal: era bueno ser acomedido con tu pareja y pensar en él al llevar a cabo algunas acciones…  _algunas_ solamente, tampoco quería convertirse en alguna clase de pervertido mental—ya se había divertido con Conrart—en varios aspectos, sobre todo gracias a que Conrart le había entretenido con una charla sobre los tipos de muffins que comía en la Tierra cuando residía allá—ya había trabajado con Gwendal lo que tenía que trabajar—see, eso sí lo había hecho en todo el sentido de la oración y sin escalas—y ahora podía prepararse para esperar a Wolfram y pedirle, a lo mejor, que repitieran un poco del jugueteo de la noche anterior.

Sin embargo, grande fue su decepción cuando, pasadas las horas, Wolfram no apareció.

Esa clase de cosas eran las que, de cierto modo, le hacían pensar que Wolfram  _si_ era alguien desconsiderado, tal y como decía Günter a veces. Muy seguramente, Gwendal lo había enviado a alguna clase de misión… y se había largado… sin decirle nada…

Yuuri se levantó de la cama y salió a preguntar a uno de sus pajes si sabía algo de Wolfram. El hombre, siempre apostado a las afueras de la habitación del Maou ante cualquier necesidad que este pudiera tener, dijo creer haber escuchado que "von Bielefeld-kyo saldría a una pequeña expedición a las afueras de la capital puesto que se habían presentado ahí unos cuantos disturbios y se le había solicitado". Yuuri, torciendo el gesto, dio las gracias y se coló de nuevo en su habitación, tumbándose una vez más sobre el lecho ahora con expresión aburrida.

No le gustaba pasar las noches solo, tal y como se lo había dicho a Hisae. Le gustaba rodar por el colchón y chocar con Wolfram y algunas veces hasta acomodarse contra su clavícula y dormir ahí, calentito, mientras que los respiros profundos de Wolfram le removían el cabello de la coronilla. Eran más las noches que pasaba con Wolfram que las que pasaba sin él por lo que era fácil sentir incomodidad ante su ausencia, simplemente, esta no le gustaba.

Fastidiado, se arrastró hasta la cabecera de la cama y se quedó un rato sentado contra ella, con la vista clavada en el vacío, casi con la misma expresión del niño consentido que ha sido privado de su mayor fuente de entretenimiento.

En ese instante, Hisae apareció en medio de una nube cargada de volutas grises platinadas, su cabello estaba curiosamente blanquecino y vestía lo que parecía ser un camisón, afortunadamente, muchísimo más largo y opaco que los que Wolfram acostumbraba a usar. Yuuri la miró sin mucho interés.

— _Maou heika,_ lo noto aburrido—sonrió, andando hacia él y sentándose al final de la cama, viendo como los ojos de Yuuri la recorrían de arriba hacia debajo de la misma forma en la que se haría con un poste.

—Lo estoy—se limitó Yuuri a murmurar.

Hisae pareció animarse con esas palabras y, alejando su cabello de sus hombros con un movimiento de la mano, ensanchó su sonrisa con ganas. Yuuri no pudo evitar recordar que Murata la había llamado "farsante" y eso le creó una especie de desilusión en el pecho. Se sentía embaucado por la mujer que tenía delante y eso no era algo que le gustara en lo más mínimo.

Suspiró y se propuso hablar, sin embargo, ella le interrumpió antes de que consiguiera hacerlo.

—Si desea entretenerse un poco,  _Maou,_ sabe que puede contar conmigo plenamente. Solo diga  _yo deseo_ y lo tendrá—canturreó, siempre con esa voz que pretendía ser amable y que, en el fondo, sonaba igual que una chicharra taladrando los tímpanos de alguien por el simple gusto de hacerlo.

Yuuri negó lentamente con la cabeza, aun sin alejar la vista del punto ciego en la alfombra delante de la cama. Hisae ladeó la cabeza para encontrarse dentro de su campo de visión.

—No me satisfaces—murmuró el Maou.

—¡Eso no es algo que deba decírsele a una mujer!—exclamó la genio, un tanto divertida otro tanto molesta—¡No se comporte grosero después de todo lo que he hecho por usted! ¡"No me satisfaces"!—arremedó, frunciendo el ceño y haciendo aspavientos con las manos—Ya quisiera ver la cara que pondría usted al saber que fui yo quien le concedió al ahora Dios de esta nación uno de sus deseos más grandes: un potro cuádruple —y rió complacida, aunque poco después, su sonrisa se escurrió por su boca hasta borrarse—Y luego el maldito pilló que era una ilusión y me encerró en esa lámpara durante siglos...—contó, posando sus manos en su sobresaliente cadera para después mirar al techo.

Yuuri, mientras tanto, había comenzado a prestar un poquito más de atención a la conversación. Miró a Hisae y la recorrió una vez más de pies a cabeza.

—¿Hablas de Shin-Ou? ¿El te encerró en esa lámpara que Murata rompió?—preguntó, aunque con aire ido aun.

Hisae asintió con la cabeza, aunque de la misma forma en la que lo hubiera hecho alguien que sigue el movimiento de alguien más por mero reflejo, o sea, lento.

—Ese era su nombre—dijo, con cara de nausea.

Yuuri no supo que decir por un largo momento. Sus ojos oscuros estaban clavados en los brillantes de la chica y en un momento le resultó demasiado simple perderse en ellos, dejando de pensar en cualquiera que fuera la cosa que tenía en la cabeza en ese momento. El Rey encogió las piernas contra su pecho y las abrazó, apoyando la barbilla en sus rodillas.

—O sea que no es la primera vez que sales—Murmuró por fin.

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—¿Y cómo fue aquella vez? ¿También rompieron tu lámpara? ¿También le concediste deseos a algún otro tonto que se dejó embaucar?—y se dio una patada mental al notar que se acababa de decir "tonto" a sí mismo.

Hisae sonrió.

—En aquel entonces yo aún era… "normal"—y sonrió aun más al encomillar la última palabra dicha con sus largos dedos de uñas oscuras—Aunque tenía un majutsu demasiado particular: ilusorio, así se le llamaba en ese tiempo (ahora le llaman "el arte fantoche")—Yuuri se ruborizó: quizás Hisae si había escuchado un poco de su conversación con Murata en la biblioteca—Uhm… no era algo común, sabe, y precisamente por eso, tampoco era muy apreciado.

—Oh… Bueno, creo que eso pasa en todas partes y con muchas cosas…

—Eso creo también—asintió Hisae. Su rostro se tornó levemente sombrío por un momento, luego volvió completamente a la normalidad, tan fresca y fastidiosa como siempre—Dígame ¿querrá un deseo más para entretenerse?

—No.

—Aguafiestas. Los hombres siempre son aguafiestas—se quejó.

Yuuri, sentándose ahora en la posición del loto, respiró, inflando sus mejillas y soltando el aire contenido en ellas de manera muy lenta. La ausencia de Wolfram ya no le resultaba tan pesada si Hisae estaba ahí para entretenerle un poco, charlando.

—Habías mencionado que no tenias demasiada experiencia con los hombres—recordó Yuuri, mirando el enorme techo decorado de la habitación real. Hisae corroboró sus palabras con un seco asentimiento de cabeza.

—¿Y eso qué?

—Pues ¿Cómo puedes decir que todos los hombres somos unos aguafiestas si no has conocido a muchos?—preguntó el Maou, viendo con cierto gusto como las mejillas de la genio comenzaban a arrebolarse. La mujer se levantó y anduvo en dirección del balcón más cercano a la cama, apartando de su camino la cortina con un empujón de la mano y pegando la frente al cristalino vidrio.

—No es necesario conocer a "muchos" para darse cuenta—murmuró por lo bajo.

—Nos estás metiendo a todos en un mismo saco por malas experiencias pasadas ¿no es así?—apedreó Yuuri sin darse cuenta.

Hisae sonrió por lo bajo, de forma un tanto psicópata, demostrando tener un tic nervioso en su mano derecha.

—Quizás—admitió.

—Eso es injusto—rebatió Yuuri.

—Probablemente.

Y un silencio mortuorio se cernió sobre ambos por varios minutos.

Desde afuera de la habitación podía escucharse el paso constante de los guardias, el cambio de personal dispuesto para atender al Maou con el transcurso de las horas y el tic-tac continuo de un reloj de pie que Yuuri sabia al fondo del corredor, justo delante de la escalinata que conducía al piso del castillo dispuesto para él.

Hisae parecía haberse pegado al cristal del balcón por medio de la frente: sus brazos colgaban a los lados de su cuerpo y se balanceaban ligeramente mientras que ella murmuraba cosas como "no se puede creer en los hombres, te usan, se topan con una cara más bonita y ¡zan-se-acabó!". Yuuri se preguntó si sería bueno sacarla de su aturdimiento pues la mujer parecía haber caído en una repentina burbuja de depresión.

Fue hasta que la escuchó decir "¡Esa rubia no era más guapa que yo!" que decidió sacarla de sus cinco-minutos-Hisae.

Se levantó y anduvo en su dirección, pensando que pegarle un sobresalto llamándola desde lejos significaría provocar también que se diera un santo golpe contra el cristal en donde mantenía apoyada la cabeza. Una vez estuvo a sus espaldas, posó una mano en su hombro y, en efecto, la sintió saltar.

—Hey, estás empañando la ventana con tanto vaho—trató de reír.

Hisae se giró y le vio con cara de malas pulgas.

—¡Si a usted le hubieran enamorado, usado, después dejado por  _alguien más guapa y atractiva que usted_ y seguido usando para al final terminar encerrándolo en una caja de cristal por cientos de siglos, créame que también tendría ganas de empañar cristales con vaho!—chilló, con sendos lagrimones corriendo por sus mejillas.

Una gotita de sudor resbaló por las sienes de Yuuri. Algunas veces había visto a su madre llorar  _enserio_ y, cuando esto pasaba, sabía que debía procurar ser gentil… mientras emprendía la retirada. Tratar con una mujer llorosa y con sentimientos a flor de piel era como pisar un campo minado para un chico que nunca ha tenido mucha suerte con las mujeres: estaba seguro de que, si intentaba darle ánimos, terminaría haciendo que las cosas tomaran un rumbo malo… para él.

Levantó ambas manos en actitud conciliadora y soltó un suavecito "Je Je" que hizo que Hisae le mirara con turbación.

—Nunca he tenido suerte con los hombres—se quejó ella, con el mismo tono de voz de un  _ATM_.

—Ni yo con las chicas—acotó él, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pero usted ya tiene pareja—le recordó ella.

Yuuri, pasando saliva, asintió: una pareja… que no le avisaba cuando se marchaba por asuntos "laborales" y que lo dejaba pendiendo de las lianas de la  _necesidad_  tras haberle susurrado de manera súper sexy "te amo" al oído.

Repentinamente, una idea tonta le surcó la mente y, viendo el rostro alicaído de Hisae, recordando las palabras de Murata sobre las ilusiones que ella creaba, se encogió de hombros y dijo:

—Hisae,  _yo deseo que Wolfram sea una persona menos ocupada, que no tenga que hacer demasiado traba…_

Pero, antes de que pudiera terminar con la oración, la genio ya había sonreído encantada y había chasqueado los dedos, volviendo "realidad" el deseo del Maou.

**& /&/&**

Aquello ya se estaba volviendo una costumbre. Apenas abrir los ojos, Yuuri ya sabía que se encontraba en uno de esos universos alternos de Hisae, claro, y ya comenzaba a saber cómo apostar las piernas firmemente en ese terreno para no caer de espaldas al toparse con las varias sorpresas que esos mundillos siempre le destinaban. El saber ahora que se trataba de meras ilusiones le hacía casi sentir que se encontraba dentro de un juego de video sin embargo, mantenía constante en su mente el detalle malo de la cosa: si no podía pronunciar "¡Me arrepiento de mi deseo!" probablemente estaría perdido… pero hasta el momento, las cosas habían ido la mar de bien así que no tenia porque preocuparse.

Miró en todas direcciones para intentar ubicarse y se sorprendió al descubrir que se encontraba en el pasillo que conducía a la enorme biblioteca del Pacto de sangre. Un reloj de pie, colocado al final de este, marcaba la media noche con apenas veinte minutos.

Yuuri arqueó las cejas: a decir verdad, a esa hora él ya hubiera estado dormido.

Se rascó la nuca con cierta duda y echó a andar en dirección de la grandísima biblioteca, descubriendo la puerta de doble hoja ya abierta. En ese momento, se sintió sumergido en alguna especie de película de terror en la cual, luego de entrar a una habitación oscura, salía alguna clase de bestia sobrenatural con el propósito de comerse al protagonista. Con un escalofrío, posó la mano en una de las hojas del portón y se decidió a empujar. Era tonto que se sugestionara de esa forma… pero, en eso, un fuerte "rugido" le sobresaltó.

Terminó de abrir la puerta y entró de una buena vez a la enorme habitación, descubriendo que el sonido que había confundido con un rugido, había sido simplemente un ronquido proveniente de una mesa larga ubicada al fondo de la recámara sobre la cual se encontraban colocados montones y montones de libros iluminados por grandes quinqués de cristales tintados en suave amarillo.

Yuuri respiró profundamente, sonriendo ante la tontera que le había pasado por la cabeza momentos atrás y, con paso resuelto, anduvo en dirección de la enorme mesa que tenía delante mientras que echaba un vistazo a su alrededor. Tal y como había pasado con el deseo anterior, las cosas parecían ser exactamente las mismas que en Shin Makoku: los estantes que él reconocía estaban en su sitio, el enorme mapa del Reino también, los ventanales mantenían sus cortinajes abiertos permitiendo el paso de la luz de la luna llena a la sala… Ahora, comenzaba a preguntarse con qué clase de Wolfram se toparía.

Y la respuesta a esto le llegó en cuanto se encontró delante de la mesa.

Un siempre atractivo Wolfram estaba tumbado sobre la mesa, con el rostro hundido entre los brazos y murmurando cosas ininteligibles por lo bajo. Yuuri sonrió casi con ternura al creerlo demasiado cansado por haber estado repasando temas hasta tarde pero ¡Oh, bendita sorpresa que siempre caes cuando la gente menos se lo espera! Se llevó cierta impresión al ver que el libro aun se encontraba colocado en la primera página del prologo, como si lo hubieran abierto solamente para aparentar. Viendo a su alrededor, todos los demás libros parecían colocados sobre la mesa como parte de un montaje y nada más.

Posó su mano sobre el hombro de Wolfram y lo removió con cierta fuerza pues sabía que el mazoku era de sueño pesado. Después de unos cuantos empujoncitos, Wolfram se encontró plenamente despierto aunque con los ojos un tanto apagados aun por el sueño, mirándole con aire ido.

—Wolfram, si tanto sueño tienes ¿Por qué no vas a la habitación?—preguntó Yuuri.

Los ojos verdes como lagos profundos del tercer hijo de la ex-Maou le analizaron de pies a cabeza durante un segundo antes de responder.

—Porque es aburrido estar ahí—respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.

Yuuri le vio levantar la mano para comenzar a rascarse con aire pasivo el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda y mirar hacia la puerta con ojos vacios. Torció el gesto al percatarse de que este nuevo Wolfram era casi como el  _Cordon bleu_ solo con la diferencia de que este parecía ser desapasionado al mismo extremo que el otro obsesivo con su trabajo.

Wolfram se llevó una mano a la boca para contener un bostezo y, tras eso, tomó el libro que tenía delante para comenzar a hojearlo con ritmo pausado, deslizando su dedo por el borde de las páginas casi como quien busca una palabra en el diccionario y muda la hoja velozmente al no encontrarla. Yuuri sabía que ni de broma estaba leyendo. Era solamente como si quisiera aparentar.

—Estoy aburrido—murmuró Wolfram tras un momento de silencio, sin dar la impresión de querer alguna clase de respuesta o comentario ante sus palabras.

—¡Pero si acabas de despertar!—exclamó Yuuri, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Incluso dormir me parece aburrido, sabes—comentó el rubio, apoyando el codo en la mesa y posando el libro que fisgoneaba más cerca de su rostro, como si le incomodara tenerlo demasiado lejos.

Yuuri enarcó las cejas enormemente mientras que veía a Wolfram hojear el libro hasta sus páginas finales, tomar otro y comenzar a hacer lo mismo que con el anterior. Le costaba un poquito de trabajo visualizar a un Wolfram así, tan apagado y de aire aburrido, siendo que era Wolfram el delicioso sazón del platillo que componían todos en el Pacto de Sangre. Como Yuuri veía a su pareja, este era una flama danzante imposible de ignorar por alguien debido a la enorme fuerza de su personalidad, sin embargo, ese Wolfram que se le presentaba ahora era la llamita de una cerilla a punto de extinguirse.

Soltó un suspiro profundo, dispuesto a exclamar "¡Me arrepiento de mi deseo!" para poder marcharse de esa ilusión tan extrañamente apagada cuando, de golpe, la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió, dándole paso a un iracundo Gwendal que anduvo hacia ellos con el rostro ceñudo, recordándole al joven Rey el andar pesado de un rinoceronte enojado.

—Wolfram, te pedí un reporte sobre el estado de las tropas apostadas en las fronteras de la capital para esta tarde y no entregaste absolutamente nada ¡¿Qué demonios es lo que pasa contigo?!—bramó el General, ignorando completamente la presencia de Yuuri en la habitación.

Wolfram respiró profundo.

—Gwendal, mi querido hermano mayor—comenzó, pintando en sus labios una sonrisilla traviesa que pretendía suavizar las sienes de venas palpitantes del General—Quiero que sepas que comencé la elaboración de ese reporte—y señaló con el dedo un rollo de pergamino colocado a su lado, un tanto manchado de tinta y mal enrollado—sin embargo, no me gustó del todo la redacción que estaba empleando en él (con decirte que cometí el error de poner "rojo  _esmeralda"_ en vez de "rojo  _escarlata"_ por mi poca concentración, fallas como esas no son dignas de mostrarse ante tus sagaces ojos), por lo que me di a la tarea de analizar viejos reportes archivados en expedientes de la biblioteca—y palmeó con su blanca mano uno de los montones de libros que tenía a su lado derecho, Yuuri, mientras tanto, rodó los ojos: Wolfram estaba ornamentando una excusa muy bien pensada con anterioridad para apaciguar la ira de Gwendal, eso seguro—sin embargo, tienes que admitir que ha habido sucesos bastante interesantes en Shin Makoku las últimas décadas que valen muy bien la pena rememorar o conocer.

»Lamento confesar que me sentí tan intrigado al respecto de algunos de ellos que, leyéndolos, se me fue completamente el tiempo y olvidé de lleno el reporte—y negó con la cabeza de forma teatral, como diciendo "No tengo remedio"—. Lo lamento, hermano mayor, es solo que quedé demasiado impresionado con todos los reportes que hablan sobre ti. Ahora recuerdo porque yo deseaba fervientemente que fueras tú el sucesor de madre cuando ella bajara del trono—Y miró a Yuuri—Sin ofender.

—Ah, descuida ¿Ya qué?—se encogió de hombros Yuuri, después de todo, aquello era cierto.

Gwendal, delante de ambos, respiraba de la misma forma en que hubiera hecho un toro que está dispuesto a cornear.

—Gwendal, lamento mi distracción—sonrió Wolfram levemente, fingiendo estar apenado, poniendo una expresión afligida en su rostro de ángel. Yuuri casi rió al ver a Gwendal suavizar su expresión severa: por algo, las cosas lindas eran su punto débil—Si me das tiempo, puedo entregarte el reporte.

El General meditó la propuesta por un tiempo y terminó aceptando mientras se sobaba la sien derecha con un par de dedos.

—Mañana al medio día.

—¡¿Ah?! ¡¿No puede ser para la siguiente semana?!

—¡Wolfram!

Y Yuuri casi se fue de espaldas. No sabía si reírse de ese Wolfram cínico o si llorar precisamente por su descaro.

Tenía en claro que había deseado que Wolfram fuera alguien con  _menos trabajo,_ sin embargo, Hisae le había regalado a un fresco que lo tomaba y lo lanzaba por la ventana sin vergüenza alguna para irlo a buscar de nuevo cuando se le diera la gana, claro, en caso de que esto ocurriera alguna vez.

No, no, prefería al Wolfram que saltaba al lomo de su caballo incluso antes de que Gwendal terminara de dictarle su misión.

Con una risilla dada por medio de su nariz, murmuró "Me arrepiento de mi deseo" y se vio envuelto por la nube gris que le regresaría a su realidad.

**& /&/&**

Cuando despertó, tumbado en el suelo de su habitación, Hisae había desaparecido y el ruido de agua cayendo en el cuarto de baño era latente. Se desperezó y se incorporó con cierto dolor en la espalda y el cuello.

¿Wolfram había llegado y lo había dejado tumbado en el suelo?

¡Qué considerado!

Se incorporó y, en cuanto terminó de sacudirse las partes bajas y traseras de su pantalón, vio a Wolfram salir del cuarto de baño con una toalla blanca envolviendo su cintura. Yuuri agradecía que, cuando Wolfram tomaba duchas en el gran baño real, ni Cecile ni los criados que se ofrecían a lavarle la espalda se encontraran ahí, la verdad era que, desde que se habían convertido en amantes en todo el sentido de la palabra, el hecho de que alguien más viera al príncipe malcriado le ponía en guardia—y de malas—. Era un chico celoso y desconfiado, sí, pero Wolfram lo era también, así que su balanza estaba equilibrada en niveles iguales.

—Al fin despertaste—saludó el rubio, secándose el cabello sin mucho cuidado.

Yuuri torció el gesto.

—O sea que llegas, me ves tirado en el suelo y te pasas al servicio como si nada ¡Eres un dulce,  _honey-chan_!

Wolfram puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Y quién soy yo para evitar que duermas en el suelo si ese es tu deseo?—preguntó el tercer hijo de la ex-Maou con un encogimiento de hombros—Si te consuela, me aseguré de que no estuvieras muerto antes de pasar al aseo—contó, sacando su pijama de debajo de la enorme almohada que le correspondía y poniéndosela velozmente para poder meterse bajo las mantas.

—¡¿Y qué demonios hubieras hecho si sí lo estaba?!

—Pues llamar a Gwendal ¿Qué más?—y volvió a encogerse de hombros al tiempo que, ya con su pijama, tomaba sitio en su lado de la cama. Yuuri se fijó en que parecía verdaderamente cansado por lo que no insistió en sus reproches. Se sacudió una vez más la ropa y fue a su lado.

—¿Fue una misión dura?—preguntó, acomodándose de tal forma que sus ojos tenían la vista del agradable perfil del mazoku delante.

—Un tanto, pero mi guardia ya es experta en motines, son buenos chicos, trabajan rápido y eficientemente, así que esta vez no se complicó demasiado la cosa—y bostezó—Lo más pesado es fichar a los que participan en el altercado, revisar si ya tienen antecedentes, elegirles un castigo para evitar la reincidencia…

—Trabajas mucho, Wolfram—comentó, sonriendo ante el recuerdo del Wolfram de su deseo.

—¿Y tengo de otra? Soy un soldado apostado al servicio de su Majestad. Estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida por el Rey aunque… sea un… enclen…que—Pero Yuuri apenas y pudo escuchar sus últimas palabras pues Wolfram bajó el tono de su voz conforme fue quedándose dormido.

Yuuri se mordió los labios y se arropó con el edredón.

Con cada deseo que le pedía a Hisae, se daba cuenta de que, en verdad, Wolfram era perfecto tal y como lo tenía enfrente, no deseaba ya cambiar algo más de él.

 


	5. Chapter 5

El aliento cálido de Wolfram golpeaba con fuerza el cuello de Yuuri, quien sentía las cosquillas provocadas por el vaho en su piel como si una plumilla le estuviera acariciando.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del Maou al tiempo que su mano se levantaba para acariciar la tersa mejilla que quedaba expuesta ante su dermis.

La escena en sí hubiera sido perfecta de no haber sido porque… Wolfram estaba roncando contra su hombro como si se tratara de alguna especie de león en pleno rugido, y eso no era algo conveniente puesto que ambos se encontraban a mitad de una repleta sala de cine y unas mujeres delante de ellos ya comenzaban a mirarles extraño.

La cosa no mejoró para nada cuando Yuuri quiso despertar a su prometido por el cercano final de la película—siendo cosa obvia que tendrían que marcharse—y el rubio reaccionó pegando la boca a su cuello con sus ya tan conocidos  _gulu-gulu_ y le trepó la pierna derecha sobre las suyas, creando una especie de posición súper comprometedora que terminó de subirle todos los colores a la cara al Rey de Shin Makoku.

—Wolfram. Hey, Wolfram—Llamó Yuuri, sintiéndose cada vez más abochornado porque el vaho en su cuello era demasiado cálido, demasiado atractivo, demasiado  _de Wolfram—_ ¡Despiértate!—siseó, empujando el hombro del mazoku con ligera fuerza—¡La película está por terminar! ¡Si no viste los primeros cien minutos al menos ve los últimos veinte!

—La película es tan aburrida—jadeó el rubio, bostezando con ganas, dándose la vuelta y ovillándose en el asiento contra el reposabrazos de este—El final de seguro será igual.

—¡¿Quién coño se aburre viendo  _El último samurái_?!—chilló el Rey, sintiendo a su sangre guerrera ofenderse.

Aunque, viendo a su alrededor, la sala de cine estaba repleta de chicos medio adormecidos que cabeceaban y de chicas chillando azoradas ante cada aparición en pantalla de Tom Cruise. Se hundió en su butaca y cruzó los brazos. Al menos el estaba dispuesto a disfrutar con la cabeza en alto la masacre samurái que vendría poco después.

—Ah, somos tan pocos los que disfrutamos de una buena batalla samurái—suspiró, negando con la cabeza y hundiendo la mano en su cubo de palomitas, el cual sintió menos lleno de rosetas y más lleno de una mano con anillos los cuales le hicieron daño.

Se obligó a mirar hacia un lado y se llevó un sobresalto al descubrir ahí el rostro sonrientemente avergonzado de Hisae, que tenía pequeñas morusas blancas en las comisuras de la boca, la cual se apresuró a limpiar con el dorso de su mano.

—Hola,  _Alteza—_ saludó cínicamente, viendo su oportunidad de robar el envase de palomitas cuando Yuuri lo soltó debido a la sorpresa.

—¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo aquí?!—exclamó, ganándose un gran "Shh" colectivo que le hizo sonrojar aun más y hundirse en su butaca mientras, a su lado, los ronquidos de Wolfram y sus  _gulu-gulu_ se volvían cada vez más fuertes.

—Ah, pues vine a disfrutar de una buena producción cinematográfica en compañía de mi querido amigo, Yuuri Shibuya—se encogió de hombros la genio, cruzando su larga pierna derecha contra la izquierda, dejándole ver al chico de cabellos oscuros que vestía un apretado pantalón de mezclilla que parecía haber sido robado del guardarropa de su madre.

—¿Qué ese pantalón no es…?

—Ya casi no lo usa—se volvió a encoger Hisae de hombros, haciendo que Yuuri se preguntara una vez más con qué clase de gente anormal se juntaba—¡Mire, ya todo está por comenzar!

Y, sin más Yuuri se vio obligado a mirar la enorme pantalla, tratando de ignorar los gorjeos de Wolfram a su lado y las mascadas que Hisae daba a las rosetas de maíz.

A pesar de que ya todo estaba en silencio, era un tanto complicado concentrarse en el filme cuando se tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo iba a suceder, de que Hisae haría alguna clase de pavada que le obligara a pedir algún tipo de deseo estúpido que lo llevaría a vivir una especie de extraña aventura como las últimas cuatro por las que ya había pasado. Si bien habían sido divertidas en un comienzo, ahora se habían vuelto aburridas y cada vez más sin sentido: Wolfram era Wolfram y eso ni un deseo podría cambiarlo, gracias al cielo.

Yuuri suspiró con pesadez y recargó la nuca en el borde del respaldo de su asiento, girando el rostro hacia su costado y descubriendo a un Wolfram ya medio despierto, fregándose los ojos con los puños, bostezando levemente.

—Esperaba un final más fuertecito—susurró, cubriéndose la boca con la mano derecha para bostezar por segunda vez.

—¡Pero si solo viste los últimos cinco minutos de seguro!—ladró Yuuri—¡No viste ni la pelea en contra de los americanos! ¡La lucha por el honor de los samuráis! ¡Ese  _seppuku_  fue sorprendente!

—En Shin Makoku hay formas mucho más honorables de morir—contó el soldado, con los ojos ligeramente apagados gracias al sueño del que acababa de volver—En el campo de batalla es la mejor opción, dando la vida por nuestro Rey, por el Reino en donde hemos nacido y crecido, no quitándonos la vida con nuestra prop...

—Te estás pasando.

—Probablemente.

Hisae, que permanecía aun al lado del Maou, invisible a los ojos del prometido de este, se llevó el ultimo puñado de rosetas de maíz a la boca y dejó el contenedor a un lado, viendo con sus ojos brillantes ante las lámparas ya encendidas del local como la gente comenzaba a marcharse, dejando a los dos chicos en medio de su disputa visual. Las ropas rasposas de la genio chocaron con la espalda del Rey y este sufrió un ligero sobresalto.

— _Su Majestad…_

Y Yuuri se vio tentado de hacerlo de nuevo, de pronunciar esas palabras que le llevarían a la misma parodia de infierno de siempre. Pero esta vez deseaba ver las dos variables, el punto A y el punto B para poder comparar y saber cuál de los dos Wolfram le parecería el mejor.

— _Deseo que Wolfram sea una persona más humilde…_

—¿Ah…?—escuchó cuestionar al rubio antes de que una gruesa nube de humo violeta le envolviera y le arrastrara hacia la inconsciencia.

**& /&/&**

Antes de abrir los ojos, sintió el pie de alguien estampándose en su muslo derecho, por lo que sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelvo al tiempo que se incorporaba violentamente.

—Ah, perdona, no te vi—excusó la voz del nuevo Wolfram, parado justo enfrente de él, con los brazos cruzados contra el pecho y los ojos verdes ligeramente entornados. Yuuri estuvo seguro de que le había visto antes de patearle porque ¿Quién demonios no ve a alguien que tenga enfrente como para evitar golpearle?—Estoy ocupado aquí ¿sabes? Dame espacio.

—¿Eh…?

—Mi bufanda, la violeta, estoy buscando mi bufanda violeta—informó Wolfram, al tiempo que tiraba con fuerza del brazo de Yuuri, obligándole a incorporarse del sofá en donde se encontraba tumbado.

En cuanto estuvo en pie, el Maou pudo observar mejor todo a su alrededor: una sala bastante bien amueblada, de aspecto lujoso y un poco similar a la misma en la que se había encontrado en aquel bizarro deseo en el que Wolfram había sido boxeador, solo que esta vez no había fotografía alguna con la cual hacerse referencia pero si bastantes premios de aspecto serio muy bien enfilados en repisas y cuidados, aparentemente, con esmero.

Se acercó a una ventana y, removiendo la cortina blanca, miró hacia afuera.

—¿Es de noche?

—No, van a dar las seis—informó Wolfram, arrojando cojines por aquí y por allá en su desesperado intento por encontrar su bendita bufanda—Tuve llamado, así que fue día de levantarse temprano.

—¿Llamado?—cuestionó Yuuri, enarcando las cejas.

—Al set…

—¿Set?

—De filmación…—Yuuri torció la boca y frunció el ceño, dejándole en claro al rubio que no había despertado por completo—Filmación, foro, trabajo… Dime, Yuuri ¿Recuerdas que soy actor? ¿Qué eres mi Asistente personal?

Yuuri no tuvo tiempo para salir de su asombro puesto que en ese momento Wolfram dio por fin con su bendita bufanda violeta y se la colgó del cuello, sonriendo ante su victoria, echando a andar en dirección de la puerta que parecía ser de salida, al lado de la cual se encontraba una enorme maleta color cappuccino que le aguardaba pacientemente.

—¿Vienes?—preguntó Wolfram a Yuuri al ver que este no se movía tal y como esperaba.

—Eh, pero… no me he vestido ni nada por el estilo—argumentó el moreno, tratando de sonreír, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos, sorprendiéndose al descubrirse embutido en un conjunto deportivo que para nada parecía una pijama.

—A-Ajá—masculló Wolfram, al tiempo de abrir la puerta y salir por ella arrastrando su maleta. Sin otra cosa mejor que hacer en la agenda, Yuuri se vio siguiéndole.

Anduvieron por un largo pasillo oscuro adornado con plantas verdes hasta llegar a un elegante elevador de puertas plateadas, las cuales se abrieron en cuanto Wolfram hubo presionado el botón rojo que había a su lado.

—¿Y porque los llamados son tan temprano?—cuestionó Yuuri, a quien el silencio le parecía una forma de castigo sin saber muy bien el porqué.

—Porque soy protagonista, salgo en la mayoría de las escenas y es mejor tenerme a la mano—se encogió Wolfram de hombros. Su actitud, hasta el momento, no parecía demasiado humilde tal y como le había pedido a Hisae.

¡Esa genio embustera!

—Ah, ¿Y es un trabajo entretenido? ¿De qué va la película? ¿Alguna especie de drama sentimental? ¿O algo bélico? ¿Te gusta?

Wolfram se dio la oportunidad de entrar en el elevador al tiempo que Yuuri seguía preguntando cosas. Su rostro pálido se reflejó en el espejo en la pared contraria a la entrada y lamentó que sus ojeras fueran tan pronunciadas. Ya el equipo de maquillaje se encargaría de ellas.

Sus zapatos deportivos sintieron la dura alfombra roja bajo sus pies y se dio la libertad de limpiar sus suelas en aquella cosa áspera, recargándose después en el espejo y cruzando los brazos una vez más mientras el típico tirón en su estomago se daba gracias a que el ascensor comenzaba a bajar.

—Me preguntas cosas como si nunca hubiéramos hablado de ellas, Yuuri, me haces sentir que no prestas atención a las cosas que te cuento. Además, trabajas tan cerca de mí que ya deberías saberlo.

—Ah, claro—susurró Yuuri, sintiendo una ligerita gota de sudor resbalando por si sien derecha al tiempo que sonreía torpemente.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había pedido un último deseo a Hisae y esta le había presentado al Wolfram-Perezoso? ¿Una semana? ¿Dos? Y ahora extraño encontrarse repentinamente metido en un nuevo deseo, con un nuevo Wolfram, en una nueva lógica. Bien sabia que él lo había querido así, pero de igual forma era algo un tanto extraño.

Wolfram respiró con profundidad unas cuantas veces y cerró los ojos, recargándose en el espejo y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Veamos… No es un trabajo que me satisfaga. Ni siquiera me gusta y si lo hago es porque…—pero se cortó antes de seguir. Respiró una vez más y apretó ambas manos contra el pequeño barandal que había delante del espejo—La película tiene toques de misterio, aunque no llega a rozar ni por los pelos a un terror clásico. No me gusta.

Yuuri parpadeó unas cuantas veces antes de preguntar lo que tendría que preguntar a la fuerza.

—¿Por qué trabajas en esto entonces si no te gusta?

Wolfram le miró y sonrió de una manera que a Yuuri se le antojó bastante macabra.

Afortunadamente en ese momento la puerta del elevador se abrió y el joven actor se vio libre de la obligación de responder… aunque, igualmente, hubiera conseguido librarse de ella de una manera u otra.

Ambos salieron al recibidor del edificio y como Yuuri no sabía nada sobre el suelo que pisaba, se dio a la tarea de solamente seguir al rubio, quien resueltamente salió a la calle y abordó el taxi de sitio que seguramente ya llevaba rato aguardando por él.

Un actor tomando un taxi se le hizo demasiado extraño a Yuuri por lo que maquilló su pregunta para poder formularla:

—¿Y el auto?

—¿Cuál?

—Ah, no hay auto—sonrió Yuuri, recordando que el Wolfram boxeador si había tenido uno.

—¿Para qué? No me gusta conducir.

—Yaa…

Yuuri repentinamente sintió un vacio estomacal: estaba seguro de que esa persona con la que viajaba era una de las más huecas que había conocido en todos los deseos que Hisae le había cumplido. Todos los demás Wolfram habían tenido incluso un toque divertido pero este… tenía cierto toque de amargura grabado en la piel que era difícil intentar tratarlo con "normalidad".

Un Wolfram lleno de Lujuria, uno más protegido por su escudo de Ira, algún otro sumergido en los lagos de la Gula y, para finalizar, el Wolfram encantado en las camas de la Pereza, ¿Este quien era? ¿Un lindo chico envidioso? ¿Un muchachito cargado de Avaricia? ¿O alguien sumergido en el pecado de la Soberbia? ¿Quién?

**& /&/&**

El estudio de filmación era un sitio enorme pintado de blanco y con pocas ventanas, aunque las menos que había resultaban ser lo suficientemente grandes como para valer por diez cada una.

A esas horas, cuando el sol apenas se abría paso entre las hebras de la noche, ya había gente trabajando, revisando que los sets de filmación se encontraran en buen estado, que los buggies que servían como transporte funcionaran de manera correcta o simplemente tomando un ligero desayuno en la enorme cafetería.

Algunos otros actores que ya habían arribado se encontraban en sus remolques, durmiendo un poco antes de que su trabajo comenzara o siendo ya víctimas de los equipos de maquillaje y peinado.

Yuuri, que nunca se había encontrado en un sitio como aquel, no podía evitar ver todo con aire fascinado, desde los caminitos de pasto marcados gracias a las llantas de los transportes de los actores por aquel sitio monstruosamente grande hasta las casetas de seguridad y estacionamientos llenos de vehículos interesantes.

Wolfram, por otro lado, no parecía estar viendo nada fuera de lo común por lo que, sin hacer escalas como Yuuri, arribó a su remolque, dejando caer su maleta en una pequeña otomana de color beige y sentándose en una silla plegable delante del tocador con focos de luz blanca, alcanzándose una botella de agua de las cinco que había puestas a su disposición y dando un largo trago de ella.

Cuando Yuuri le alcanzó, no tuvo más que soltar un nuevo "Wow" al ver todo lo que había dentro del remolque, yendo desde elementos de vestuario, hasta utilería y servicios de comida, como un mini-bar.

Wolfram le miraba por medio de su enorme espejo.

—¿Por qué reaccionas como si nunca hubieras estado aquí en toda tu vida?—quiso saber.

Yuuri se limitó a sonreír de manera mona.

—Faltan muchos sitios por conocer aún—se excusó.

—Este ha sido el estudio de cuatro de mis películas y desde la primera has sido mi asistente—le  _recordó_ el actor, sonando un poro irritado—Desde la mañana has estado tan extraño.

—Oh, bueno, está entrando el otoño, debe ser eso…

—¿Qué demonios?—saltó Wolfram ante semejante idea, frunciendo el entrecejo y dejando su botella en el tocador con cierta fuerza que provocó un sonido desagradable a sus oídos—Yuuri, ¿Por qué mejor no vas y nos consigues algo para desayunar en la cafetería mientras las de maquillaje se encargan de mi? Creo que necesitas despejarte—afirmó, asintiendo con la cabeza como para hacer mucho más válidas sus palabras.

Yuuri, sintiéndose un poco idiota, no tuvo más que aceptar: en el camino al remolque había ubicado bastante bien la cafetería y no correría el peligro de extraviarse, eso seguro.

Estaba por salir del remolque cuando un par de chicas morenas entraron, una con rasgos orientales que cargaba una pesada caja de herramientas que Yuuri adivinó estaba cargada de maquillaje y esas cosas, y una más, de aspecto occidental, portando un bolso abierto hecho de redecilla blanca en el que había una secadora para cabello bastante grande y diversos productos que, el Maou supuso, terminarían embadurnados en los rubios cabellos del actor.

—¡Buenos días, Wolfram!—saludó la mujer de rasgos orientales, dejando su caja de herramientas de color rojo sobre el tocador y abriéndola, dejando ver al rubio una serie de utensilios para el rostro que él ya conocía muy bien.

—Buenos días—saludó, con una perfecta sonrisa.

Yuuri, que aun no terminaba de salir del remolque por curiosear, se sorprendió con ese gesto tan amable, puesto que aquel Wolfram no le había sonreído a él en todo lo que iba de la mañana.

Con una ligera sensación de desavenencia, salió del remolque, preguntándose en que endemoniado momento tendría que decir el  _«Me arrepiento de mi deseo»_ para poder marcharse de aquel que se imaginaba volvería a ser un mal chiste de parte de Hisae.

—¡Maldita genio loca!—declaró con los dientes apretados, entrando en la cafetería, en donde había cientos de mesitas redondas acomodadas por todas partes, siendo algunas de ellas ocupadas ya por algunas personas que comían  _pancakes_  con mermelada acompañándolos con leche o algo un poco más pesado, como grandes  _baguettes_ de jamón y bebiendo soda.

El aroma que inundaba el lugar le despertó de inmediato el apetito por lo que se apresuró a acercarse a la barra. Una gran sorpresa—mala sorpresa—se llevó al toparse con Hisae atendiendo a las personas.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!—preguntó, ganándose unas cuantas miradas reprobatorias del hombre que estaba a sus espaldas en la fila.

—Ah, pues vine a divertirme un poco—informó la genio, pasándole una bandeja llena con algo que Yuuri ni se dignó a mirar.

—Ya me has metido en demasiados problemas—la reprendió, negando con la cabeza—. Y creo que este será uno más.

Hisae, cuyo cabello lleno de  _luces_ violetas estaba atrapado en una redecilla, se rascó la frente con una de las orillas de su espátula.

—Yo pienso lo mismo—confirmó—Ese príncipe… estaba sentado a  _su_ al momento de cumplir el deseo y aunque no se proyectó dentro de él como ocurrió con ese  _Sabio—_ pronunció con cierta mala leche la alusión a Murata—debe haber sospechado que algo extraño está pasando. No es tonto. Sintió mi magia. También es  _Maryoku_ ¿Sabes?

—Uhm… Entonces, lo más simple seria decir en estos momentos  _«Me arrepiento de mi deseo»_ y todo listo ¿Cierto?

—No. Hombre, la cosa está hecha ya ¿No tienes curiosidad por ver qué pasa? No se debe llorar sobre la leche derramada. Además ¿No es como si me estuvieras escondiendo, o sí?—preguntó ella, divertida, mientras se daba el espacio de atender al hombre detrás de Yuuri, quien parecía cada vez más molesto por el tiempo que el chico le estaba haciendo perder.

—Realmente, no sé ni que me pasa contigo. No sé porque no se lo he dicho a Wolfram—aceptó Yuuri, con un encogimiento de hombros que divirtió a la Genio.

—Quizás porque quiere que sea espectáculo únicamente suyo. Ya son demasiadas las cosas que comparte con su prometido y probablemente quiera que haya algo que solamente sea suyo—meditó, sirviendo un desayuno ligero ahora en la bandeja de una mujer.

Yuuri negó con la cabeza.

—No me importa compartir todo lo mío con Wolfram—aseguró.

—Entonces, vuelva a Shin Makoku y dígale  _«He pedido deseos a una Genio para cambiar tu forma de ser. Te amo, pero quería ver si era capaz de amar a otros "tú"»_ luego, dele la oportunidad de decidir qué hacer.

—¡No haré algo como eso! ¡Tiene una espada, sabes!

Hisae sonrió, complacida.

—Entonces si está siendo egoísta.

—¡Soy capaz de decírselo cuando se me dé la gana!

—Ajá… Ya váyase ¿quiere? Estoy ocupada y me quita tiempo y espacio. Demonios, esto es tan complicado—se lamentó, intentando servir con un cucharon un poco de estofado en un plato demasiado pequeño.

Yuuri torció el gesto y no le quedó mayor opción que tomar el desayuno y marcharse de vuelta al remolque de Wolfram, sintiendo cierta desazón en el pecho ante las palabras de la Genio. Ah, pero después de todo era Hisae. Hisae  _la Loca._ No tenía porque prestarle demasiada atención a sus palabras… ¿O sí?

En cuanto al Wolfram de su verdadera realidad… ya pensaría después que hacer… o decir…

Hisae había estado equivocada. Él  _confiaba_ en Wolfram, y muy seguramente Wolfram confiaba en él, pero… algunas cosas eran imposibles de comentar algunas veces. Realmente, se podría decir que tenía miedo de la reacción que pudiera tener Wolfram al respecto de una confesión como la que se suponía debía hacerle. Muchas veces le había visto llorar por alguna pavada estando bajo los influjos del alcohol en alguna celebración—por supuesto, solo encontrándose ellos dos—o reír ante algo que provocaría nauseas a cualquier otro. Le era completamente imposible dilucidar como se portaría el ex-Príncipe una vez le dijera que había estado cambiando su personalidad por medio de deseos pedidos a una Genio sin moral y dejada.

Ah, decisiones malas, decisiones buenas ¿Cuál podría llegar a ser alguna vez la correcta?

Al final, siempre tomaba alguna clase de decreto que terminaba afectando a un tercero. Pero… mientras no tuviera que pensar en eso no lo haría.

Apareció en el remolque de Wolfram una vez más, portando las bandejas del desayuno en ambas manos, pensando que era un completo milagro que ninguna hubiera terminado en el suelo ya.

El sol estaba ya en lo alto del cielo y la luz clara del amanecer resultaba ser bastante confortable acompañada de su viento fresco y su aroma a rocío matinal.

Estaba por llamar a la puerta de metal con la punta del pie cuando alguien desde dentro le permitió el paso al adelantársele.

Yuuri le sonrió a la chica de rasgos orientales—No japonesa, probablemente china—cuando esta salió, sonriéndole también, y siendo seguida por su compañera.

—Wow, no han tardado nada—celebró el Maou, dejando ambas charolas de metal en una mesita redonda hecha de madera que parecía ser usada dentro del remolque como simple adorno pues no había nada, ni siquiera un mantel, encima de ella.

—Eso es porque les he pedido que se marcharan—informó Wolfram, que se daba el tiempo ahora de sacarse la camisa, dejándole a Yuuri ver su pecho blanco, vistiéndose con una acolchada bata blanca tomada de un perchero, sentándose una vez más en su silla plegable de color verde.

—¿Por qué?

—Quise.

—Ah.

Un silencio pesado ser hizo con ambos y ninguno atinó a decir o hacer algo. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que Yuuri se decidió a pasarle su taza de té al actor y este la aceptó con sus aires elegantes, pareciendo complacido por el paro en el cuestionario de reacciones de ese día.

Ambos desayunaron en medio de aquel silencio que parecía imposible de desalojar del sitio, esperando a que algún valiente se animara a hacerles un favor.

Mientras tanto, Yuuri, sentándose en un pequeño silloncito cercano a una ventana, miraba el perfil de Wolfram, cuyos ojos verdes permanecían clavados en la manija de uno de los cajones del tocador, vacios y secos, como un par de canicas a punto de romperse, mientras la hermosa cabeza llena de hebras doradas permanecía gacha.

¿Qué pasaba con ese Wolfram? ¿Qué pecado era el que le atormentaba? ¿Por qué tanta soledad, porque tanto abandono? ¿Por qué aquella mirada que parecía ser la de alguien que camina por la cuerda floja cada segundo de su vida? ¿Por qué?

—Wolfram…—rompió el silencio, de una buena vez, el Maou, dejando su taza de café con leche a un lado.

—Dime—sonrió el actor por primera vez al moreno, demostrándole que en verdad estaba en una completa burbuja de incuria.

—¿Por qué… te ves tan triste?

—¿Triste?

—Ajá. Tu cara… tus ojos, tus reacciones. ¿Pasa algo?

El actor, sorprendido, negó con la cabeza lentamente, dejando de mirar a Yuuri y centrando toda su atención en el reflejo que le devolvía el espejo.

—No estoy triste, ni deprimido, ni solo o abandonado—negó, mordiéndose los labios para amedrentar a la sonrisa que amenazaba con salir—Solo estoy…—pero la sonrisa salió por fin, impidiéndole hablar más.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y sin esperar por una respuesta para que el paso le fuera permitido o no, entró.

Wolfram le sonrió al Director de la producción.

Yuuri observó la escena con cierto desapego. Las ganas de irse de ahí se hacían cada vez más grandes.

—Bielefeld, tenemos que hablar de algo importante—dijo el Director, un hombre de aspecto elegante, cabellos negros y cigarrillo en la boca.

—Eso creo, de no ser así, no hubiera aparecido por aquí—sonrió el rubio, de nuevo contrariando al Maou al ser este un gesto demasiado amable de su parte cuando momentos atrás había estado a punto de demostrar que era una persona seca.

El Director, que parecía un hombre de "ir directo al grano", se pasó una mano por el cabello y comenzó:

—Ayer tuvimos una junta privada, estuvimos hablando sobre el guion, el reparto, lo que consideramos mejor para la obra.

—Entiendo.

—Y hemos pensado que lo mejor sería cambiar al protagonista de la historia.

Aquello, sin duda alguna, era un golpe bajo para Wolfram. Incluso Yuuri lo sintió. El levantarse tan temprano, el llegar a aquel sitio lejano de casa, el soportar que desconocidas le metieran mano tanto a su cara como a su cabello, desayunar comida mala… y soportar todo eso para que de una patada le mandaran al diablo. La cara de Wolfram mostró perfecta y acertada confusión en esos momentos, mutando prontamente a fastidio, molestia y coraje.

Yuuri le vio incorporarse con el porte del Príncipe de su verdadera realidad y encarar al hombre que era más alto que él con los ojos crispados y una media sonrisa plasmada en la boca.

—¿Esta diciéndome que me cambia por alguien más? ¿Qué se buscara a un actor mediocre que dejé su obra más vulgar que una papa a medio pelar? ¿Esta diciéndome que he estado toda una maldita semana esforzándome por dar lo mejor de mí, por venir a este mugriento y maloliente plato solamente para que termine diciéndome  _que se buscará a alguien más?_ —exclamó, subiendo el tono de voz conforme pronunciaba más y más palabras.

Yuuri terminó poniéndose en pie, acercándose al rubio en caso de que su puño se levantara repentinamente y  _por accidente_ chocara con el mentón el director.

—Vaya, pues… sí, eso es lo que estoy diciendo.

Y, tal y como Yuuri predijo, Wolfram estuvo a punto de soltar un golpe, sin embargo, sin la necesidad de que él le detuviera, el rubio se vio frustrado en su intento por el gran orgullo que poseía. Con la mano a cinco centímetros de la cara de aquel sujeto, respiró profundo y miró al suelo para segundos después alzar la cara y sonreír.

—Váyase al infierno y ojalá le acompañe su maldita producción—deseó, tomó sus cosas y saliendo del remolque, seguido por un contrariado Yuuri.

¿Qué demonios había pasado? ¿En donde se había quedado el Wolfram humilde que había deseado?

—Esta mañana preguntaste que porque seguía haciendo un trabajo que no me gusta y mucho menos me satisface, pues esta es la respuesta: Porque soy el mejor, porque no dejaré campos abiertos para nadie que no me supere, por eso. ¡¿Pero esos imbéciles lo ven?! ¡No! Ni siquiera se molestan por ello. ¡Fui demasiado para sus mediocres personas y asustados de ello terminaron botándome lejos!

—Wolfram…

—No estoy triste, ni deprimido, ni solo o abandonado, solo estoy… tratando de dar lo que tengo ¿Comprendes? Soy bueno ¡Por los mil demonios que soy bueno! ¡Perfecto! Y si soy así ¿Por qué no darlo? Dime, Yuuri, ¿Por qué no?

Y, aunque sonara un poco extraño, aunque le pareciera anormal, Yuuri creyó tener la respuesta.

—Porque mientras más soberbio te vuelvas, Wolfram, no tendrás la humildad que se necesita para dar lo que tienes. ¿Qué más te da si la gente no aprecia tu trabajo su lo aprecias tu? Pero no puedes hacerlo porque tienes la necesidad de que los demás te admiren. ¿No crees que te estés haciendo daño? Tienes mucho que dar, es verdad, pero es preferible que lo des solamente si estás bien con ello… si eres alguien soberbio, mejor guárdatelo porque habrá muchas personas que no lo aprecien cien por ciento como tú lo deseas. Es hora de cambiar de trabajo ¿No crees?

—Yuuri…

— _Me arrepiento de mi deseo._

Y, en menos de lo que pudo darse cuenta, Hisae se encontró a su lado y en medio de una nube de color violeta, Yuuri se guardó en la inconsciencia para luego despertar en medio de una vacía sala de cine.

**& /&/&**

—¿Se ha desmayado? ¿Seguros que no quieren al equipo médico?

—¿Le parece que el enclenque está en condiciones de tomar decisiones? ¡No pregunte en plural!

—¿Wolfram?

—¡Al fin despiertas!—exclamó el ex-Príncipe, cuyo rostro comenzó a hacerse cada vez más nítido ante los ojos de Yuuri, quien permanecía tirado contra la segunda butaca de la octava fila de asientos de la sala de cine.

Hisae se encontraba a sus espaldas, con su aire distraído y a la vez interesado.

—¿Seguros que no necesitan nada?

—See—masculló Yuuri, quien se vio en la necesitad de fingir cierto malestar ante la mirada dulcemente maquiavélica de Wolfram, quien le observaba como al conejillo de indias que está a punto de morir a manos de un científico y alguno de sus crueles experimentos arranca pieles.

El empleado del cinema, a quien Yuuri le prestaba atención por primera vez en la noche y resultaba ser un muchachillo de unos dieciocho años con aspecto descuidado, se marchó por fin, viendo a los dos chicos con aire desconfiado. Una vez se hubo desaparecido, dio pie a que Wolfram cometiera homicidio, comenzando con la oreja del Rey, la cual se puso morada bajo la presión de sus largos dedos.

—¡Ay, ay, ay…!

—¿Maryoku? ¡¿Maryoku?! Dime,  _Yuuri,_  ¿En qué nuevas andadas te has metido sin invitarme a ellas?

—Aw, ¡Wolfram!

—¡Esta es la segunda vez que esto pasa! Dime ¿Me crees idiota o algo parecido? ¿Pensaste que no me daría cuenta?

—¡Eso esperaba!—chilló Yuuri, quien sentía que su oreja estaba por desprenderse de su cabeza. Alzó la vista y sus ojos negros se encontraron con los de Hisae.

Vale… Decir la verdad no era de cobardes sino de valientes… ¿O no?

—Es que…

Y así fue como una larga historia comenzó a relatarse.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Yuuri nunca había comprendido la expresión coloquial de «Hacer el oso»… hasta ese momento.

Wolfram caminaba delante de él con la cabeza muy erguida y su anda de príncipe malcriado, el cual podía congelar a cualquiera que caminara cerca de él debido al gran impacto causado. Pero no era eso lo que estaba incomodándole, sino que Wolfram tenía el ceño fruncido, el cabello despeinado gracias a las muchas veces que se había pasado la mano entre ellos—conteniéndose para no golpearlo—y la frente perlada en sudor—las entrañas debían estar ardiéndole—. La cosa era que… por más que quisiera… su boca no dejaba de preguntar, exclamar y suplicar. La gente no paraba de verlos.

Al final, cuando habían salido por fin del cine y caminaban por la explanada del segundo piso del centro comercial—donde había un auto deportivo de color rojo estacionado y rodeado de carteles promocionales además de una linda chica modelo y un tipo de aspecto guay que les sonrieron como maniquíes babosos al pasar—, Yuuri optó por raptar a Wolfram, empujándolo dentro de un servicio para hombres sin demasiada delicadeza. Desde adentro, pudo escuchar a Hisae, que había estado con ellos todo el tiempo, quejarse porque ella no podía entrar a aquel lugar. Yuuri se guardó el derecho de recordarle que era invisible a los ojos de las personas que no fueran él… o Wolfram.

—¿Estás enojado?—preguntó Yuuri, pasando saliva y recargándose en el borde de los lavamanos.

El sanitario estaba completamente solo, o al menos en apariencia, por lo que tenían la libertad de hablar sin tapujos.

La boca de Wolfram se convirtió en una perfecta línea recta y sus ojos verdes destellaron con malignidad. Sus pestañas doradas se vieron casi negras con el fulgor de su ira. Pero tuvo el descaro de responder:

—No.

Yuuri, que había sido "de todo" en la vida de Wolfram—enemigo, rey, prometido, amigo, confidente, amante, vendedor de boletos para el siguiente partido de béisbol en Shin-Ma—pudo adivinar en la cara del Príncipe egoísta que el coraje estaba a punto de hacer ebullición. En ese momento, extrañaba al Wolfram Lujurioso-Dulce, o al Wolfram Me-Importas-Un-Pepino del último deseo que se le había cumplido.

Miró al suelo, sorbiendo por la nariz y luego mordiéndose los labios tras respirar por la boca.

—¿Estás enojado?

—No—repitió Wolfram.

Yuuri pasó saliva de nuevo. Sus ojos estaban irritándose gracias al olor a pino que danzaba por toda la habitación. No se había percatado de que sus uñas estaban tirando del borde plástico del lavamanos, despegándolo ligeramente.

En el centro comercial se escuchó la voz de una mujer anunciando un nuevo producto de limpieza expuesto en el pasillo tres. Por más que quiso para distraerse, Wolfram no pudo comprenderla porque ella había hablado muy rápido.

—Wolfram—susurró Yuuri, sintiendo a su estómago bailar  _Kalinka_ sin su consentimiento. En la sala de cine le había "confesado" todo sobre Hisae a Wolfram, le había hablado de todos y cada uno de sus deseos y esto el Mazoku parecía no habérselo tomado muy bien. Lo peor de todo era que sabía que Wolfram estaba perfectamente justificado en su molestia—¿Estás enojado?

Y, como la tercera siempre es la vencida, Wolfram se mordió los labios con crudeza y después retrocedió dos pasos a gran velocidad, estrellando la espalda contra una de las puertas de metal brillante de los cubículos sanitarios.

—¿Tienes algo en contra mía?—preguntó, sonando casi como el graznido de un ganso.

Yuuri pasó saliva una vez más.

—No—aceptó, al mismo tiempo que negaba también con la cabeza como para reafirmar sus palabras.

—¿Entonces? ¿Un Wolfram más inocente? ¡¿Uno más fácil de complacer?! ¡¿Más humilde?! ¡¿Qué sepa controlar sus emociones?!—La voz del niño cantor de Viena estaba aumentando cada vez más y más de tono.

Un hombre había estado a punto de entrar al lugar, sin embargo, había desistido de ello, casi como si pudiera sentir la onda calorífica emanando de Wolfram que sentía Yuuri y que no tenía nada que ver con el Maryoku. Casi hubiera preferido que Wolfram lo estrangulara en vez de mantenerse a tanta distancia de él, tanto física como emocionalmente.

—No fue mi intensión…

—¿Cuántos pediste, Yuuri? ¿Cuántos…?—* _Copy-paste_ palabrota aquí*—¿…Pediste?

—Ci-cinco—aceptó el Rey, cada vez más y más avergonzado.

—Entonces no digas que no fue tu intensión—Y, dejando a Yuuri con la respiración agitada, el soldado se fue del servicio para hombres.

Yuuri, aletargado, se quedó con la espalda pegada al borde de los lavamanos, oyendo sin oír como una de las mujeres del aseo entraba para deshacerse de los desechos en los botes de basura.

Wolfram tenía una sonrisa tan cínica a la hora de la cena, que Yuuri se asustó, sobre todo cuando el rubio contó como si nada a Jennifer lo  _aburrida_ que había resultado ser la película y como Yuuri había pasado un momento vergonzoso al chocar con una empleada del cine al salir de la proyección por ir hablando sin fijarse por donde andaba mientras daba constancia de porque su profesora le había apodado «La marcha turca»—obviamente no le había dicho las "razones" de que Yuuri fuera parloteando como loco detrás de él—.

—¿Y cómo se acomodarán esta noche para dormir, chicos?—preguntó Souma, mirando a su hijo—. Anoche escuchamos como tenían dificultades para dormir. Tal vez va siendo hora de cambiar el colchón de tu cama, Yuu-chan.

Las mejillas de Yuuri se encendieron. Ni forma de confesarle a su padre que aquellos ruidos habían sido por…

—Creo que yo dormiré en el salón hoy—Declaró Wolfram antes de que la imaginación de Yuuri se fuera a pastar en la pradera.

Jennifer se levantó en el acto, habiendo terminado ya con su postre, consistente en un generoso trozo de panqué marmoleado.

—Ah, Wolf-chan, el sofá-cama es tan incómodo—y aún así, ya lo estaba preparando.

—He dormido en sitios peores—confesó el mazoku, cuyas experiencias en la milicia lo habían curtido muy bien, incluso para ignorar en esos momentos a Yuuri y su expresión de cachorro abandonado.

No, Wolfram no era de esos que se dejaban chantajear fácilmente con carita de «Ay, pobre de mí».

—¿Y por qué esta vez has decidido probar suerte en el saló, Wolfram?—quiso saber el patriarca de los Shibuya, mientras ayudaba a su mujer a llevar los trastos sucios al lavadero.

—Porque la habitación de Yuuri es demasiado pequeña. Y huele  _mucho_ a Yuuri.

El recientemente mencionado chico puso los ojos en blanco: ese había sido un claro «Apestas, Yuuri» de parte de su prometido.

A todo esto ¿En dónde demonios estaba Hisae?

Miko se preguntaría lo mismo esa noche, aunque cambiando al sujeto de la oración por "sus aretes favoritos".

Yuuri, a las dos con cinco de la madrugada, comprobó que no podía dormir cómodamente en su vacía, vacía, vacía cama. Estaba haciendo frío, además. Se preguntó si Wolfram no querría hacer uso de una segunda manta.

Con el pretexto de que el sueño se le había ido y de que necesitaba tomar un poco de agua, el Maou bajó sigilosamente las escaleras desde el segundo piso hasta el salón, intentando sobre todas las cosas no hacer ruido para no despertar a Wolfram, cuya pesada respiración se escuchaba como una especie de zumbido desde el sofá-cama colocado en el centro de la habitación.

Todo estaba demasiado oscuro. No se había animado a encender ninguna luz en su andar por el pasillo o por la escalera y sus manos, debido a esto, se aferraban con fuerza del barandal. Se detuvo en el segundo escalón antes de tocar el suelo alfombrado. Desde su sitio alcanzaba a ver la rubia cabellera de Wolfram, espumosa como la marea, cobijando gran parte de la almohada. Era sorprendente como el dorado no conseguía perderse en la oscuridad. Sintió grandes deseos de acercarse a él y hundir sus dedos en esas deliciosas hebras, de respirar el perfume emanado por ellas pero sabía que debía tener al menos un poco de respeto para con la molestia de Wolfram, la cual no debía ser desmerecida ni subestimada.

Suponía que esos también debían ser juegos del amor: no todo podía ser miel sobre hojuelas.

¡Demonios! Lo peor de todo era que las disculpas no eran nada fáciles de dar y que, mientras se pensaban las mejores palabras para adornarlas y decirlas, se inventaban cientos de pretextos, excusas, que terminaban empeorando mucho más la situación. Esto era mil veces peor cuando se tenía fama de «Marcha turca».

Sin notarlo, terminó de bajar los peldaños sobrantes. Anduvo con cuidado hasta donde se encontraba su prometido y se sentó contra el brazo del sofá-cama. Wolfram estaba demasiado tranquilo, aunque gruñía por lo bajo a momentos. No consiguió privarse del goce de rozar sus cabellos, tampoco de inclinarse y saborear la dulce nuca con los labios en un inocente beso. Eran pocas las veces en las que podían ser "tiernos" sin verse "ridículos". Cursi, esa era una palabra fea.

Yuuri respiró profundo y miró al oscuro techo. Se levantó y anduvo hacia la cocina, buscando ese vaso con agua que tanto bien le haría a su garganta seca. Lo obtuvo y anduvo el camino de regreso a su habitación, sin animarse a mirar sobre su hombro. Esto fue una gran ventaja para Wolfram quien, como un cocodrilo medio sumergido en el agua, miraba con el borde de sus ojos verdes la partida de Yuuri escaleras arriba. Maldito enclenque, merecía seguir sufriendo al menos hasta que su corazón, ese corazón endemoniado que tantos problemas le había causado, se calmara un poco y decidiera si perdonar o no.

Cuando Yuuri hizo aparición en su recámara nuevamente, Hisae, adornada con un sencillo jumper blanco y el cabello castaño recogido en un apretado moño tras la nuca, se probaba un par de pendientes delante del espejo.

Yuuri frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Qué esos no son los pendientes de mi madre?

La genio soltó un chillido, sorprendida, dejando de darle la espalda a Yuuri y clavando sus sorprendidos ojos en él. Al Rey no se le escapó el hecho de que los aretes habían estado un segundo en la mano de la castaña y al otro se habían esfumado como si hubieran sido participes de un acto de Houdini.

— _¡Majestad!—_ exclamó, con ese tonito sarcástico que hacía a Yuuri pensar que nadie lo tomaba enserio—¡Pensé que tendría la habitación toda la noche para mí!—y con un tono bastante pesimista, agregó:—. Creí que haría todo lo posible para reconciliarse con su prometido.

Yuuri negó con la cabeza. Estaba enojado, cansado. Más bien, estaba pasando por algo muy parecido a las cinco fases de duelo: Negación—«Naah, Wolfram no me puede odiar por mucho tiempo… pero, ¡Rayos!, es Wolfram»—, Ira—«¡Todo esto podría solucionarse si no fuera tan jodidamente Wolfram!» (Recordar que esa era, precisamente, la causa del problema, era complicado)—, Negociación—«Si trato de disculparme con él, si logro explicarle que en verdad no fue mi intención desear cosas que lo inmiscuían sin su permiso ¿Me perdonará? ¡Soy capaz de hincarme delante suyo!»—, Depresión—«¡Wolfram!»—y Aceptación—«¡Mi vida se termina aquí!»—.

—Yuuri—susurró Hisae, siendo aquella la primera vez, que se acordaran, que llamaba al moreno por su nombre y no con su siseante voz y el mote de "Alteza"—. No te rindas, hombre. No será el fin del mundo hasta que lo veas todo completamente perdido ¿No?

Yuuri, tumbado en su cama, ignoró las palabras de la mujer. Todo era más fácil si prestaba oídos sordos a cualquier cosa que Hisae tuviera que decir. Cuando sintió la palma de ella deslizándose por su hombro en un ademán reconfortante, entornó los ojos y hundió más el rostro en la almohada, habiéndose tumbado contra ella momentos atrás. Saltó un poco para alejarla. Ella no insistió.

—Sé que está enojado—susurró—y que tal vez sea mi culpa. Lo siento—Yuuri le regaló un gruñido por toda respuesta—. Pero no puedo permitir que se derrumbe de manera tan deprimente. Al menos debería hacer un esfuerzo mínimo por mantener la cara en alto. Si aclara las cosas, necesitará una entereza grande para hacer notar su punto de vista, de otra manera, lo devoraran vivo.

Yuuri tuvo ganas de pedirle que se callara. Estaba acordándose de esa estúpida frase, «Me arrepiento de mi deseo», nunca, ni en las peores fantasías cumplidas por la genio, había sentido tan real esa afirmación.

¡¿Por qué demonios estaba tan decaído?! Sentía miedo de las impresiones que Wolfram pudiera tener ahora de él pero ¿Por qué la maldita necesidad de portarse tan pesimista? A la mañana siguiente hablarían, probablemente, y si tenía suerte, Wolfram lo perdonaría, aunque le haría pagar una cuota cara para hacerle pagar ¡Seguro! Porque, luego de un compromiso tan largo como el que ellos llevaban, de la relación tan íntima que tenían y de los sentimientos que poseían, no podían terminar así nada más. ¡No así nada más! Era solo la impresión de haber peleado. Se había impactado… ¡Y yaaa! La situación no iría más allá de una crisis emocional adolescente. Solamente procuraría aprender de su error y no tropezar con el mismo guijarro la próxima vez.

…Sí…

—¿No se ha preguntado como hubiera reaccionado una persona más tolerante?—Yuuri se mordió los labios. La nariz se le estaba tapando gracias al continuo contacto con el forro de su almohadón—. Sería bueno que tuviera dos puntos para comparar.

—No—siseó Yuuri, apretando la mandíbula tanto, que creyó que se le caerían los dientes.

La genio se encogió de hombros mientras miraba sus largas uñas perfectas. Yuuri lo supo en ese momento: ella era una serpiente con piel de oveja. Un escorpión debajo de una nube de algodón.

—Vamos,  _Maou._

Yuuri por primera vez pudo comprender el porqué de esa forma tan curiosa de ella de pronunciar su título.

—No—insistió el moreno, cada vez más fastidiado.

—¿Enserio no tiene curiosidad? Solo tiene que decir las palabras mágicas y ya está.

—¡Que no!—se incorporó violentamente el Rey, mirando con ojos furiosos a la genio, cuya melena se había desatado y caía desmadejada por sus hombros y su espalda. La oscura habitación iluminada solo por un brote de luz proveniente de las farolas brillantes de Saitama daba un aspecto fantasmal a ambos.

En una de las habitaciones se produjeron ruidos chirriantes que les hicieron callar durante unos segundos.

—Solo tiene que pronunciar las palabras y sabrá si lo que pasó fue bueno o malo…—insistió ella—«Deseo una pareja más tranquila».

Yuuri entornó los ojos y se inclinó un poco hacia el frente.

—Fue-malo—masculló, sonando verdaderamente molesto.

Con el paso del tiempo había comprendido que las cosas al respecto de Wolfram no podía tomárselas a la ligera. Él le gustaba mucho. Habían formado lazos demasiado gruesos con el paso del tiempo que absolutamente nada lograría romper y por supuesto que cualquier amenaza de esto lo asustaba por completo. A lo mejor eso era lo que Hisae quería comprobar: que tan fuerte era su amor por Wolfram y si era sincero.

Yuuri pensaba que, a esas alturas, ya era demasiado fácil de imaginar.

Durante unos minutos más, un duelo de miradas se llevó a cabo entre ellos, siendo sus vistas forzadas a soportarse durante demasiado tiempo, el cual resultó agotador y agobiante para los dos. Su amistad no podía considerarse "normal", los dos eran un par de idiotas testarudos.

Cuando el perro comenzó a ladrar afuera, señal de que los gatos de la cuadra se habían reunido ya en la acera de enfrente listos para asaltar los contenedores de basura, Yuuri se tumbó una vez más en la cama, con el propósito de dormir de una buena vez puesto que al día siguiente tendría entrenamiento temprano. Se cubrió con las mantas hasta la cabeza y abrazó la almohada, intentando sustituir cierto calor que comenzaba a hacerle mucha falta.

La genio, fastidiada, se desvaneció en medio de una nube de humo descolorido y apagado.

A eso de las nueve y media, el campo en el que practicaban con el equipo ya se encontraba inundado por un fuertísimo sol que ni las gorras podían mitigar.

Yuuri, de pie en medio del campo, esperando a que sus demás compañeros terminaran de cambiarse, dirigió la mirada en dirección de las gradas, en donde Murata hablaba animadamente con Wolfram, quien no dejaba de hurgar en la hielera como si algo diminuto se le hubiera ido hasta el fondo mientras respondía, aparentemente, de forma escueta. Estuvo por acercarse un tanto para hacerse participe de la conversación, cuando el equipo llegó y mandaron al carajo todos sus planes.

La cosa estaba también en que Wolfram no parecía demasiado dispuesto a ponerle la situación simple. Rehuía sus miradas, no con dolor ni vergüenza sino con desdén, además de que esquivaba cualquier momento en el que tuviera que toparse con él, casi como si supiera que eso era lo que más estaba carcomiendo a Yuuri por dentro.  _Lo sabía, claro, lo sabía._

¿Cómo rayos no iba a estar al tanto de que el Maou necesitaba el abasto de su compañía?, ¿Cómo no iba a saber que el Rey se abatía cuando no conseguía al menos una mirada de todas las que él tenía para dar?

Ya, estaba perdido, el amor lo estaba ahogando. Abdicaría antes de terminar peor, antes de recibir un golpe más bajo… ojalá hubiera pensado en eso antes de ignorar a la bola y dejar que esta le golpeara directo en la cara. Bendita la persona que inventara las protecciones eficientes contra los golpes del béisbol.

Cuando reaccionó de nuevo, fue porque una mano conocida, suave, tersa, blanca, fría, lo abofeteó sin piedad mientras cientos de «Yuuri-san», «Yuuri-Kun», «Shibuya» se dejaban escuchar a su alrededor.

—Será mejor que lo dejen respirar—dijo Murata en voz muy alta—. Y así es el Rey de los demonios—agregó en un murmullo más bajo.

Wolfram bufó.

Yuuri podía sentir el pasto húmedo en su espalda. Alguien le había quitado la careta. Esta vez, Wolfram no lo había dejado recostarse en sus piernas.

—¿Qu-qué, qué?—tartamudeó, abriendo y cerrando los ojos, encontrándose completamente desorientado.

—Te cayó la bola de alguien encima.

—Bielefeld-kyo—rió Murata—. Shibuya, será mejor que descanses un rato, ese fue un golpe duro. Yuuri, viendo estrellitas, no refutó la recomendación—. Te traeré agua.

Tumbado en el suelo como estaba, el Rey asintió aletargadamente. Ahora solo estaban Wolfram y él, los demás estaban a al menos diez metros de distancia y Murata se alejaba velozmente.

Hisae no había estado cerca de él en todo el día, afortunadamente.

—¿Sigues enojado?

—¿Qué es lo que notas en mi cara?

Yuuri lo meditó bien antes de responder. Sonrió.

—Una arruga muy similar a las de Gwendal—la cual se acentuó cuando Wolfram se fastidió. Una de sus manos, helada, se posó sobre su abdomen, jugando con los botones del uniforme.

—No estoy enojado. Ya no, al menos—consoló el mazoku, aunque su tono de voz seguía siendo lo suficientemente frío como para congelar una estufa encendida.

Yuuri se sintió contento al menos con esto, había pasado una noche de perros pensando en la posibilidad de que Wolfram nunca lo perdonara. Realmente, pensaba que, en caso de haber ocurrido aquello, se hubiera puesto a llorar amargamente.

—Lo que me gustaría que comprendieras, Yuuri, es que no soy algo experimental. No puedes solo pedir deseos en mi nombre y pensar que nada va a pasar. Si yo deseara que fueras más competente o vigoroso en la cama a puesto a que estarías cabreado.

—¡Por supuesto!—chilló Yuuri.

—Hay cosas que no puedo darte o en las que no puedo complacerte, pero tampoco haré el intento de ello porque no tengo el porqué. Así soy yo, así me conociste, así dices haberte enamorado de mí y así quiero que me sigas viendo y tratando.

—Wolfram…

—¡No te pongas cursi!—ordenó el soldado, golpeando la coronilla del Rey sin piedad.

—¡No te proyectes!

Y así, con un ramalazo de bella y brillante luz solar, las cosas se vieron solucionadas entre ellos.

Murata por fin apareció con la dichosa botella con agua helada. Yuuri casi se imaginó que el Gran sabio se había tardado tanto en volver para darles tiempo de aclarar las cosas, cualquiera que fueran las que hubiera notado con su buenísimo ojo analítico.

Tras el accidente ocurrido al capitán del equipo y su pronta recuperación, todos decidieron tomarse un descanso de quince minutos para comer algo. Yuuri, en compañía de Murata y Wolfram, se quedó sentado en donde había estado todo aquel tiempo—Igual, su uniforme ya se había mojado—.

Hubo un momento en particular en el que Wolfram se apartó con la necesidad de usar el sanitario, por lo que Yuuri se sintió con la libertad de contar algo al Sabio. Recorriéndose un par de sitios en el pasto, pegó su brazo al de Murata y susurró:

—¿Sabes cómo deshacerme de Hisae? ¡Me está causando demasiados problemas!

El chico de gafas sonrió de medio lado tras meditar un rato. Su cara, blanca como la leche, reflejaba pequeños destellos gracias a la luz del sol que caía sobre ellos.

—La única solución es que su "casa" esté lista pronto, sin embargo, si ya has pedido cinco deseos, Shibuya, lo mejor sería que pidieras los últimos dos. Así no te ganarías el rencor de la Genio.

Yuuri, que se había temido una respuesta como aquella, suspiró cansinamente.

—Anoche no hacía más que repetir y repetir «solo tiene que decir las palabras mágicas y ya» ¡Como si fuera tan simple!

—Shibuya, pienso que no deberías sobresaltarte tanto. Míralo como un juego que estás a punto de finalizar. En Shin Makoku te encontrarás cientos de sorpresas como esta, te lo puedo jurar.

—Lo sé. Creo que eso es lo peor de todo.

Un silencio largo se guardó alrededor de ellos tras las últimas palabras pronunciadas por el Monarca, cuyo corazón se había apaciguado nuevamente dentro de su pecho tras la charla con el prometido real y cuyo estómago ya no sentía ninguna gana de bailar danzas rusas.

Cerca del sitio en donde se encontraban se escuchaban las conversaciones de los demás miembros del equipo, acompañadas del sonido de desayunos siendo destapados y latas de soda abriéndose. Los pajarillos en los arboles bajaban de vez en cuando de las ramas y se posaban en el pasto verde en busca de unos pocos restos de alimento, los cuales las hormigas estaban robando velozmente y sin consideración.

Yuuri se recargó contra la reja de metal delgado a sus espaldas.

Murata, que estaba concentrado en jugar con el botón de su chaqueta mientras bebía por medio de la pajilla un largo trago de su soda, respiró hondo y sonrió.

—Shibuya, lo mejor es que te deshagas de la Genio,  _pronto._

—Sí.

—…Porque no hay nada mejor que darle prisa a un mal paso…

—Sí.

—Sobre todo porque ella parece tenerme sangre en el ojo…

Yuuri sintió su frente palpitando como la de Gwendal, estaba aprendiéndole sus malas costumbres al General.

—¡¿Quieres que me deshaga de ella solo porque te molesta?!

Murata sonrió, como quien se apiada de una persona poco comprensiva ante  _cierto_ tema.

—Exactamente, Shibuya, no pudiste haberlo planteado mejor.

Yuuri frunció el entrecejo y se guardó de decir lo que estaba pensando en contra del Maje en esos instantes. Torciendo la boca, masculló:

—Hisae estuvo muy insistente anoche con que dijera «Deseo un Wolfram más indulgente», me provocó un…

Murata soltó una risa como de campanillas cuando la cara de muñeca diabólica de la Genio apareció sobre el hombro derecho de Yuuri, cuyos ojos estaban abiertos y horrorizados gracias a que Wolfram se encontraba a al menos cuatro metros de distancia de él al tiempo que una enorme y gruesa nube de humo lo envolvía sin piedad.

Cuando cayó inconsciente contra el suelo, debió dar gracias a los cielos de no sentir el zapato deportivo del rubio estampándose contra su pierna.

Yuuri abrió los ojos esta vez en el limpio y blanco suelo de lo que parecía ser una enorme mansión con paredes de nieve.

Delante de él bajando un par de escalones, se encontraba una sala con amplios muebles rojos iluminados por la brillante luz que entraba por el grande ventanal sin cortinas que permitía la vista a un hermoso jardín con un kiosco y una pequeña piscina.

¡Oh, genial, había caído en las garras de esa bruja de nuevo! ¡Y Wolfram se había dado cuenta! ¡Podía terminar de mandar al carajo su relación con el ex-Príncipe porque estaba seguro de que su amorío terminaría en cuanto pronunciara la frase "especial"!

Estaba por mascullar «Me arrepiento de mi deseo» estando sentado aún en el suelo, cuando a sus espaldas se escucharon los claros pasos de alguien, reverberando contra las paredes y el alto techo. Las escaleras de caracol con barandal de hierro pintado de negro estaban siendo bajadas en ese momento por "alguien".

—¿Yuuri? ¿Qué detestable costumbre es la que has adquirido últimamente? ¡Tumbarte en el suelo no está bien a menos que haya una alfombra!

—Ah, eh…—se incorporó como si le hubieran puesto resortes en las suelas de los zapatos. Al dar la media vuelta, todo su cuerpo se estremeció. Interiormente, seguía maldiciendo a su mala suerte.

El nuevo Wolfram, encontrándose de pie en medio de los últimos diez peldaños de la escalinata, le miraba con el cejo fruncido y la boca convertida en una perfecta línea recta. Su cuerpo perfecto estaba embutido en sencillas ropas de descanso deportivas.

Hubo en particular un detalle que atrajo completamente la atención de Yuuri.

—Wo-Wolfram, ¿Estás usando gafas?

Y no era que no hubiera visto ese aspecto en el rubio antes—el Wolfram del primer deseo era un gran ejemplo—pero los pequeños óvalos cristalinos delante de esos mares verdes le daban la sensación de perder las sensaciones que le provocaba siempre Wolfram al verle.

No se dio cuenta de que las piernas le estaban temblando.

—Estar tanto tiempo con la luz artificial del estudio me cansa la vista—aclaró von Bielefeld, recargándose contra el barandal, como quien se dispone a dormir—¿En donde rayos has estado toda la mañana?

—¿Ah? Ehm…

—No importa. Sólo… haz ruido ¿Quieres? Este sitio se siente solo cuando estoy yo nada más, con el rasgueo del pincel.

—¿Rasgueo?

—¡Yuuri!—exclamó exasperado el otro, bajando las escaleras completamente y perdiéndose en una habitación que había quedado justo delante del último peldaño, saliendo poco después con un par de botellas de agua y una manzana roja.

—¿E-eres un  _mangaka_ o algo así?

Wolfram lo miró como con ganas de patearlo.

—Pintor, Yuuri, pintor.

Un grande silencio se cernió entre ambos. Wolfram pareció decidir no ser él quien debería romperlo, por lo que comenzó a subir las escaleras de nuevo, la mirada aletargada de Yuuri lo siguió, pronto sus pies también.

En Shin Makoku era tan común ver a Wolfram con un pincel en la mano cuando no debía cumplir con misiones asignadas por Gwendal.

Para él, como Rey, se había convertido en una costumbre fungir de modelo para el ex-Príncipe cada fin de semana al menos, estando los dos en un momento tan privado para ambos, que era incluso más significativo que hacer el amor.

Enrojeció.

Nunca había considerado la posibilidad de encontrarse con "otro" Wolfram pintor—tampoco con uno soldado—, por lo que se encontraba impactado. Los anteriores prometidos, empezando por el rubio Nerd, aquel Boxeador mala leche, el Cocinero iracundo, el "Normal" perezoso y ese Actor creído habían pintado panoramas demasiado inverosímiles a su criterio. ¿Qué tan increíble seria este nuevo  _experimento_?

—Si vas a entrar, procura no mover nada, necesito saber en donde están todas las cosas que uso para trabajar más rápido.

—Ah, sí.

Yuuri se sentía como si estuvieran a punto de entrar en un museo.

Hasta el momento, se encontraban en un oblongo pasillo alfombrado con níveas paredes adornadas con cuadros grandes. Al final del corredor, había una puerta de madera de una sola hoja: Yuuri supuso que esa debía ser el dormitorio.

Wolfram abrió la puerta de su estudio descuidadamente, dejándola entreabierta para que Yuuri fuera detrás de él. Como en el salón en donde el Rey había despertado, había enormes ventanales, todos ellos cubiertos con sus respectivas persianas y brindando una vista espectacular hacia las copas de los árboles.

Yuuri casi pudo sentirse en la descripción de la casa de las Brujas de Mayfair, con esas enredaderas creciendo y asfixiando los barandales de los balcones principales.

—Es… ¡Tan grande! Y muy bonito, Wolfram, te felicito.

El rubio lo miró de nuevo como si estuviera a punto de asfixiarlo. Su respiración acompasada indicó al Rey que estaba buscando tranquilizarse.

—Yuuri…—susurró, aunque apretando los dientes tan fuertemente, que pareció como si estuviera conteniéndose de decir una palabrota.

Para ignorar este nada agradable detalle, el beisbolista se dedicó a observar todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor, desde las grandes lonas plásticas de color blanco que cubrían el suelo y que se encontraban llenas de manchas de pintura ya seca hasta los caballetes y banquitos apostados en un rincón.

Reconoció también el armario semiabierto pintado de negro para guardar los botes de pintura y un gran estante con puertas de cristal lleno con pinceles de todas las medidas.

Estaba impactado.

—¿Puedo ver esos cuadros?—preguntó, señalando el armario típico de los artistas, ese donde depositaban todas sus obras de arte y, de vez en cuando, las de alguien más.

Wolfram era extraño: ahí dentro no había ninguna obra suya. Yuuri pudo saberlo porque todas las pinturas dentro del depósito eran copias de obras famosas.

_La persistencia de la memoria,_ de Salvador Dalí, se encontraba en primer lugar, seguida inmediatamente de  _Los elefantes,_ del mismo artista.

Yuuri echó un par de miradas por encima del hombro en dirección de su prometido: el rubio se había sentado en uno de los altos banquitos de madera, había posado los pies en los soportes del caballete y sujetaba el pincel contra el lienzo blanco. En la otra mano, la paleta de colores descansaba, escurriendo pintura sobre una de las lonas blancas.

El rostro de concentración era tal, que el Maou se sintió incómodo al hacer ruido cada vez que tiraba de los soportes que sostenían los cuadros. Bueno… Wolfram le había dado permiso de verlos después de todo y, si no se quejaba, era porque no le molestaba ¿No?

Tiró del siguiente soporte, encontrándose con  _La Mona Lisa,_ de Da Vinci, y después con  _Retrato de Paulo con gorro blanco,_ obra de Picasso. Por último, se encontró de cara con  _El grito,_ de Munch.

Yuuri, que estaba al tanto de que sus cualidades para apreciar algo "bueno" estaban fijas solamente en instrumentos deportivos, pudo juzgar que las obras eran en verdad  _bonitas._ No podía imaginarse ni de broma lo que debió de pasar por la mente de sus creadores al momento de plasmarlas en el lienzo. Tampoco… tampoco podía darse una idea de lo que estuviera navegando en esos momentos por la mente de Wolfram, cuyos ojos verdes, cubiertos por las simples gafas de cristal ovalado, estaban fijos en su trabajo, como si a su alrededor no hubiera nada más.

—¿Hay trabajos tuyos por algún lado, Wolfram?

—Sí.

—¿Puedo mirarlos?

—Sí.

—Ahm…

Wolfram, ciertamente, no parecía tener intención alguna de decirle en donde encontrarlos. Probablemente le estaba incomodando y por eso había optado por ignorarlo. Pues bien, Yuuri bien podía ir a Shin Makoku y ver esa galería llena de trabajos de su prometido para sacarse de las entrañas las ganas de ver algo pintado por el rubio.

—Están allá—graznó el artista, apuntando con el pincel en dirección del último ventanal. Ahí, camuflado con la pared, se encontraba un nuevo gabinete, cubierto por una lona blanca similar a las que cobijaban el suelo.

—¿Puedo descubrirlos?

—Sí.

Animado por semejante permiso, el moreno anduvo hasta ellos, arrancando la lona con un vuelo de su mano y comenzando a tirar de los soportes por medio de sus manijas. El sonido del metal recorriéndose era impresionante, le daba a pensar que estaba haciendo algo serio. Todo cambió cuando vio la primera pintura, un paisaje, un plantío de arroz con un hermoso cielo azul con unas cuantas nubes. Había una casa de estilo japonés también, de esas que se mostraban de vez en cuando en los animes de época o en sus tan amados dramas históricos.

¿Por qué, entonces, el lienzo estaba destrozado por el filo de un estilete? Bueno, a lo mejor se trataba de un simple accidente. Guardó ese soporte como si nada hubiera pasado y se dispuso a sacar el siguiente. El rasgueó de Wolfram contra el lienzo se escuchaba como el rozar de suelas de zapato en el piso.

Yuuri miró por encima de su hombro y vio al chico aplicando una especie de pasta con una palilla sobre su trabajo. Parecía hacerlo con verdadera devoción.

El siguiente cuadro, mostraba el rostro de una persona. Yuuri no la pudo reconocer, pero le pareció muy similar a esa película de Disney,  _La bella y la bestia,_ en donde el retrato del "sujeto" se encontraba completamente rasgado para mitigar así el impacto de la belleza perdida y mutada. No, Wolfram, no podía haber rasgado ese retrato también por razones como esas.

—Eh, ¿Wolfram?

—¿Uh?

—Ehm… No, nada—Coincidencias, tal vez. Ay, justo acabó por acordarse de las malas jugadas de Hisae en cada uno de los deseos que pedía.

¡Demonios! Probablemente aquel Wolfram era una especie de psicópata.

—¿Quieres saber la razón de que esos cuadros estén rasgados, Yuuri?—preguntó el artista, sin expresión alguna en la voz.

—¿Eh? ¡No, por supuesto que no! ¡Wolfram, son tus asuntos, los respeto completamente!—y tras eso comenzó a reír como idiota. Se imaginaba un momento en especial en el que el rubio se levantara y sacara una sierra de Soloelsabríadonde y se propusiera a usarla contra él a lo Jason.

—Es solo que no me gustaban. Días y noches trabajando en ellos para que no fueran apreciados ni siquiera por mí. No me gustaban. Por eso.

—Oye, pero… aunque no te gustaran a ti, probablemente había personas a las que sí.

—Puede ser.

—¿Entonces? Parecen ser obras muy bellas, Wolfram. Tú pintas muy bien.

Una risita despectiva por medio de la nariz y el final del rasgueo contra el lienzo, indicaron a Yuuri que había dicho algo indebido.

—Hasta hace unos momentos, pensabas que yo era un mangaka.

—Ah, bueno, eso…

—Es que, generalmente, cuando ofreces una obra al público, esperas que esta sea bien recibida, aceptada, que la vitoreen y te alaben por haberla creado. Pero a veces el viento de la fama sopla contra las nubes demasiado fuerte, recorriéndolas rápido. Dándoles lugar a cientos de ellas nuevas y olvidando a las demás. Esos cuadros pudieron ser famosos en su momento, ahora no hay nadie que piense en ellos. Y yo mismo me pregunto el porqué. Yo tampoco pienso en ellos.

Yuuri puso los ojos en blanco.

—Si tampoco pensaras en ellos no tendrías esa cara depresiva en estos momentos.

—¡Nadie tiene una cara depresiva aquí!

Yuuri sonrió por lo bajo. Siguió con su labor de observar las pinturas.

Había pasado un buen tiempo desde su último deseo y ese nuevo, por lo que se sentía como si estuviese viendo una película vieja de la cual no recordaba muchos detalles aunque le era familiar. Solo esperaba… aprender esta vez un poquito más de ese Wolfram que le regalaba la fantasía de Hisae.

Cuando volviera a ver al real, estaba dispuesto a disculparse de rodillas en caso de ser necesario. Probablemente, el pretexto de ser un hombre enclenque le daría unos cuantos puntos a favor para que Wolfram no fuera cruel—Algunas veces, había tenido que soportar desplantes de parte del príncipe dorado durante meses (largos y crueles meses)—.

—A mí me gusta tu trabajo—se encogió de hombros.

—¡No quiero que te guste solo a ti! ¡Quiero que les guste a todos! ¡Quiero ver mi cara en notad de diarios matinales, en telediarios! ¡Quiero tener mis propias exposiciones y no compartirlas con nadie más! ¿Comprendes?

—Puede…

—¡¿Puede que?!

—Estás… Wolfram, tienes un trabajo hermoso aquí.

Esa fue la frase perfecta que sirvió como patada al buen juicio del artista, quien se levantó tambaleante, como un ebrio, observando a su acompañante como si este lo hubiera ofendido terriblemente. Yuuri lo vio avanzar hacia el primer depósito de pinturas y sacar la primera.

—¿Hermoso dices? ¡Esto es hermoso! ¡Está bien hecho y es admirado!

—Wolfram, no puedes comparar tu trabajo con que está hecho por alguien más—razonó Yuuri.

—¡Exacto! ¡No puedo! ¿Y porque no puedo? ¡Porque lo mío es un trabajo inútil!

—Estás comportándote como un idiota ¿Sabes? Wolfram, si estiras demasiado las manos hacia el sol, te quemarás.

—Pues tal vez eso es lo que quiero.

Yuuri sacudió la cabeza en señal de negación. Estaba sorprendido. Probablemente peleaba más con los Wolfram de los deseos que con el real. Estaba contento de reconocer de nuevo que  _su_ Wolfram era único.

—Estás portándote poco indulgente y muy idiota. ¿Por qué no simplemente concentras tus energías en lo que en verdad es importante? Wolfram ¡Pintas estupendo!

—¿Y que es importante según tú?

Yuuri se sintió enrojecer antes de abrir la boca. Siempre le pasaba que decía las cosas antes de conseguir meditarlas.

—¿Nosotros? ¿Nosotros somos importantes, Wolfram, como pareja?

El otro pareció pensárselo bastante bien. No respondió y eso fue aclaración suficiente para el beisbolista, cuyo rostro palideció con la misma rapidez con la que había enrojecido.

Wolfram salió de la habitación.

—¡Espera!

Cuando Yuuri lo siguió hasta el corredor, no pudo contenerse y le sostuvo por un brazo. El borde de las escaleras estaba tan cerca…

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡No seas egoísta! ¡Comprende que nadie apreciará tu trabajo de la manera en la que tú lo deseas porque el único que entiende tus obras eres tú! ¡Mucho menos las apreciaran si tu no lo haces! ¡¿Es que acaso resulta tan difícil de entender?!

—¡Maldita sea, Yuuri, déjame en paz!

—¡No! ¡Es que no me puedo ir de aquí dejándote tan mal! ¡Sentiría…!—pasó saliva—. Sentiría que te he fallado y eso nunca podría perdonármelo. No podría verte a la cara de nuevo.

Wolfram entornó los ojos. Se soltó del agarre de Yuuri de manera violenta. Y el borde de las escaleras seguía tan cerca.

Resultaba sorprendente todo lo que podía pasar en una milésima de segundo y unos de estos más.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tardará en despertar?—preguntó Wolfram, con la cabeza de Yuuri apoyada contra sus piernas y un contenedor con ensalada al lado además del tenedor en la mano.

—No lo sé. Pero los chicos se han marchado ya, así que en cuento lo haga nos iremos a casa también. Ya está cayendo el sol.

—Tengo entendido que usted también ha sido llevado dentro de un deseo. ¿Por qué esta vez no ocurrido algo como eso?

Murata se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Probablemente la Genio calculó muy bien las cosas esta ocasión.

Wolfram respiró profundo.

En la tierra, no había nada que él pudiera hacer, por eso, mejor esperar pacientemente, viendo el crepúsculo justo delante de ellos.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Las piernas de Wolfram comenzaban a acalambrarse cuando Murata se levantó de su sitio. El tiempo, como siempre, era mal amigo y les había jugado chueco. Ya era demasiado tarde, más aún si se tomaba en cuenta el hecho de que llevaban casi un día entero en ese lugar.

—Creo que no podemos permanecer más tiempo aquí, Bielefeld-kyo. Podemos arrastrar a Shibuya y marcharnos en un taxi.

—Ah… bueno. Es solo que… Verlo tumbado, así, inconsciente… hace que me den ganas de zamarrearlo. Y quisiera esperar a que despertara para poder hacerlo. ¿Tardará demasiado?

Murata, cuyas gafas brillaban con la luz de una lámpara cercana, ocultándose así sus ojos castaños, suspiró.

Las seis de la tarde de aquel día ya eran demasiado oscuras.

—No lo sé. Todo depende de Shibuya y su fortaleza. Bielefeld-kyo, no tiene nada de qué preocuparse.

—Bueno—se encogió de hombros el rubio, haciendo fuerza con las rodillas para empujarse hacia arriba y lograr levantar también a Yuuri, a quien Murata le ayudó a acomodarse en el hombro. Cualquiera que le viera así, a un chico sin músculos exagerados pero de buena complexión además de un rostro de ángel, se quedaría con la boca abierta al presenciar como transportaba al beisbolista como si fuera un mísero costal de papas.

Saliendo del campo de entrenamiento, con un gesto de la mano, para Murata fue simple hacerse con un taxi.

Yuuri fue arrojado en el asiento trasero al tiempo que el Sabio se subía al asiento delantero e indicaba al conductor el sitio al que tenía que llevarlos.

Wolfram tenía la misma cara de alguien que ha perdido una gran cantidad de dinero en una mala partida de naipes.

—No tengo idea de que podríamos decirle a sus padres.

—Ya sabremos qué decir, Bielefeld-kyo—Murata rió por lo bajo al contemplar la mirada extrañada que les dirigía el taxista a ambos por medio del espejo retrovisor—, no es momento para pensar en eso.

Wolfram suspiró.

—Confiaré en usted, pues.

Una vez más, Murata rió ante la mirada cada vez más desconfiada del conductor mientras Wolfram ponía los ojos en blanco.

Yuuri agradeció a todos los cielos que Hisae no tuviera pensado asesinarlo en sus deseos porque, si bien había caído por una escalinata de caracol, golpeándose contra más de veinte escalones, había salido ileso, aunque no estaba muy seguro de que era eso caliente que bullía cerca de sus costillas. Probablemente terminaría con un gran moretón.

Estaba boca arriba en el suelo, tal y como había despertado al inicio de aquel anómalo sueño, y Wolfram estaba con medio cuerpo atravesado encima de él, gimoteando bajito, gruñendo las palabrotas que a Yuuri solo le pasaban por la mente.

Sin darse apenas cuenta, el moreno pasó su mano por el brote de cabellos dorados, deslizando los dedos adoloridos por ellos, suspirando al tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

Había tenido que rodar por varios peldaños y golpearse crudamente para  _comprender_ que no tenía que preocuparse por fallarle a los Wolfram de sus deseos, sino al Wolfram real… Tarde, pero gracias a una fuerza divina lo había comprendido. Ahora se sentía sumergido en una mala epifanía.

Respiró un par de veces profundamente y se resignó a pensar que su voz no saldría tal y como él quería.

«Me arrepiento de mi deseo» fue lo que masculló, sintiendo como era envuelto en la nube de color que Hisae usaba para transportarlo entre la realidad y el deseo, pensando que el separarse de Wolfram, del Wolfram que fuera, le estaba costando lo mismo que lanzarse al vacío.

Cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente, su cabeza estaba recargada contra el hombro firme y su frente chocaba contra la tersa piel de un cuello blanco impregnado en una loción que reconocía perfectamente.

Las luces de la ciudad se movían como destellos de colores mientras el auto se deslizaba por las transitadas calles.

—Ah, ya has vuelto—masculló Wolfram, cuya verde mirada estaba clavada en la ventana, sin mirar nada realmente.

—Wo-Wolfram…

—¡Ah, Shibuya!—saltó Murata, alegre—. ¡Es bueno tenerte en el mundo de los vivos de nuevo!

Yuuri titubeó al mirar al frente: para hacerlo, tendría que separarse un poco de Wolfram y perder la sensación de su aroma en la punta de su nariz seria un poco… ¿Impactante? No, frustrante. Debería comenzar a hostigar de nuevo con la pregunta «¿Estás enojado?» en poco tiempo.

—Sí que se ha desperdiciado la tarde, Shibuya, esperemos, al menos, que hayas visto algo bueno.

—No, la verdad es que no—respondió, con la voz aún apagada y los ojos secos fijos en el cristal de enfrente del auto, helados.

Intentó tomar la mano de Wolfram, rozando sus dedos con los de él, pero el soldado se alejó, emitiendo un gruñido apagado al tiempo que se pegaba un poco más a su puerta.

Yuuri sintió acidez estomacal.

Cuando por fin llegaron a su destino, bajando del auto con aires de «Huye antes de que te toque pagar», los prometidos intercambiaron una mirada seria al abrir la portezuela de madera que permitía el acceso al patio delantero de los Shibuya.

El perro, en una de las esquinas, comenzó a ladrar al verles, alertando a las personas dentro del hogar que habían llegado dos de sus demás inquilinos.

Murata, con un pie aún dentro del auto, alzó la mano para despedirse.

—Shibuya, Bielefeld-kyo, sigo de largo. Que  _pasen_ buena noche—se despidió, lanzando una curiosa mirada sobre los otros dos. Cuando trepó al taxi de nuevo, con el ruido de las llantas hechas de caucho, los otros dos se quedaron de pie debajo del umbral iluminado de la puerta, escuchando todos los sonidos de Saitama que estaban a su alcance.

Los ojos de Wolfram, aunque verdes como siempre, estaban ligeramente apagados, ocultos tras un dejo de duda que fue traicionado por su ronca voz.

—¿Qué tan satisfactorio fue tu deseo esta vez?

Yuuri se atragantó con su propia saliva antes de saber que decir:

—¿Cómo podría responder a eso? No es nada satisfactorio saber que la persona que veo ahí dentro no eres tú.

—Definitivamente tus técnicas de seducción están mejorando.

—¡No estoy intentando seducirte!

Wolfram sonrió de medio lado.

—Más vale que no.

La puerta, como siempre, se encontraba abierta, por lo que sólo fue cuestión de quitarse los zapatos en el recibidor y subir las escaleras hacia la habitación de Yuuri. Ese simple y único gesto bastó para hacer que Yuuri supiera que Wolfram no estaba emperrado como la noche pasada con él. El que subiera con él a su habitación significaba que todo estaba "Okay". Al menos eso era lo que deseaba pensar.

En cuanto Yuuri cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, Wolfram se sentó en el borde de la cama, con los brazos tensos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y la cortina de cabello dorado ocultando sus ojos verdes.

Yuuri sintió ganas de mandar todo al diablo. No tenía ganas de largas pláticas que no le llevaban a ningún lado.

—¿Qué piensas hacer con la Genio?—Wolfram, aparentemente, difería en sus opiniones.

Yuuri dio un suspiro profundo, rascándose inconscientemente la nuca.

—Murata piensa que lo mejor es terminar con los deseos. Pienso que es algo indiscutible porque solamente falta uno.

—Ajá…

—Pero no quiero seguir molestándote con esto. Es sólo que… sé que te fastidia e incómoda que todo esto esté pasando.

—¿Y no estoy en mi derecho de ello?

—¡No es eso! ¡Por supuesto que lo estás!

Wolfram suspiró profundamente.

—Si algo he aprendido con el paso del tiempo, Yuuri, es que si comienzas algo, aún si es en contra de tu voluntad, debes terminarlo—Y lo observó seriamente—. Porque si no lo haces, será un fracaso que tendrás que arrastrar el resto de tu vida detrás de ti. Creo que es mejor dar el todo que tiene uno y esperar por resultados, sean los que sean. Pide el último deseo y no te preocupes más por mí.

Yuuri titubeó, mirando la sombra en la que se había convertido su prometido al haberse encendido la farola de la calle, cuya luz entraba a través del cristal por la ventana y golpeaba justo en la espalda del tercer hijo de la ex-Maou.

—¿No estarás tratando de decirme que lo nuestro se… o sí?

—No—El Rey pudo respirar correctamente de nuevo—. A lo mejor sólo busco que aprendas unas cuantas lecciones, Yuuri. Probablemente quiero que obtengas más experiencia porque en Shin Makoku te encontrarás con lienzos de muchos colores y no todos ellos te van a gustar.

Se levantó de la cama con aires meditabundos, sacudiéndose el trasero de sus pantalones y aspirando por la nariz como quien tiene gripe. Yuuri lo observaba como si el primer lienzo de todos los que Wolfram había mencionado se hubiera presentado ante él. Y era tan azul. Muy pacifico.

¿Qué más podía encontrarse en los sueños inducidos por la magia de Hisae? En verdad que no creía poder encontrarse con ningún Wolfram más. No después de  _eso._

— _Gute nacht, Yuuri._

Ante la despedida del rubio, Yuuri saltó como si le hubieran puesto un hielo en el medio de la espalda.

—¿No dormirás aquí tampoco? ¿Te quedarás en el salón? Wolfram, pensé que ya no estabas molesto.

El otro le miró con desgano.

—El que no esté molesto no significa que tenga que dormir contigo. Buenas noches.

—Bue-buenas noches.

Wolfram salió con aires casuales de la pequeña recámara de Yuuri y este se tumbó en el sitio en dónde el otro había estado.

La loción de Wolfram, a pesar de ser colocada en sitios estratégicos como las muñecas y el cuello y no en mucha cantidad, se impregnaba fácilmente en todos los sitios en dónde él estaba, dándole al sitio cierta esencia de intimidad. Yuuri estaba demasiado acostumbrado a ese olor a maderas dulzonas. Se preguntaba si Wolfram también estaría acostumbrado a la esencia que emanaba de él.

Con un quejido ronco proveniente de su raspada garganta, se levantó de nuevo, habiendo conseguido los ánimos suficientes para ponerse la ropa de dormir.

Wolfram estaba tomando una soda sabor naranja a la mañana siguiente, sentado en la mesita plástica del patio trasero de los Shibuya mientras observaba por el rabillo del ojo la cruda "conversación" que Yuuri mantenía en esos momentos con Hisae, la Genio loca y cleptómana, cuyas manos estaban adornadas con uno de los anillos favoritos de Miko y Yuuri parecía no haberlo notado.

El soldado se abstuvo de hacer cualquier clase de comentario y pronto se olvidó casi de lo que estaba pasando a unos cuantos metros de él pues su vista se centró en un nido de pajarillos amarillos que crujía contra una rama del árbol a sus espaldas.

—Hisae, quiero poner fin a esto—dijo por fin Yuuri, cuyos ojos oscuros daban el aspecto de permanecer serios aunque, por adentro, reflejaban cierta zozobra de la cual la Genio era consciente.

—Bien,  _Maou,_ sus  _deseos_ son órdenes para mí.

—¡Hisae! ¡No pongas esa cara!

—¿Cuál cara?

—¡Esa!

—¡Así es mi cara!

—Pe-pero… ¡Parece como si fueras a escupir veneno!

—Ah, eso, sí, bueno, el sol me da justo en la cara…

Wolfram puso los ojos en blanco mientras cruzaba las piernas y sorbía por medio de la pajilla un trago más de su bebida.

Yuuri plantó mejor los pies en la tierra, como el jugador que se prepara a batear. Wolfram centró su atención en él, aunque aún un poco distante.

La casa estaba vacia: los padres de Yuuri habían ido a dar un paseo y Shouri se había perdido en alguna convención o algo por el estilo. Nadie escuchó cuando Yuui clamó lo primero que se le vino a la mente—excepto Wolfram, cuya cara se contorsionó como si hubiera chupado un limón pasado de tiempo—.

— _Deseo a una persona más… más… ¡generosa!_

—¡¿Pero que mier…?!

Antes de que Wolfram pudiera quejarse de algo más, la nube de humo de antaño envolvió a Yuuri, sacándolo de toda realidad. La cosa era que esta vez Hisae había desaparecido a su lado.

Cuando Yuuri abrió los ojos, con el cuello adolorido y la cabeza pesada, se incorporó inmediatamente. Esta vez, Hisae se había esmerado en crearle una fantasía "aterradora". Estaba tumbado en un corredor eterno completamente negro, en cuyas paredes, a ambos lados, se encontraban varios cuadros luminosos. Por un momento se preguntó si se encontraría de nuevo con el Wolf-Egoista. Esperaba que no.

Se levantó, sintiendo los pies muy ligeros, como si fuera a ponerse a flotar de un momento a otro. Antes de que algo así ocurriera, echó a andar hacia el frente, pisando con cuidado la oscuridad bajo sus pies.

Mientras más avanzaba, más cuadros había. La oscuridad era cada vez más grande y sus ojos comenzaban a sentirse irritados por lo que buscó la luz proveniente de las pinturas. Al mirarlas detenidamente, se dio cuenta de que era como echar un ojo por encima del hombro para ver su extraño pasado en Shin Makoku. ¿Qué demonios era eso?, ¿De qué se trataba? También era como dar un repaso a todos y cada uno de los deseos que la Genio le había cumplido aderezados con mil y un peripecias. Sin duda alguna, Hisae era un zo… ejem, " **so** rpresa" sobre dos piernas.

Mientras continuaba andando, los ojos de Yuuri comenzaron a picar, como si pequeñas partículas de polvo golpearan contra su glóbulo ocular. Levantó las manos, las hizo puño y comenzó a tallar, deteniéndose levemente. Conforme retorcía más sus ojos, las cosas a su alrededor comenzaban a parecer más y más claras—literalmente—.

Esta vez no estaba tumbado en el suelo de alguna habitación, como había ocurrido en sus pasados sueños—exceptuando ese del campo de béisbol—, sino que se encontraba a la mitad de un jardín enorme lleno de pasto verde recién podado y regado que estaba adornado, en su centro, con una bonita fuente de mármol que estaba tallado con cientos de figuras humanas y animales bastante reales. Delante de él había una mesa de cristal grueso y a sus espaldas un frondoso roble. ¿En donde carajo había terminado ahora? Si miraba un poco más al frente, sólo ubicaba una enorme piscina de la que se despedía un penetrante olor a cloro. Si hubiera echado un vistazo a su espalda, hubiera encontrado la casa que tanto había estado buscando.

—Oye—exclamó una voz familiar a sus espaldas con un dejo de crudeza. No se dijo nada más luego de esa simple palabra.

Yuuri se levantó de un salto y encaró la bonita cara adormilada de Wolfram, cuyos ojos verdes mostraban una flojera increíble mientras el blanco cuerpo envuelto en ropas de dormir denotaba que había estado durmiendo la siesta. El Rey imaginó que debían ser cerca de las tres de la tarde por el tipo de sol que los bañaba a los dos.

—¡Wolfram!

—¿Quién rayos dijo que podías salir de la casa?

—¿Eh?

—Que quién dijo que podías salir de la casa—insistió Wolfram, cuyos aires adormilados se mostraban en sus ojos permanentemente. Yuuri se imaginó que esa era una expresión de antaño y no sólo de cuando acababa de despertar.

—No sabía que necesitaba el permiso de alguien para salir de  _la_ casa—siseó Yuuri, con los dientes apretados y los ojos irritados.

Wolfram no era  _lindo_ cuando se ponía cabezota.

—Lo sabías perfectamente.

—¿Ah?

—Además, la gente parece estarte esperando. Cuando un eslabón en la cadena se "pierde", Yuuri, todos los demás se alteran. Insisto ¿Me harías el favor de volver a la maldita casa? No quiero ser malo contigo.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Que vuelvas a la casa!—pidió Wolfram, sin exaltarse a pesar de que sus ojos parecían dos balas a punto de ser disparadas.

Yuuri, frunciendo el ceño y apretando los puños como si estuviera a punto de soltar un golpe, respiró con profundidad. Sus pies, envueltos en mocasines de color oscuro, se movieron sobre el pasto, arrugándolo y aplastándolo contra la tierra, provocando un sonidillo chistoso, muy diferente al que se hacía al caminar sobre gravilla.

Ahora, estando mayormente consciente de que aquello pronto se convertiría en una pesadilla, miró en todas direcciones, intentando buscar una ruta de huida pronta. Grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que, viera a donde viera, solo había muros rodeando la enorme casa, que parecía, por su blancura, una paloma gigante acurrucada en el medio del jardín sin ganas de volver a levantarse.

Con esta idea en la mente, a Yuuri lo desconsolaron aún más los muros plagados de altos rosales rojos, los árboles de copas verdes y los adornos estilizados del jardín. Había algo que, a pesar de ser todo muy hermoso, no encajaba ahí, como si una soledad abstracta rondara por entre cada uno de los poros de las paredes, sin el propósito de marcharse pronto. Yuuri se sintió mil veces peor cuando entraron a la casa por la puerta corrediza de cristal que daba hacia la cocina y vio, por medio de la puerta abierta al fondo, que había demasiadas personas en el salón.

Esa era  _la gente_ que Wolfram había mencionado antes.

Conrart, Gwendal, Cecile, Greta… sus padres, su hermano ¿Qué estaban haciendo todos ellos ahí? ¿Por qué? En caso de preguntarle, Wolfram parecía no tener la respuesta correcta. Sus ojos mostraban de nuevo esa volatilidad del principio.

—¿Quieres una copa?

—¿De-desde cuando te agrada que tome? ¡Siempre te quejas de que cuando me emborracho soy insoportable!

—¿Si te emborrachas no saldrás de la casa de nuevo? Si es así, puedes incluso usar la ropa interior encima de la exterior y pararte de cabeza, no me importa.

—Wolfram…

Shouri se acercó, le tomó por el hombro y comenzó a hablar con él.

Wolfram se alejó y fue a sentarse al fondo de la habitación, en la escalera de caracol cubierta con una gruesa alfombra roja, con los codos en las rodillas y el mentón en las manos. Entre tanta gente, a Yuuri le era difícil contemplarlo.

Pronto, Greta se sumó a Shouri y comenzó a contarle las cosas que ella consideraba más interesantes de todo su día. Yuuri le prestó toda la atención que le fue posible, lo mismo que a Shouri, que aún no guardaba silencio. Pronto, una competencia para ver quien hablaba más de entre ellos dos dio comienzo. Yuuri seguía sin poder contemplar a Wolfram, Anissina se lo impedía mientras conversaba animadamente con Gwendal y daban sorbos de una copa llena de vino tinto.

¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué todo daba el aspecto de estar tan solo?

Recordando su trayecto por el pasillo lleno de cuadros luminosos y lo que en ellos se mostraba, las breves anécdotas de su vida al lado de Wolfram, se dio más o menos una idea: ¿Y si ese Wolfram era el espectador de cientos de cuadros que podía llegar a tener pero no a disfrutar?

Tuvo un repentino  _flashback_ de todas las veces en las que le rogó a su madre, cuando niño, que le comprará unos patines. Jennifer se había negado cuanto había podido pero, un veinticuatro de diciembre, con una estampilla proveniente de Boston, le había llegado las ansiadas piezas a nombre de la abuela. Jennifer las había conquistado exactamente en el mismo tiempo que había durado su alegría y Yuuri había tenido que contemplarlas en la distancia con la continua cantaleta de «¡Podrías hacerte daño, Yuu-chan!» galopando en sus oídos. Cuando por fin había tenido la edad suficiente para usarlos… ya no le habían quedado.

A lo mejor el Wolfram de su deseo anhelaba las cosas que no había podido tener: la compañía sincera de las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor. Probablemente a eso se debía que se portara de forma tan posesiva y casi lunática. Sólo quería tener personas a su lado.

Gwendal, Anissina, Conrart, Cecile, sus padres, personas que ni siquiera conocía, se habían sumado a la actividad de hacerle conversación como si esto fuera una clase de deporte en el que se tuviera que demostrar a la fuerza que alguien era el mejor. Yuuri luchó con todas sus fuerzas para alejarse.

¡Aquello tenía que ser una pesadilla!

A empujones, logró llegar hasta donde se encontraba Wolfram, quien le miró con aires apagados e indiferentes.

—¿Qu-qué te pasa?

—Nada.

—Estás muy solo.

—¿Y?

—Con tanta gente aquí, parecería que deberías hablar al menos con alguien.

—¿Enserio?

—Sí.

—Ah.

—¿Quieres hablar conmigo?

—No.

—Wolfram…

—No se supone que las colecciones hablen con el coleccionista, Yuuri, se supone que sólo deben estar ahí.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que entendiste.

Pero Yuuri había comprendido demasiadas cosas con esa expresión. Una persona avara que sólo deseaba coleccionar personas a su lado porque si… era… ¡Detestable!

—Les doy lo que ellos desean con tal de que permanezcan aquí. Soy una persona  _buena…_

—No, no lo eres.  _¡Me arrepiento de mi deseo!_

La nube de humo se volatizó a su alrededor y por lo bajo maldijo a la Genio como nunca lo había hecho contra nadie más. Aquella connotación del deseo le había dejado con una apretada sensación de vacío en la boca del estomago.

Las palabras  _«¿No se ha preguntado como hubiera reaccionado una persona más tolerante? Sería bueno que tuviera dos puntos para comparar»_ no dejaban de circular por su cabeza como torbellinos dispuestos a llevarse su materia gris y no devolverla jamás. Hisae estaba insinuando que "ese" Wolfram lo estaba coleccionando. Que no le importaba hacer cualquier cosa con tal de "tenerlo".

¡Esa había sido una patada en los bajos tan directa sobre todo sabiendo de su inseguridad!

Cuando reaccionó, estando sentado en el pasto del patio trasero de su casa, sintió el aroma de Wolfram en su nariz y de inmediato lo buscó con ansiedad, pegando la frente al hombro derecho del soldado quien, sin deberla ni temerla, mantenía su atención fija en una ensalada de manzana con leche descremada y nueces.

—¿Te divertiste?

—No—Respondió Yuuri muy serio.

—¿No te cayó bien el «Wolfram-Generoso»? Me alegra de que el tiro te saliera por la culata. ¡No me veas así! Los votos del matrimonio dicen que se debe ser fiel y leal a la pareja…

—¡Pero tú y yo no estamos casados aún!

—Sí, pero debo ir practicando si quiero hacerlo bien—se burló, sentándose en el escaloncito a sus espaldas que daba acceso a la parte del jardincito hecha de cemento. Yuuri apoyó la cabeza esta vez en el muslo izquierdo de su prometido mientras este seguía atendiendo sus asuntos.

—Wolfram.

—¿Uhm?

—Te amo.

El soldado se atragantó ligeramente. Casi pudo sentir como la leche descremada rozaba los comienzos de sus fosas nasales.

—¡No lo digas tan repentinamen…!—Yuuri lo interrumpió al querer saborear el dulce de su boca y no detenerse en ello.

—Me gusta el Wolfram que he tenido, el que tengo y el que tendré en el futuro, sea quien sea—Sin pensarlo, unió los dedos meñiques de ambos y tiró de ellos con fuerza.

Wolfram tenía la cara de alguien que ha sido pescado sin salida en una manifestación: Sabía lo que ese gesto significaba y no le gustaba demasiado la connotación. A Yuuri jamás se le quitaría lo enclenque. Pero era verdad, a lo mejor, que sus dedos estaban unidos por un grueso hilo rojo que sería muy difícil de cortar.

Para mitigar el momento embarazoso, el rubio se inclinó y estampó los labios contra los de Yuuri, sin embargo, fue un momento mucho más embarazoso aún el ser pillados por los padres del moreno, de quienes provinieron carraspeos y risitas que fueron lo suficientemente efectivas como para impedir que los otros dos volvieran a mirarles a la cara durante toda esa tarde.

Murata llegó a casa de los Shibuya con treinta y cinco minutos de retraso gracias a un pequeño problema que había tenido con el transporte. Apenas hubo llegado, aún estando empapado en sudor y cargando sus cosas contra el hombro con cierta dificultad debido al gorgoreo de sus pulmones cansados, subió, saludando escuetamente a los familiares de Yuuri, hacia el cuarto de baño, en donde la pareja se había puesto a jugar naipes sin demasiado tino ninguno de ellos.

Apenas vieron al Gran sabio entrar, resollando con una mano apoyada en su pecho, los dos chicos se alistaron, lanzando primero sus mochilas envueltas en varias capaz de bolsas plásticas, esperando a que Murata hiciera lo mismo.

Una vez estuvieron todos listos, las manos correspondientes de ambos leales al Maou fueron aferradas por este, justo al tiempo que daban un clavado pulcro al estilo militar dentro de la bañera.

El remolino de agua azul, blanca, negra, les absorbió con fuerza, agitándolos en todas direcciones como si estuvieran dentro de una licuadora gigante. Cuando aparecieron en la enorme bañera dorada del cuarto de baño del Rey, Conrart y Günter ya se encontraban ahí para recibirles, cobijándolos con esponjosas y limpias toallas.

—Su Majestad, el encargo que me ha pedido hace tiempo está ya listo. Se encuentra en la sala de descanso del quinto piso en el ala oeste.

Yuuri no esperó a que le dijeran más y echó a correr, no preocupándose de sus cabellos empapados y sus zapatos chillantes. Wolfram y Murata iban a sus espaldas, tal y como habían aparecido de nueva cuenta en el Reino de Shin-Ma.

De cierto modo, era como sentir que una pesadilla estaba llegando a su fin para dar paso a un sueño ligero.

Yuuri no podía pensar realmente que todo aquel caos había generado en él un odio hacia Hisae, más bien, la veía como una especie de escarmiento bien merecido por pensar cosas estúpidas al respecto de la gente que quería.

El flato les alcanzó a los tres antes de llegar al sitio que Günter les había indicado pero no importó, dando el resto de sus energías, alcanzaron por fin la puerta que daba acceso a la sala de descanso, cuyo nombre ahora quedaba bien claro puesto que no dudaron nada en tumbarse de rodillas contra la mullida alfombra azul o en recargarse en las suaves paredes teñidas de un ligero purpura.

Yuuri la vio, encima de la mesa redonda hecha de maderas finas colocada al centro de la habitación: Un relicario grande, del tamaño de la mitad de un brazo promedio, descansando relajadamente mientras recibía los rayos del sol traviesos que lograban colarse por las altas ventanas. Los diminutos rubíes brillaban con elegancia y los zafiros lo hacían con soberbia en una divertida competencia por ver quienes lucían mejor. La plata y el cristal reflejaban las anonadadas caras de sus espectadores.

—Bueno, al menos sabemos que alguien sí que salió ganando—se mofó Murata, poniendo los ojos en blanco levemente mientras a sus pies se formaba un charco de agua que poco a poco se iba uniendo con el formado por Wolfram. Debajo de Yuuri, en la alfombra, había una enorme mancha oscura.

—¿Qué se supone que se debe hacer ahora?—preguntó tontamente, lo peor de todo fue que sonó tan guay como dialogo de película estadounidense.

Wolfram puso los ojos en blanco, bastante desilusionado y Murata parpadeó varias veces, como si hubiera perdido repentinamente la capacidad de enfocar.

—¡Llama a la Genio, Shibuya! ¡Dale su nueva casa y listo!

—Ah, eh, claro…

Yuuri se levantó de la alfombra ligeramente empolvada y se dio el tiempo de limpiarse las rodillas sucias del pantalón húmedo. Miró en demasiadas direcciones, como si fuera a descubrir a la Genio colgando de la lámpara del techo o atrapada entre un estante de libros y otro, al final optó por llamarla por su nombre un par de veces.

En medio de un destello de luces y vapores, tipo antro a la media noche, la Genio apareció, dando la aprecia de ser eso, una Genio, por primera vez en todo el tiempo que Yuuri llevaba de conocerla. Los brazos estaban adornados con gruesos brazaletes dorados que, si ninguno de los otros tres se equivocaba, eran símbolos de su esclavitud, y su cabello estaba recogido con una particular peineta en forma de tubo que lo levantaba por encima de su coronilla. El vestido lleno de escotes de color azul cielo combinaba a la perfección con el cabello pelirrojo y el color lechoso de la piel.

—¿Sí, su Majestad?—preguntó ella, con la misma voz apagada de un ATM.

—Hi-Hisae—tartamudeó Yuuri, intimidado por el repentino toque serio de la voz que siempre se le había antojado rebelde y un tanto boba—. Tu-tu casa—se las arregló para decir, andando hacia la mesa de madera, tomando el objeto con ambas manos y ofreciéndolo con una reverencia avergonzada.

Murata y Wolfram intercambiaron una mirada que claramente pregonaba que estaban felices de que Yuuri no la hubiera tumbado con sus manos temblorosas y mojadas.

La Genio miró el relicario, parpadeando con ligera emoción consternada, observándolo por todos lados en un constante rodar de ojos que, ciertamente, daba miedo.

Yuuri se cansaba de mantener la cabeza agachada y el objeto entre las manos estiradas.

Cuando Hisae decidió que, después de todo, le gustaba, la tomó de los dedos de Yuuri y la observó más de cerca.

—Gracias—masculló sin mirar a ninguno de los tres hombres.

Por el pasillo se escuchó el arribo de Conrart y Günter, cuyo impacto les había obligado a ir detrás de los jóvenes, aunque a paso normal, para darles tiempo de hacer cualquier clase de locura que tuvieran en mente y de la que ellos no estuvieran enterados—Ni quisieran enterarse—.

Yuuri alzó la cara hacia la de la mujer, que era, en esos momentos, al menos diez centímetros más alta que él gracias a los altos zapatos.

—Entonces, supongo que esto es un adiós.

Hisae se mordió los labios. Repentinamente sus ojos miraban a Yuuri como si no lo conociera.

—Eso creo—susurró.

—Bueno… A-adiós.

—Adiós—se giró y colocó la lámpara sobre la mesa en la que había estado. En lo que dura un parpadeó, el humo de siempre se matizó con todos y cada uno de los pecados humanos (y no tan humanos) y absorbió la esencia de la Genio, transportándola dentro del relicario con una suavidad increíble. Ahora, detrás de los cristales se podía observar el destello de un vaho rojizo que brillaba algunas veces con motas luminosas de color dorado.

Yuuri suspiró, aliviado y miró con aprehensión a los otros.

—Todo se ha terminado ¿Verdad?

—Sí, Shibuya—sonrió alegremente Murata.

Conrart y Günter, que no sabían ni tenían idea de nada de lo que estaba pasando ahí, intercambiaron una mirada y decidieron que lo mejor era abstenerse de preguntar.

Wolfram se encogió de hombros. Esa era, sin duda alguna, la reacción por la que Yuuri más había estado esperando.

—Yo apuesto veinte monedas de oro a que pronto harás una nueva pavada—aseguró el rubio, haciendo un gesto con la mano como restándole importancia al asunto y saliendo de la habitación para ir a cambiarse: comenzaba a hacer frío.

—¡Oye!—chilló Yuuri, yendo detrás de él— ¡No creo que esa sea la mejor forma de hablar con tu Rey!

Conrart, Günter y Murata pudieron escuchar la risilla sardónica de Wolfram, afamada en el Reino por su timbre cruel. Las quejas de Yuuri no podían, por supuesto, contra él.

—Su Santidad—llamó Conrart, cuyos cabellos castaños y canos se revolvían levemente gracias al fuerte soplo de viento que entraba por uno de los altos ventanales abierto del salón—, ¿Puede decirnos que ha pasado, por favor?

Murata rió por lo bajo, rascándose la nuca intentando proyectar aires de adolescente inocente.

—Ah, es una historia tan larga, Weller-kyo. Tal vez en un futuro sea Shibuya quien decida contarla.

—Su Alteza, ¿Qué será lo que debamos hacer con el relicario?—preguntó, a su vez, Günter, cuyos pasos le habían acercado a la mesa de madera, en dónde reposaba descuidadamente la fina pieza.

Murata se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que la Sala de tesoros será un buen lugar para ella. Ya me encargo yo de llevarla ahí—Y, con andares finos pero un poco desgarbados, tomó el nuevo hogar de Hisae con cuidado entre las manos y salió de la sala de descanso, feliz de que todo aquello tuviera un buen fin.

Una mañana a comienzos de Diciembre, cuando la nieve reposaba lánguidamente sobre los ornamentados frontones del Pacto de sangre, los prometidos reales se encontraban junto a su pequeña hija pasando la tarde en los invernaderos principales del castillo, Yuuri comiendo un postre preparado especialmente para la tarde, Wolfram leyendo recostado contra el respaldo de su silla y Greta tumbada pecho tierra en una colchoneta blanca, dibujando en un enorme lienzo sacado de la sala de pintura.

Con el ambiente blanco que podían ver a través de los cristales azulinos del cobertizo, todo parecía demasiado tranquilo. Era agradable estar libre de problemas.

Los ojos de Yuuri se centraron unos segundos en Wolfram y este, al sentir la penetrante mirada del otro sobre la gruesa pasta de su libro, le observó, entornando los ojos y soltando un crudo «¿Qué?» al que Yuuri respondió con un simple «Nada».

Greta los ignoraba olímpicamente.

A lo mejor era el momento perfecto para hacer una declaración.

Yuuri se aclaró la garganta y meditó demasiado, casi tomando en cuenta el flujo de viento para averiguar si sus palabras serian escuchadas a la primera y no tendría que repetirlas vergonzosamente demasiadas veces. Se inclinó hacia el frente y estaba por decir lo que estaba pensando, cuando Günter apareció corriendo por la entrada al invernadero, agitado y con la cara pálida.

—¡Ma-Majestad!—exclamó con voz agonizante.

Los prometidos le miraron con apremio al notar la blancura de su cara: era como si hubiera sumergido el rostro en la nieve durante largo tiempo, incluso sus labios estaban medio azules.

—¿Qué sucede, Günter?

—¡Su-su-su Santidad!—chilló el Consejero, temblando como una maraca agitada en día de festival—. ¡La-la-la limpieza de invierno! ¡El medallón dorado! ¡Se ha roto! ¡Su maryoku! ¡El fantasma de la cañada verde!...

El color en la cara de Yuuri fue bajando hasta tomar uno muy similar al de Günter. Wolfram, por otro lado, bajó sus parpados indiferentemente, se acomodó mejor en su silla y siguió con su lectura.

—¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

Una semana después, Yuuri se vio en la necesidad de correr a Wolfram de su habitación:  _El fantasma de la cañada verde_ parecía haberle tomado cariño al soldado y, todas las noches, le cantaba su amor en una serenata cuya letrilla sonaba como «Uhhh-Uhhh» y le ponía los nervios de punta al Maou.

_«Al menos Hisae no era tan ruidosa»_ pensaba Yuuri mientras se cubría las orejas con la almohada para no escuchar los gritos y amenazas de Wolfram un piso bajo además de la dichosa cantaleta del desdichado fantasma.

 


End file.
